Jones Family Moments
by Kates89
Summary: Just fluffy family oneshots of CaptainSwan, their daughter and the adventures they get up too in Storybrooke.
1. Daddy Daughter Tea Party

**Hey, this is my first attempt at a Once fic, I used to right stories for CSI:NY but it's been a long time and I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing, but one of them was a whole bunch of family fluff oneshots about my favourite couple on the show and I think this is what this story is going to be too, lots of CaptainSwan, family and fluff! I really hope you all enjoy it and I look forward to writing the next chapter :)**

 **Ideas for chapters are always welcome!**

 **(I've had to re-upload this as I was so excited to post it, I forgot to read back through it and after reading it once it was up I realised I'd made an awful lot of mistakes!)**

Killian smiled as he watched his 3 year old daughter Charlotte having a tea party with her dolls on a picnic blanket in the garden. He loved the imagination she had already and he also loved the fact she was dressed in her Uncle Neal's old pirate costume with a princess crown sat proudly on her head. This was his daughter all over, a perfect mix of him and her mother. Their little pirate princess. He watched as she picked up one of her dolls, her favourite which she'd named Molly and carried it over to him.

"Daddy" she said as she placed the doll on his lap "Molly's feeling sad"

"Why is Molly feeling sad?" Killian replied with a look of concern on his face for the poor doll.

"Because she's sad for you Daddy"

"Sad for me?" Killian asked confused as he pulled his daughter on to his lap.

"Because we're all over there having fun at our tea party and you're now all on your own cos Mommy went to work with Grandpa"

"Oh Lottie" Killian smiled as he kissed the top of her head "I'm okay, I'm enjoying watching you having your tea party"

"But you can come and join us if you want too?" Charlotte looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Aye, Love that sounds like an even better idea than sat here watching" Killian told her, he hadn't wanted to go over before as he hated to interrupt her imaginative play as it was one of his favourite things to watch, his daughter in her own little world.

Charlotte slid of his lap and grabbed his hand "Come, Daddy, you can sit with Molly if you like"

"I'd love to sit with Molly" he held the doll under his arm as he let his daughter drag him across the garden to where she'd been playing on her picnic blanket. Three other dolls sat around the blanket while the centre of it was filled with little purple plastic plates, cups and bowls and lots of plastic food which she'd recently got for her third birthday.

"Would you like some tea?" Charlotte asked him as they both sat down.

"Why that would be lovely" Killian replied with his posh voice on that he only ever used at pretend tea parties with his daughter. He placed Molly on his lap. "I think Molly would like some too"

"Oh of course" Charlotte replied in the same posh voice as her father "Sugar?"

"Two for me please, but none for Molly"

"Okay" Charlotte put three plastic cups in front of her and pretended to pour the tea from the teapot, she then pretended to put sugar in both her and her father's cup before passing one of to him. "Is it nice?"

He took a sip and grinned at her "Delicious"

She giggled as she grabbed a plastic piece of cake and put it on a plate in front of him "Grandma Snow says you can never have tea without cake"

"Is that so?"

Charlotte nodded "Yep, she said cake and tea were one of the best things ever invented!"

"Aye, I think she might be right there, especially about the cake"

"Chocolate cake is the best, isn't it?"

"I'm quite partial to a slice of rum cake" he replied "but yes, chocolate cake is just as lovely"

"I don't like rum cake!"

"No I know, it's an acquired taste, perhaps as you get older you'll learn to enjoy it more" he replied as he pretended to take a bite from his cake "This cake is good though"

"It's chocolate of course it is" she giggled. She then proceeded to get up and make her way over to the wooden pirate ship that Killian had insisted she had for her recent birthday. Marco had kindly offered to make it for them and Killian couldn't believe how much like his beloved Jolly Roger it looked like when it was complete.

"Arghhh!" Charlotte yelled as she jumped aboard her ship "I'm the Captain!"

"And there I was thinking I was the Captain" Killian laughed as he got up and made his way over to the small ship.

"No Daddy, you're the Captain of your Jolly Roger, I'm the Captain of the little Jolly Roger"

Killian smiled, he loved the fact that Marco had named this ship the 'Little Jolly Roger' it gave him just that one extra thing to bond with his daughter over. "Do I have permission to step aboard?"

"Of course" Charlotte replied as she climbed up the ladder to the Captain's wheel. "We're off to the 'chanted forest!" The enchanted forest was a place she'd never been but a place she had been dying to see since she first heard about it. She loved listening to the stories her parents, Grandparents and the rest of the town had about the magical place and every year she asked to visit for her birthday but her parents had always told her no, it was too dangerous. She wasn't scared of the danger though, even at three thought it would be an amazing adventure to see where her grandparents and the rest of the town had once lived.

"And what shall we do when we arrive?" Killian asked as he sat on the side of the wooden ship.

"Something fun"

"And what would that be?"

She thought for a moment before he face lit up in excitement "We can ride a horse!"

Killian laughed "Lottie, you know we can find a horse here and ride it, don't you?"

Charlotte nodded "Henry told me he'd take me riding one day but it won't be as magical as riding in the 'chanted forest will it?"

"Of course it will be" Killian told her as he went over and picked her up "Riding a horse here is the same as riding a horse anywhere" he stepped out of the ship and carried her over to the chair he was previously sat on. He sat back down and placed her on his lap "I promise you when you're older, much older me and your Mother will take you to the enchanted forest but for now you'll have to make do with Storybrooke"

"Storybrooke's not all bad" she replied as she snuggled into his chest "Least we got magic here"

"That's very true" he grinned "No where else has magic like we do"

"And we still have the Jolly Roger here"

"Aye, maybe we can take her out this weekend with Mommy, how does that sound?"

Charlottes face lit up with joy "That sounds amazing, Daddy!"

"I thought you'd say that" Killian smiled as the kissed the top of her head "Now how about we go indoors and have some lunch before paying your Mother and Grandpa a visit at work?"

Charlotte nodded "Yes, can we have cake?"

"Maybe we can have a slice of cake after are sandwich" Killian told her as he picked her up and carried her indoors.


	2. Jolly Roger

**Here is chapter 2 of my oneshots, I hope you all enjoy it :) I also just want to say a big thank you to Tif S for going over it for me, it means a lot! :) Hopefully I'll have chapter 3 up by Thursday at the latest :)**

Emma stroked her daughter's soft blonde curls away from her sleeping face and pulled the blankets up over her. She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before making her way over to the cabin's door. "Sleep tight Sweetie" she whispered as she closed the door and made her way back up to the top deck of the Jolly Roger. Where her husband stood at the ships wheel, the weather was warm so he'd taken off his leather jacket and was just in his black shirt and her favourite red vest. He hadn't noticed her appear back on deck yet and she stood for a moment watching him doing one of the things he loved most, sailing his ship. She could stand there all day and just watch him but she eventually began to make her way over to him.

"Is our little pirate princess over her dramatic meltdown now?" Killian asked as he finally noticed his wife's appearance as she made her way over to him. Charlotte very rarely had a meltdown but when she did everyone knew about it. This latest one was over the fact that Emma had made her cheese sandwiches for there picnic on board rather than jam. Even though both of them had asked her multiple times the night before what sandwich she had wanted and she had replied cheese every time.

"Yeah, we had a cuddle and I read her a story and she ended up falling asleep." Emma replied as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Sleeping?" he asked with a frown as he pulled her close to him. "Are we talking about the same lass? Because our lass doesn't know the meaning of sleeping during the day."

"I know, but Mom texted me this morning to say Neal had been up half the night being sick, so maybe she's coming down with that?"

"Aye, she has spent a fair bit of time in your brother's company recently"

"Yeah, she has." Emma smiled as she thought back to the day before when she'd spent the day with her Mother, they'd spent most of it in her parents garden watching the children playing. The weather had been warm too so Snow had even got the sprinkler out for them both to play in, which they had loved.

"Maybe I was right all along."

"About what?" Emma asked with a confused expression as she looked up at her husband.

"About us living on the Jolly Roger, I mean we wouldn't catch all this nasty sickness if it was just us three on here in the middle of the ocean."

"Don't you think it would get incredibly lonely though?"

"What with you as company?" he smiled with a raised eyebrow. "I can think of lots of things to help cure loneliness with you"

Emma laughed "I don't think any of the things you have in mind are appropriate for a three year old! Anyway, I want her to catch the viruses and the illnesses. As much as it sucks for her and us, she needs to build up her immune system."

"That's true"

"Anyway, how do you propose we fit all our belongings on this ship if we did decide to move?" Emma asked him with a grin.

"We'd have to leave some on land, maybe sell bits on that place that you and your Mother like to look at on the interweb thing."

"Ebay?"

"Aye, that'd be the one"

"You really think Lottie would part with any of her toys? Or even her clothes? They'd take up a cabin on the ship all by themselves!"

"Aye and we only have your parents to thank for that one."

"I know, I guess they feel like they're making up for me. Buying Lottie all the dresses, shoes and toys helps them with the fact that they never got to buy them for me."

"I know, Love" Killian replied as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "She looks gorgeous in all her dresses as I'm sure you would have done as a child."

"I've no idea how or where she is meant to wear them all though?"

Hook laughed "Well with the size of your family tree and with all our friends in town I think she'll have a few birthday parties she can wear them too."

"That's true" she smiled.

A comfortable silence settled over the pair and Emma untangled herself from her husband's arms and made her way over to the side of the ship, she looked down into the green murky water which also contained a slight sparkle to it from where the sun hit it, it looked a lot more welcoming today than it did the night they travelled to Neverland. She remembered how she had jumped off to stop her family from arguing on that trip. It had worked, they had stopped to save her but she still couldn't believe she had done it, risked her life and potentially Henry's just too stop an argument. There was no guarantee anyone would have saved her and the weather was so awful that night and the water was freezing, she shivered just thinking about it. She was lucky that she had people who loved her and managed to save her from the sea.

"What are you thinking about, Love?" Killian asked from his wheel.

"Our trip to Neverland" she replied as she turned around and leant against the side of the ship "It seems so long ago now."

"Aye it does. I hate Neverland but it'll always be a special place to me as that's where we shared our first kiss."

"That we did. The kiss that was meant to be a one time only thing!" she laughed with amusement, she should have guessed even back then that it would never had been a one time thing.

"Yeah, that didn't go to plan, did it?" he smirked. "Although my plan worked out."

Emma frowned as she pushed of the side and made her way back over to him "And what was that?"

"I won your heart, like I told you I would. There was no trickery, I won it because you wanted me." He grinned as he wrapped his arm around her again once more.

"It took some time but yes, you definitely won my heart." she smiled as she leaned up to give him a kiss.

He kissed her back and put his hand against her cheek, softly rubbing it with his thumb while she wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you Mrs Jones." he mumbled into her lips between kisses.

She pulled away from him but kept her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on his "And I love you too."

"I know" he smiled "It's hard not too, I mean I am so devilishly handsome."

She laughed as she leant up and kissed his cheek "You'll always be my devilishly handsome pirate who has a big ego."

"Ego?" he frowned "I don't have an ego!"

"Oh believe me, you do but it's okay, I love you and your ego."

"As long as you love me that's all that matters to me, Swan."

"Good" she grinned "I should probably go and check on Lottie, unless you want to?"

"And leave you at the wheel of the Jolly Roger?"

"I think I've had enough lessons to be able to steer her in open waters." she told him proudly as she took his hand and played with the ring on his finger, twisting it round "I learnt from the best captain I know"

"Aye that you did. Okay, I'll go and check on her but call me if you need me." He told her, he slowly removed his hand from hers and kissed her temple.

"Will do" she smiled as she watched him walk across the deck to check on their daughter who was sleeping below. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him in her life, he had completely changed since the first time she met him when all he was interested in was revenge and probably any woman he could get his hands on. Now though, he was a gentleman who only had eyes for her, loved his family, even Henry who he look upon as a son and she couldn't thank him enough for that. Henry had never really had a father figure in his life and the time that he did was short but Killian had stepped up and became the father he needed, but he also made sure that Henry's real Father, Neal was never forgotten.

She'd often catch her boys together discussing Neal and she'd hear Killian telling stories to Henry about his father which she knew that Henry loved. He had even found a couple of Neal's belongings on the Jolly Roger which had been left behind after their Neverland trip, which he had wrapped up and given to Henry on his birthday a few years ago.

She loved Killian and the man he had turned out to be. He had managed to go from a villain to a hero, and she knew that he had changed for her, for their future. She honestly couldn't be prouder of him.


	3. Treehouse Park

**Here is my third oneshot, I hope you enjoy it, thank you for all the lovely reveiws so far, they really mean alot and please feel free to send me any ideas you may have for a oneshot.**

 **I just also wanted to apologise for not getting this chapter up in time, I have a chronic illness and my health is very up and down hence why this chapter wasn't up by Thursday like I had hoped it would be. I also apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I attempt to correct them all but I'm sorry for any I miss!**

Emma sat crossed legged on a bench at what she had many years ago began to call the tree house park, the park that her and Henry had spent plenty of time at discussing many of their secret operations. Now though she sat watching her two children play, although Henry wasn't much of a child any more, he was 17 and on the cusp of adulthood. He would always be her child though, she smiled as she watched him try to catch his sister as she ran around the small park.

She couldn't believe how grown up both her children were becoming, it didn't seem five minutes ago that Charlotte was a tiny baby in arms and now here she was, just turned three and quickly loosing that toddler look. She watched as she ran around the park, her neat plaits which Emma had done in her hair that morning were flailing behind her and were starting to come loose. Emma didn't mind though, that was her Charlotte all over, her little tomboy, as much as she would argue that she loved all things pink and sparkly and how much she wanted to be a princess when she was older, Emma knew that there was no way to deny that she was the daughter of a pirate. She was always covered in something whether it be mud, food or grass stains. Her hair, how ever lovely Emma did it that morning would never stay neat for long and one of Charlotte's all time favourite activities was climbing, the higher she could climb the better but thankfully for both her parents, at three that wasn't very high at all.

Emma had thoroughly enjoyed her pregnancy with Charlotte, it had been completely different from Henry's. For one, this time she was surrounded by people she loved and who loved her and Emma herself was at a much better place in her life than what she was when she was pregnant with Henry. She never regretted having Henry, although she was in a bad place and she had given him up, he would always be that one thing that connected her to her first love, Neal and that was something she'd forever be thankful for.

She noticed that the siblings had now moved on to the swings, Henry was pushing Charlotte who was squealing with delight. Emma loved the bond the two of them shared.

"Mommy look at me!" Charlotte shouted from the swing.

"I see you, lovebug" Emma replied "You're going so high!"

"Don't worry, Mom, I won't let her go to high" Henry told her.

"I know, Kid" she smiled at him warmly.

He was such a kind, respectful young man, which she knew she could take none of the credit for, that was all Regina's doing. She'd some how managed to teach him everything he needed to become a well rounded young man while also being the Evil Queen.

She thought back to how much her relationship with Regina had changed, they'd hated each other when she had first arrived in town but now they referred to each other as family with Charlotte even calling her 'Auntie Regina'. Emma had to laugh though as they'd always technically been family, Regina was her step-grandmother, which was weird to Emma seeing as she was Henry's adoptive Mother.

One thing Emma knew for sure was she'd never understand her family tree, it was a very complicated and entwined tree, she knew Henry knew all the ins and outs of it, he'd spent weeks studying it. She on the other hand just liked to keep things simple, she had a Mom and Dad, a little brother, her husband and her children and that's all she needed to know about her family tree.

She saw that Charlotte and Henry were now sat on the top of the tree house looking through his famous story book, more than likely reading Charlotte's favourite story from it of Prince Charles and Princess Leia.

"Swan"

Turning around she saw her husband making his was over to her "What are you doing here?" she asked with a curious look.

"Well it got rather quiet at the station and your Father decided that there needn't be two of us there, so he sent me home for the afternoon" he told her as he sat down next to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I then remembered you saying you were going to be bringing our little lass down here, so I decided to come down and see if I could find you."

"And here I am." she replied

"Aye, I see Charlotte is enjoying some time with Henry."

"Yeah, they've been having a lovely time together, he's so good with her and she adores him."

"Of course she does, he's a good lad, he will make a fine father one day when he meets the right lady."

"I hope so" Emma smiled as she looked over at her son. She hoped one day that he'd find true love just as she and his grandparents had. She had thought for a time a while back that he had found something with Violet but that seemed to have fizzled out quite quickly which she had put down to their young age at the time.

"He will, just give the lad time."

"Yes, he's still only young, plenty of time yet for him to find someone."

"And whoever she may be, she better be a brave woman."

"Why's that?" Emma asked with a frown.

"Because she has to prove her self to you and Regina. I don't envy anyone who has to prove themselves to both of you!"

"Hey, I'm nice."

"Of course love, I never said you weren't but I also know how fiercely protective you are over both of your children and that's what I meant when I said they had to prove themselves. Prove that they can be trusted with Henry and not hurt him."

Emma nodded as she turned her attention back to her children, who were still looking over Henry's story book. "They love that book" she sighed, changing the subject as she leant into her husband and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It must be lovely to have a book that contains your whole family's history" Killian replied as he rested his head on hers and watched Henry and Charlotte together.

The couple sat at watched the two siblings looking at the story for the next few minutes before Charlotte looked around to find her Mother "Daddy!" she squealed when she noticed him on the bench with her Mom. She climbed off the tree house and ran over to the couple "Daddy, I thought you had to work with Grandpa today?"

"I did, but he knew I was missing my favourite little pirate princess so he let me finish early so I could spend some time with you" he smiled as he picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Hey Killian" Henry said as he came over to join the little family of three.

"Hello lad, have you been having a good day?"

"Of course, any day spent with this little monkey is a good day" Henry laughed as he ticked the back of Charlotte's neck causing her to squirm.

Charlotte giggled as she managed to move herself out of Henry's reach before turning her attention back to her Father "Oh Daddy, guess what?"

"What my love?"

"Henry gave me a tattoo today!" she told him proudly as she attempted to pull up the sleeve of her jumper.

"A tattoo?!" Killian asked with shock as he looked at Henry and then over to his wife "You allowed him to tattoo our three year old?"

"No" Emma laughed "It's just a transfer one, it's put on with water"

"And it comes off with water too" Henry informed him "a few baths and it'll be gone"

"Look, see" Charlotte who had managed to pull up her sleeve showed her Father the small crocodile tattoo which was on the inside of her forearm.

"Oh, I love it" he told her as he still tried to get his head round the idea of a tattoo for a child. "Did it have to be a crocodile though?" he asked as he looked over at Emma.

"It was the only one, it came in a candy packet that Henry picked up for her" Emma replied.

"Can I go play again now, Mommy?" Charlotte asked as she slid of Killian's lap.

"Sure, ten more minutes though, okay? Then we need to go home so I can get dinner started"

"Okay" Charlotte grinned as she grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him back to the tree house where they left the story book.

"Just promise me one thing?" Killian said once Charlotte and Henry had walked off.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"That Gold never see's that tattoo. I know we've settled are differences of sorts but I still don't want him to think my daughter is sporting some sort of badge of honour for him"

Emma laughed as she rested her head back on his shoulder "I promise I won't let him see it"

"Good" he smiled as he kissed the top of her head.


	4. Bedtime

**Here is my 4th one shot :) I hope you all enjoy it :) Just a little note to say these one shots, although aren't connected still are all on the same timeline and follow on from each other (if that makes sense!)**

 **Another big thank you to Tif S for going over this chapter for me, your a star! :)**

"Anyone for another drink?" Emma asked her husband, father and son as she gathered up the cups that sat around the coffee table.

"No, I should probably go and start studying." Henry replied as he got up from the sofa. "I've got my exams soon."

"Okay kid, but no staying up till 3am again, do you hear me?"

"Yes Mom." Henry sighed as he made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom.

"I should probably get going now too, Snow and Neal will be wondering where I've got too, I only came to drop this one off." David said as he kissed the top of Charlotte's head from where she sat on his lap.

"No, no Grandpa, you can't go yet!" Charlotte whined.

"I need to go, sweetheart, your Grandma will be expecting me."

"And you, Lovebug need to go to bed, it's getting late" Emma told her daughter.

"No, five more minutes, please Mommy?" Charlotte begged.

"No, come on you've had a long day with Grandma and Grandpa and it's now time for bed, say goodnight to everyone." Emma replied as she carried the cups out into the kitchen.

Charlotte turned to her Father "Daddy, please can I just stay up a little longer?"

"No love, you heard your Mother. It's time for bed." Killian replied.

Charlotte sighed as she slid of her Grandpa's lap. "Bye Grandpa, thank you for a great day"

"You're more than welcome, sweetheart." David stood up "Now you go upstairs and get some rest and I'm sure I'll see you at some point tomorrow."

"Okay" she said as she made her way over to the stairs.

"Are you okay seeing my Father out, Killian while I get this little bug ready for bed?" Emma asked as she came back in from the kitchen.

"Of course, love" Killian replied.

"Night, Dad and thanks again for having Charlotte today for us" Emma said gratefully as she came over to give her Father a hug.

"It was our pleasure." David smiled.

"Right, come on now you, time for bed" Emma said as she took hold of her daughter's small hand and led her up to her bedroom.

"Can I have a story?" Charlotte asked as they entered her room.

"Once we've cleaned your teeth and got you into your jammies, then I'm sure we can find a story to read before bed."

"Yay!" Charlotte grinned as she ran over to the bed and pulled out her pink and white striped pyjama's from under the pillow. Emma came over to join her and together they changed her into her pyjamas before making their way into the bathroom across the corridor to clean Charlotte's teeth.

Once her teeth were clean, Emma carried her daughter back into her bedroom and placed her on her bed. "Into bed then." she told her "whose turn is it to pick a book tonight?" For as long as Emma could remember they'd taken it in turns to choose a bedtime story for Charlotte, it was a little routine that had become something very precious to Emma, it was something she'd hope Charlotte would remember about her childhood, a happy memory and one that Emma never got to have.

"It's yours, Mommy." Charlotte replied as she climbed under her duvet and snuggled down.

"Okay, let's see" Emma made her way over to the bookshelf and began to look through Charlotte's books. "Shall we have the story of Grandma and Grandpa?" she laughed as she held up Charlotte's copy of Snow White, it came from a collection of books that Henry had recently brought Charlotte on a school trip he'd been on.

"Yes!" Charlotte exclaimed "I love this book!"

"I know you do" Emma carried the book over and sat next to Charlotte on the bed. "I'm sure by now you could read this to me"

Charlotte frowned "But I like when you read it"

"I know, It's okay I'll read it" Emma smiled as she snuggled up to her daughter and began to read the story.

Ten minutes later the story was finished, Emma and Charlotte were still snuggled up together on the bed "Mommy, can you sing to me?"

"What would you like me to sing?" Emma asked knowing exactly what her daughter's reply would be.

"Can you sing me yours and Daddy's song?" Charlotte pointed to the wooden plaque on the wall. It was a sign that Regina had made for them when Charlotte was born which read _'Past the clouds we'll find the stars, a happy beginning now is ours'_ She had told them that Charlotte was the shining star through all the clouds they'd fought through over the years.

"You don't wanna hear me sing that again do you?" Emma smiled as she pulled her daughter closer and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I do, Mommy, please?"

"Okay, but only for you." Emma replied. "Tomorrow is uncertain, Who knows what it will bring?"

""But one thing is for sure, love with you, I have everything"

They both turned too look at the door where the voice had come from to see Killian leant against the door frame with a grin on his face.

"How long have you been there for?" Emma smiled as she held out her hand and beckoned him over.

"Not long" he replied as he came to join them on the bed.

"You can both sing the song now!" Charlotte bounced up and down on the bed with excitement as she looked from one parent to the other.

"Aye, but only if we can do it as a Charlotte sandwich" Killian laid down on the other side of his daughter and put his arm around both her and his wife. "Shall we start again, love?"

"If you want too" Emma replied.

"Aye, let's start from the beginning"

Together they sang their wedding song to their young daughter who slowly drifted off to sleep cuddled up to them both. They both stayed there for a short while after she'd fallen asleep, just enjoying each other's company and the sight of their sleeping daughter.


	5. Memory Lane

**Sorry this has taken me a while, I wanted to get it perfect, and I'm actually really pleased with how it turned out, so I hope you all enjoy it too :)**

 **this was wrote for Daniellm who gave me the idea for this chapter :)**

"Swan, everything okay?" Killian asked his wife as he entered their bedroom and found her sitting on the bed looking through a box.

"Of course" Emma smiled up at him "How's Charlotte?"

"She's fine, she's cuddled up with Henry on the sofa watching that film about the talking toys" Killian joined his wife on the bed "What are you looking at?"

"I was looking for a book I was telling Belle about earlier and I came across Charlotte's baby box and it just brought back some lovely memories" She reached into the box and pulled out two pacifiers and passed them to him "You remember these?"

"How could I forget" he smiled.

" _Mom, I'm fine, honestly" Emma sighed as her Mom put her hand on her forehead._

" _Are you sure? You feel a little hot" Snow asked with concern._

" _I told you, I think it's just a bug, probably a water infection with the amount of been peeing. I'll make an appointment to see Doctor Whale."_

 _Snow frowned as she sat down next to her daughter at the kitchen table "Peeing a lot? Didn't you say you were sick the other morning too?"_

 _Emma nodded "I was this morning as well, skipped breakfast as I didn't think I'd be able to stomach it! Although I did manage lunch with Hook at..."_

" _Emma, you're not..."_

" _Not what?" Emma looked at her._

 _"You know" Snow said with a knowing smile._

" _Pregnant?" Emma looked shocked "I... the thought hadn't even crossed my mind... I can't..."_

" _But it is possible?"_

" _I guess... but we've always been careful"_

" _Hang on, I think I know a way we can tell for sure" Snow got up and made her way into the small downstairs bathroom before returning with a box in her hand. "I like to keep a couple of these in as you never know"_

 _Emma shook her head with a smile as she took the test "I don't know how I feel about more siblings"_

" _Well I know how I feel about more grandchildren, now go pee"_

" _Okay, okay" Emma stood up and made her way to the bathroom._

 _Five minutes later Emma reappeared "And?" Snow asked excitedly._

 _Emma came over and placed the stick in front of her mother "Yes, it looks like you're going to be a grandmother again!"_

" _I knew it!" Snow grinned._

" _Now I have to tell Hook" Emma sighed as she sat down._

" _Do you think he'll be happy?"_

" _Only one way to find out" Emma said as she looked down at the test._

 _A few hours later Emma was back at her house preparing dinner for her and Killian, a nice and simple home made pizza was on the menu for tonight. As she grated the cheese into a bowl she heard the front door open._

" _Hey, Swan I'm home" Killian made his way into the kitchen where he noticed a little yellow gift bag sat into the middle of the table "What's this?"_

 _Emma put down the cheese and the grater and made her way to the table to join her husband. "That's for you" she smiled as she gave him a kiss._

" _For me?" he asked confused as he picked up the bag "It's not my birthday"_

" _No, this is just a little surprise gift for you"_

 _Killian opened the bag with a confused look on his face which became even more confused when he pulled out a box which had_ 'what will I be?' _wrote on top of it. Opening the box he found two pacifiers a pink one read_ 'Daddy's little Princess' _while the blue one read_ 'Daddy's first mate' _"Emma, are you trying to tell me what I think you are?"_

" _And what do you think I'm telling you?" she grinned_

" _Are we going to be parents?"_

 _Emma nodded with excitement. "We are"_

" _I'm going to be a father?" Killian pulled Emma towards him "I never thought this day would come"_

" _Well it has... or at least it will in nine months" Emma leant up and planted a soft kiss on her husbands lips._

"That day will always be a favourite of mine" Killian said as he looked down at the two pacifiers in his hands "I really thought I'd be getting a first mate though"

"You did" Emma laughed "There's no way Lottie would let you sail the Jolly Roger without her now"

"I meant a boy... but Aye love, you're right she has become my little first mate" He placed the pacifiers back into the box and picked up Charlotte's first ever ultrasound photo. "Can you believe that this was once our daughter?"

"I know, it's funny, isn't it?" Emma moved over on the bed so she was sat next to her husband, she rested her head on his shoulder "She was just a little blob"

"A little blob who stole my heart the second I saw her" Killian said as he stared down at the ultrasound.

" _So do you know how far along you are?" the nurse asked as Emma and Killian made their way into the ultrasound room._

" _Erm... I'm guessing around 12 weeks" Emma replied_

" _Okay, and this is your second, right?"_

" _Yeah but Killian's first" Emma laid down on the bed and lifted her t-shirt up to reveal the small bump that was starting to form._

" _Aw a first time Daddy" the nurse smiled as she squeezed the cold gel on to Emma's stomach "Excited?"_

" _Aye" Killian took hold of Emma's hand and gave it a squeeze "I just can't wait to see the little lad or lass now"_

" _Well they'll make their first appearance on the screen in a second, although I'm afraid I won't be able to tell you the gender this early on" she placed the probe on Emma's stomach and began to move it around._

" _That's okay, we just need to know that the little one is healthy" Emma told her._

" _There they are" the nurse pointed to the screen "and they are looking very healthy from what I can see"_

" _That's our baby?" Killian asked astounded._

" _Yeah, babe, that's our little pirate or princess" Emma grinned at him._

 _Killain leaned down and planted a kiss on Emma's forehead "I can't believe we created that together"_

" _I know, another product of true love" Emma smiled as she looked back at the screen._

" _Would you like to hear the heart beat?" the nurse asked._

" _Yes, we'd love that" Emma replied._

" _Okay, well I'll just take a couple of measurements of the baby here, Ill also print a couple of photos for you and then we can move on and listen to their heartbeat"_

 _Emma nodded and then looked back at her husband whose eyes were transfixed on the little blob on the screen. "Are you okay?" she asked as she rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand._

" _I... I just can't believe that's our baby and that I'm finally going to be a father"_

" _You're going to be the best father"_

" _I hope so"_

" _I know so"_

" _Are we ready to hear this little ones heart beat now?" The nurse asked as she came over with the doppler._

" _Aye, more than ready" Killian said with excitement in his voice._

 _The nurse placed the doppler on to Emma's stomach and after a few seconds the room slowly filled with the soft thump of their baby's heartbeat. No one said anything as they all listened to the sound of the new life beating away. Killian gave his wife's hand another squeeze before leaning down to plant a small kiss on her lips._

"That day was magical" Emma smiled at the memory "I have the recording of her heartbeat somewhere on my laptop, Henry managed to transfer it on there for me when I got my new phone"

"That sound is my favourite sound in the entire world" Killian told her as he placed the ultrasound photo back into the box. "Look at this" he picked up Charlotte's small identity bracelet that she'd received at the hospital "She was so tiny"

"She was" Emma took the bracelet from him and placed it over her first two fingers and read aloud what was on the band, even though they both new what it said "Charlotte Hope Jones, 14/2/2018"

"Perfect name, for a perfect girl"

"It had to be perfect with the amount of time it took us to come up with it" Emma laughed.

"Aye, that's true"

" _Okay, what about Lydia?" Emma asked as she sat at the table aboard the Jolly Roger. They taken a little trip for a lunch date and had docked a few miles from the port of Storybrooke to eat when they subject of baby names had come up again for about the umpteenth time, the two of them just couldn't seem to agree on any name._

" _No, I'm sure I had relations with a Lydia once and I'm not keen to name my daughter after an ex" They had found out a few months before hand that they were expecting a little girl, much to Emma's delight. It had taken Killian a few days to come round to the idea but once he had he too had been over the moon._

" _That takes away a lot of options then, doesn't it? I mean you're decades old, you must have been with nearly every name in the A-Z of baby names" she joked._

" _No, I'm sure I can think of some I haven't been with... What about Grace?"_

" _Grace Jones?" Emma frowned "She was a famous singer"_

" _Was she?"_

" _Yeah, I don't know if I want her named after someone famous, I want her to be original"_

" _Aye love." Killian used his fork to move the last few bits of salad around his plate "who knew name picking was so hard?"_

" _I know, it's something I never had to worry about with Henry, so this is a first for me too" Emma stood up and made her way to Killian's bookshelf, she ran her finger over the spines of the books before pulling one off the shelf._

" _What are you up to, Swan?"_

" _Seeing if these books will give me any inspiration"_

" _I doubt it, most of them are maritime books"_

 _Emma sighed as she put the book back and pulled out another one "There must be a few names of famous navy people in them though"_

" _I thought you didn't want to name her after any famous people? And anyway I'm certain if there are any names in there then they'll be boys names"_

" _No, I don't want to name her after famous people that everyone knows, no one will know these..." Emma stopped talking as a piece of paper fluttered from the pages of the book in her hand to the floor "What's this?" she placed the book on the table before crouching down to pick up the piece of paper. "It's a letter" she said as her eyes scanned over it. "to your father"_

" _My Father?" Killian asked confused as he stood up and made his way over to his wife, standing behind her he read he letter over her shoulder._

" _It seems to be from your mother? She's apologising for leaving you and Liam with him, asking how you both are" Emma passed the letter over to her husband as she turned to face him "Have you seen this before?"_

" _No... never" he said with shock as he carried on reading the letter. Once he had finished he looked up at Emma "It must have been something Liam found, I know he had a few of our Father's possessions but I never knew about this"_

" _Maybe he didn't either?" she pulled him close to her, or as close as her baby bump would allow. "Maybe it's been in that book the entire time?"_

" _Maybe" he wrapped his arms around her "He would have told me if he'd found it, right?"_

" _Yeah, I think so"_

" _Unless he didn't want to upset me" he ponded aloud._

" _No, I'm sure he would have wanted you to know"_

 _Killian pulled away from her and took another look at the letter "Charlotte, it's taken me a couple of hundred years but I've finally learnt my mothers name"_

" _I like it"_

" _Charlotte?"_

 _Emma nodded "It could be the perfect name for our little girl"_

 _Killian thought for a moment, he'd never known his mother, she'd left when he was young, too young to remember her and he had always thought she'd abandoned him but this letter led him to believe different. Could he name his daughter after her? He wasn't sure it was something he'd feel entirely comfortable with but it he had to agree with Emma, it was a lovely name. "It may take me some time, but it could be something that I warm too... it's all just a little bit of a shock at the moment"_

" _I can understand that" Emma smiled as she took his hand and led him over to the small bed at the back of the room when they both sat down. "You have something of hers now though, something to connect you to her"_

" _Aye... but if we were to name our daughter after my mother, then how would yours feel?"_

" _I think she completely understands that I don't want my child to be called Snow" Emma let out a little laugh "It suits my Mom but its not a name for everyone"_

" _But what about Mary-Margaret?"_

" _That was never my Mom's name, it was just a fake name that Regina made up for her, it doesn't mean anything"_

" _You know what does though?" Hook asked as he laced his fingers through hers._

" _What?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder._

" _Hope, Hope means everything to your Mother."_

" _That it does" she smiled "Charlotte Hope, what do you think?"_

 _Hook thought for a moment "I think... I think I actually quite like it"_

" _You do? I understand if your not comfortable with using your Mom's name"_

" _No, no... Charlotte Hope Jones, it's perfect" he smiled._

"I'm so glad we found a name in the end" Emma said fiddling with the identity bracelet "even if it was 5 days before she was born"

"Yeah, although we weren't expecting her for another two weeks" Killian laughed "I guess she was as excited to meet us as we were her"

"I guess so, I'm just pleased that Granny is a fast knitter and managed to get her baby blanket done in time" Granny had made Charlotte the exact same blanket that she had made her Mother all those years ago, except this time she had used pink ribbon and wool for her name rather than purple.

"Where is that?" Killian asked looking through the box.

"I've put it with mine, it was too big for this little box but I wanted to keep it safe" Emma explained.

"Ah good thinking" he smiled, he picked out a photo from the box, one of the first photos that was taken after Charlotte was born. Emma had hold of her on the bed, she looked exhausted and Killian didn't blame her, the labour had been a long one. Charlotte was wrapped in her blanket and Killian was perched on the side of the bed with his arm wrapped around Emma and he was gazing down lovingly at his new daughter.

" _Let me just get one more family picture and then we will leave you too it, I promise" Snow said as she pulled her camera out once more._

" _Okay, Mom one last picture" Emma said as she looked down at her new baby girl. She couldn't blame her Mom for her excitement and she was glad that she was taking the pictures as they'd be precious memories one day but right now she was exhausted and all she really wanted to do was cuddle up with her husband, her new baby and sleep._

" _Okay, smile" Snow held the camera up took the photo. She brought the photo up on the camera to make sure it had come out right, neither of the couple were looking at the camera, both were looking adoringly at their new daughter, Snow liked the photo though, she could immediately see the love in both of there faces for the precious little girl that laid in her Mother's arms._

" _Come on now lets go and leave them to rest" David said as he took hold of his wife's arm._

" _Okay... okay but call me if you need anything okay?"_

" _Yes Mom" Emma said._

" _And Just let us know when you're ready to be discharged and your Father will come and collect you"_

" _Yep we know, thank you"_

" _I know... right, I love you"_

" _I love you too, Mom"_

" _And I'm so proud of you, you did amazing"_

 _Emma blushed "Thank you"_

" _Snow, we should head back now and relive Belle from babysitting duties, it's late" David said._

" _Yes, okay, see you all tomorrow..." she looked at the clock on the wall "Well later today now"_

 _David came over and planted a kiss on his daughters head "I love you"_

" _I love you too, Dad, see you both later."_

 _Snow took one last glance at her daughter and granddaughter before taking her husbands hand and leaving the room._

" _I didn't think she'd ever leave" Killian laughed._

" _She's just excited, I guess this is her first proper grandchild" Emma said as she watched her daughter let out a little yawn._

" _Love, are you forgetting about Henry?"_

" _No of course not... I meant this will be the first one she gets to watch grow up from a baby and she's also a girl, the girl my parents never really got to have" Emma said sadly._

" _Aye love, that's true" he kissed the top of her head "I was meant to ask what did the doctor mean about it being lovely that Charlotte be born on this day?"_

" _Remind me of the date again?" Emma asked with a yawn._

" _The 14th"_

 _Emma smiled "It's valentines day, the day to celebrate love... we have ourselves our own little Lovebug"_

" _Ah then today was the perfect day for her to be born, a true love baby born on the day of love, what could be more perfect?"_

 _Emma rested her head against his as she looked at her now sleeping daughter "Nothing, Nothing could be more perfect than this"_

Emma smiled down at the photo in her husbands hand, it was one of her favourite photos of the three of them but one she liked to keep private because of how awful she thought she looked, although Killian always argued that he'd never seen her more beautiful that what she looked in that photo.

"Mommy!" came a little voice from downstairs.

"Ah I didn't think it would be long till our alone time was over" Killian said as he placed the photo back in the box.

Emma looked over at the clock on the bedside table "It's nearly dinner time, she's probably getting hungry" she placed the lid back on the box.

"I'm sure the lad could cook her something up"

"It's not up to Henry to feed our daughter" Emma said with a little laugh as she got off the bed and placed the box back on the shelf.

"Aye I know" Killian stood up and came over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips softly "Thank you for that"

"For what?" she frowned as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Going through the box, it was lovely to have all them memories come back again"

"Your welcome, I guess we should thank Belle really, if it wasn't for her wanting that book, which I've still not found, I'd never have thought to have a look through Charlotte's baby box"

"Aye, but you did and it was lovely looking through it again"

"It was" she gave him another kiss "And now let's go downstairs to see our now grown baby"

"As you wish, lead the way"

She took hold of his hand and led him downstairs to where Henry and Charlotte waited for them.


	6. Daddy Daughter Dancing

**This may be one of my favourite chapters I've written! Please let me know what you think of it with a quick review, they only take a couple of seconds but mean the world to me and let me know you're enjoying my story! :)**

 **Thank you to OnceUponAMads for help with this chapter! :)**

Charlotte sat in the small bay window and watched as the raindrops ran down. She was holding little races in her head to see which one would win each race. As much as she enjoyed these 'rain races' they weren't as fun as what she was meant to have done today. Her Daddy had promised to take her out on the Jolly Roger, just the two of them while Mommy worked, but the rain had soon put a stop to that. She didn't care about the rain and had begged him all morning to still take her out on the ship, but he had said something about a storm coming and how he wouldn't feel safe taking her out during a storm.

So now she found herself stuck inside the house with nothing to do. Her father had told her that was a lie when she said she had nothing to do. Apparently it wasn't that she had nothing to do, because she had plenty of toys to play with, but it was that there was nothing she wanted to do. Which was true. All she wanted to do was to go sailing on the Jolly Roger.

"Lottie, Are you sure you don't want to do some drawing?" Her father asked for the third time as he came to sit next to her.

"No," she pouted as she stared out the window.

"Look, love, I know you were desperate to go out today, and so was I, but I have to put your safety first. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you out there."

"But nothing would, Daddy, you're the best captain!"

"Aye, but the weather can be unpredictable, and I can't risk taking you out alone. Hopefully this storm shall pass tonight and we will be able to go sailing tomorrow."

"You Promise?" she asked as she crawled from where she was sat to Killian's lap.

"If the weather is better then yes love, I promise," he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her against him. "What shall we do in the mean time?"

Charlotte rested her head against his chest and thought for a moment. "Can we play dress up?"

"And what would you like to dress up as today?" He knew that it would be one of two things: a princess or a pirate.

"A princess!" she grinned.

"And a princess you shall be," he stood up with her still in his arms and carried her to the playroom where her dressing up box sat. "Which princess dress shall it be today?" he asked as he placed her on the floor.

Charlotte opened the box and began to rummage through all the dresses that sat in there before pulling out her favourite pink dress. It was a simple satin dress, with thick shoulder straps, a white ribbon which sat around her middle, with a little flower on the right side and a couple of layers of netting which sat under the skirt of the dress to make it poof out.

With some help from Killian, Charlotte managed to take her own clothes off before putting the dress on. "Look, I'm a princess," she giggled as she twirled around causing the dress to float around her.

"You are always a princess," Killian told her as he watched her twirling around in front of him. "I know your mother doesn't like to admit it, but she's a princess and so are you."

"That makes you a prince, Daddy," Charlotte said as she made her way back over to her dressing up box to find her plastic crown.

"Aye, I guess you could say your Mother and I are the Prince and Princess of the seas."

"Cos your pirates too?" Charlotte placed the now found crown on top of her head. "Do you think Mommy prefers being a pirate to a princess?"

"I'm not sure," Killian came over and sat on the floor in front of his daughter and pulled her onto his lap. "I know what her favourite title is though."

"What's that?"

"Being your Mommy"

Charlotte giggled as she snuggled up to him. "She liked when she got to be a Princess in Henry's book; she told me."

"Aye, that was a good time, the first time your Mother ever attended a royal ball, and I was the lucky man who got to accompany her."

"Grandma and Grandpa are always telling me about them, are they fun?" She asked, looking up at him with curious eyes.

"When you go with the right person they are the most fun. There is lots of dancing, not the kind your brother does when he's in his room and thinks we're not watching, but traditional dancing, delicious food and sometimes they'd even put on some fireworks at the end of the night." Killian hadn't been to many balls himself, but he had enjoyed the few he'd got to attend. He especially enjoyed the one he went to with Emma.

"What's 'ditional dancing?"

"It's when a man leads a woman around the dance floor..."

"Can you dance, Daddy?" Charlotte interrupted excitedly bouncing up and down on his lap.

"Aye, I can dance a little," Killian scratched behind his ear nervously.

"Will you dance with me?" She looked up at him with her big, blue eyes.

"How can I say no to them gorgeous eyes. Now stand up, and I shall have a dance with you."

"Yay! Thank you Daddy!"

They both stood up, and Killian took hold of his daughter's hand and let her hold his hook in her other. He'd always worn his hook around her; although when she'd been a young baby, he tended to wear his fake hand, which he had hated as he was never really able to do anything with it. As she got older, he started to wear the hook more. He hadn't wanted her to be scared of it and thankfully she wasn't. He even wondered if she really even noticed it any more.

"Right now, follow my lead," Killian began to move around the floor, but it very quickly became apparent to him that Charlotte may be a bit small to dance properly with him. "I have an idea."

"You do?" she pouted up at him. "I wanna dance, but it's just too hard"

"I know, but look, why don't you stand on my feet, and I'll dance you around the room? Would that be better?"

Charlotte nodded excitedly. "We need music though, Daddy! We forgot music!"

"Okay, okay," he made his way over to where Emma's Ipod sat on the shelf in the toy room. He still hadn't worked out how to use this contraption entirely, and he was pretty certain he never would, but he did know how to make music come from it. He pressed the button and the last song Emma had been listening to started playing; he recognised the song straight away. He'd heard it a few days after Charlotte had been born. They had gone round to see Emma's parents and brother with their new arrival, and Neal had been watching Tarzan on the TV and the song 'You'll be in my heart' was playing. Killian had immediately warmed to the words, and it had very quickly become his and Charlotte's song. "How about this one?"

"It's our song, Daddy!" Charlotte squealed with excitement. "I love this song!"

"I know, love, so do I."

Hook came back over to her, taking her hand, he lifted her up so her white socked feet sat on top of his boots. They danced around the room together, twirling and spinning. Killian looked down at his daughter, and she looked back at him with her bright, blue eyes full of joy and a smile on her face that could light up the world. He had been disappointed not to be able to take her out on the ship today, but right now he was also glad he hadn't be able to as he wouldn't have changed this moment for the world. Charlotte was getting older by the day, and he knew that soon moments like this would be a rare occurrence, so he knew he had to take every second in, make every moment count.

They danced around for a good ten minutes, the song played on repeat, which made him smile as he knew he hadn't done that. Emma must have been listening to it over and over.

Charlotte got off her father's feet and wrapped her arms tightly around his upper legs. "Thank you so much for dancing with me, Daddy."

"You're more than welcome, love," he picked her up and held her on his hip. "I'll always dance with you, whenever you want me too. You just have to say the words"

Charlotte rested her head on his shoulder. "Can we do more dancing in a bit?"

"Of course. What would you like to do in the mean time?"

"Can we watch Tarzan?"

"That sounds like a perfect plan," he said as he planted a kiss on her temple. "With popcorn and hot chocolate?"

"And cinnamon?"

"I'd never forget the cinnamon," he laughed as he carried her into the kitchen where they made what they needed for the film before snuggling on the couch to watch it together.


	7. A Gift

**Here's my latest oneshot, It's slightly unedited, I've gone over it myself but if I've missed anything, I apologise. I sort of based this chapter on some pictures we've seen from the filming of S7 :)**

 **Just wanted to let you all know I've started another story too called 'I will find you, I will always find you' it's another CaptainSwan story :) Anyway, Enjoy :)**

"So I heard someone missed their favourite brother?" Henry said as he came out into the garden where Charlotte was sat on her pirate ship. She looked up when she heard his voice and quickly jumped off the wooden ship before running over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Henry, I missed you so much! Where have you been?" she asked as he picked her up.

"I was only gone a week" he laughed. "I went on holiday to the enchanted forest with Regina, remember?" he planted a kiss on her nose which caused her to giggle.

"I wish I could come, Did you see Auntie Regina's castle?"

"Yep, it's still there, I took some photos on my phone to show you. It's charging at the moment but once it's done we can have a look, okay?"

"Okay"

"So what have you been up to while I've been away?"

"I watched Tarzan with Daddy and Mommy took me for a ride in her bug yesterday"

"Yeah, where did you go?" he asked as he sat down on the side of the pirate ship and held her on his lap.

"We just drove round the forest for a bit. We saw a deer!"

"You did?"

"Yep! Can you play with me now?"

"Of course, what do you want to play?" he asked as he placed her back on the ground and stood up.

"I don't know, you choose"

"Hmm... okay..." he looked around and spotted two wooden swords on the floor of the pirate ship "Shall we duel?" he asked as he bent down and picked them up before passing one to her.

"Yes!" she squealed with excitement "We can be pirates like Daddy!"

"We can" he held out his sword and moved towards her.

She laughed as she batted her sword against his while moving backwards away from him. They fought on like this for a while before Henry decided to try a sneak attack and lifted his sword higher, but Charlotte being a pirates daughter saw this coming and used it as an opportunity to sneak around him and climb aboard the pirate ship. Standing on the deck she giggled "You can't get me!"

"Oh yes I can" Henry replied as he too jumped aboard. "I'm taking over your ship!"

"Oh no you're not" Charlotte said as she attempted to jab him with her sword but Henry swiftly moved to the side to avoid it.

"Missed"

"I'll get you" Charlotte said determined as she went in for another jab, to which Henry managed to avoid again.

He used his sword to bat against hers. "Aghhhh! I'll get you" he said in his best pirate voice.

"Nooo, I will win!" Charlotte took another jab at Henry and this time he let her sword go under his armpit.

"Oh no... you got me!" he cried as he fell to the floor and laid out flat pretending to have died which caused Charlotte to howl with laughter.

"What's going on here?" Emma asked as she carried out plates with their lunch on and placed them on the garden table.

"We're being pirates, Mommy" Charlotte told her "And I won, Look Henry's dead!"

"That'll be the pirate in you" Emma laughed as she came over to the wooden ship "You can get up now, kid, your lunch is ready"

"Oh good" Henry said as he got up of the floor and dusted himself off "Good fight there, Lottie"

"I'm getting to be a good pirate!" she grinned as she ran over to the table.

The three of them sat down around the small garden table to eat there lunch of jam sandwiches, grapes and chips. They sat talking about Henry's trip to the enchanted forest and what he got up to while he was there, which fascinated Charlotte, she asked him so many questions that Emma at one point had to tell her to give him a break and he'd answer some more later when he showed them the photos.

"When's Daddy back?" Charlotte asked, she'd known he'd popped out to the shop earlier, just before lunch and she thought he'd be back by now. "He's missing lunch"

"It's okay, I've got his wrapped up indoors" Emma reassured her daughter, she looked at the clock on her phone which sat on the table in front of her "I don't think he should be much longer."

"Who shouldn't be much longer?" Killian asked as he came outside with a bag hanging from his hook and his lunch plate in his hand.

"Daddy, you're home!" Charlotte said excitedly "I missed you"

"I can see" he laughed as he came over and placed a kiss on the top of her head before sitting next to Emma. "Sorry I'm late back, I got a bit distracted."

"That's okay" Emma said as she took the bag from his hook "Did you get everything?" she looked in the bag and frowned, this item definitely hadn't been on her list.

"I got the grocery's you wanted, I've put them away. On my way back home though something caught my eye and I had to buy it"

"Is this for you?" Emma asked.

"No, it's for the lad" Killian took the bag from his wife and passed it over to his step-son.

"For me?" Henry asked confused "It's not my birthday"

"Aye, I know it isn't, let's just call it a... coming of age present"

Henry opened the bag curiously and pulled out the item inside and held it out in front of him "A leather jacket? For me?"

"Aye, you're growing up now and I think it's time to get rid of the duffel coat and have a proper man's jacket" Killian told him.

"Hey, I like the duffel coat on him" Emma told her husband.

"I much prefer this, Mom!" Henry stood up and tried the black jacket on "It's a perfect fit!"

"See, the lad looks so much more grown up already" Hook remarked.

"Yeah you do, Henry" Emma smiled at her son proudly. "You're becoming a young man now and making me feel really old"

"You're not old, Mom" Henry came around the table and wrapped his arms around her.

"I feel it looking at you looking all grown up" she placed her hands on his and smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Mommy, can I get a leather jacket?" Charlotte asked as she climbed off her chair and into her Father's lap.

"When you get bigger" Emma told her.

Charlotte sighed "But I wanna be like you and Daddy and Henry"

"I know, but I think your pink jacket with the fluffy hood is fine for now" Emma smiled

"Yes, you look quite adorable with the fluffy hood" Killian said as he squeezed his daughter close to him causing her to giggle.

"Thanks for the jacket, Killian" Henry took the jacket off and placed it back in the bag as the weather was a little warm for leather.

"It's my pleasure" Killian told him. "I just wanted you to know, that even though I'm not your Father, I still want to do right by you, show you that I care and that I love having you round and if being in this land has taught me anything, it's that you do that by giving people gifts"

"I know you're not my Father but in his absence I couldn't think of anyone more deserving to step into his place" Henry smiled. "You're are a great Step Father and a wonderful Father to Charlotte, We're lucky to have you"

Emma could feel herself welling up at the exchange between her two favourite men, standing up she came over and wrapped her arms around both of them hugging them tight.

Charlotte reached over from where she sat on Killian's lap and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck "Group hug!" she giggled with delight, Which caused the other three to laugh and hug each other.

Fifteen minutes later lunch was over. Henry and Charlotte had gone back to their sword play while Emma and Killian had taken a seat at the small bench at the back of the garden where they could watch the two of them playing. "Thank you for getting that for Henry today" Emma said as she linked her fingers through her husbands.

"It's my pleasure" Killian replied "I wanted to get the lad a gift and when I saw it I knew that there was no better gift than that"

"Yes, he seems to love it. Although I'm not sure what Regina will say"

"Ah, I'm sure Regina will be fine when she see how much it suits him"

"Hopefully" she rested her head on his shoulder "And Henry was right by the way"

"About what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"About them being lucky to have you. You've become such a good Father to both of them"

"They make it easy to be a good father, just look at them" he nodded over to where Henry now had hold of Charlotte around the waist and was spinning her round, which was making her squeal with happiness.

"They do" Emma smiled as she cuddled up to him, a comfortable silence fell over the pair as they both watched their children playing.


	8. The Carnival

**Here's another chapter for you, Grace asked for a dramatic chapter and I'm not very good at thinking up dramatic oneshot ideas (I'm far to into family fluff!) so this is the best I could come up with, it's actually based loosely on something that happened with my godson. Anyway, I hope it's okay? but if you have any dramatic ideas of your own I could attempt to write them.**

 **Again it's unedited so I apologise for any mistakes! please feel free to leave me a review to let me know what you think, they really do help me get the motivation to write more! Enjoy :)**

Today marked four years since Emma had defeated the Black Fairy and had finally stopped curses and other bad things coming to Storybrooke. It had become a tradition to celebrate this day, normally with an annual barbecue held in the Charming's garden but this year Snow had opted to do something a little different. the annual event drew more and more people in each year and her garden was now beginning to become to small to fit everyone in, so this year she decide to hold a carnival in the middle of town so everyone could enjoy the day.

David had brought some of the animals from their farm down for the children to look at and he even brought a couple of chicks that they could hold. Blue had offered to do face painting for the children, while the dwarfs each took a stall to look after and Archie had volunteered to run the big wheel.

They had picked the perfect day to hold the event, the sun was shining and everyone was in good spirits, even Charlotte who had been upset that morning when she realised she wouldn't be able to attend with her parents as they'd been asked to sheriff the event. Instead she went with Henry and her Auntie Regina.

"If this is all for Mommy then why does she have to work?" Charlotte asked as the three of them walked over to the hook a duck stall which Happy was running.

"Because Mom doesn't like to think that it's all because of her" Henry took hold of his younger sisters hand "She believes we're all heroes and we all had a part to play. I think Grandma will get her later though, I've heard she has a speech and some flowers planned for her."

"She does?" Charlotte gasped.

"Yes, but you aren't to tell you Mom, okay?" Regina told her as they reached the stall. "Would you like a go?"

"I won't tell her I promise" Charlotte said as she came up to the stall and looked at the yellow ducks floating in the water "I'm not good at this game, Daddy normally manages to hook the ducks for me"

"With his hook or this hook?" Happy asked as he held up one of the hooked sticks.

Charlotte giggled "With that hook, he couldn't reach it with his own hook!" She then looked up at Henry "Will you do it instead?"

"I'll give it a go" Henry pulled out a dollar from his pocket and handed it to Happy before taking the stick.

"Come on, Henry! You can do it!" Charlotte encouraged her brother as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Go for that one" Regina said as one of the bigger ducks floated past Henry's hook. Henry managed to hook it and five minutes later he had all five of the ducks that he had paid for.

"Now to see if there are any winners" Happy said as he turned over each duck to see if any had a red spot on the bottom. He turned the first four over to reveal a plain bottom on each of them, which caused Charlotte to pout. "Hang on, there is on more" he turned over the last one, the one which Regina had told Henry to get to reveal a red spot. "We have a winner!"

"Yes!" Charlotte squealed with excitement. "You did it, Henry!" she wrapped her arms around her brothers waist "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Henry laughed as he hugged her back "Your welcome, but you've not even chosen your prize yet!"

Happy held out three stuffed toys, a monkey, a bear and a swan. "Which one?"

"The swan, like Mommy!" Charlotte said without even thinking about it.

Happy handed the swan over to her "The swan it is, take good care of him"

"Oh I will!" Charlotte hugged the swan close to her chest "I love him already."

"I'm sure you do" Regina smiled as she took Charlotte's hand, she thanked Happy before walking away from the stall "What shall we do now?"

"Do you fancy one of them?" Henry asked as he nodded his head towards the ice cream van, he didn't want Charlotte to know his idea in case Regina said no.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea" Regina let go of Charlotte's hand, took her bag from her shoulder and began to route through it "Let me just find my purse"

"It's okay, I've got it" Henry told her.

"No, it's fine" Regina said as she carried on looking.

Charlotte tugged on her coat "Auntie Regina, I wanna go see that"

"One second, Charlotte, let me just get some money for your brother." She looked up at Henry "Did I even pick my purse up this morning?"

"Yeah, I saw you put it in there" Henry said as he took her bag from her and emptied it's contents on to the floor.

"Can we put my swan in your bag?" Charlotte placed the swan in the now empty bag.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked Henry.

"Finding your purse" Henry explained as he picked up her purse from the small pile on the floor "See it was easier that way"

Regina gave a small laugh as she took the purse from him and took out ten dollars and handed it over to him "Get some drinks as well while your there"

"Will do" he said before heading off to the ice cream van.

Regina attempted to put all her belongings back in her bag around the stuffed swan. "Right where did you want to go?" she asked Charlotte as she finally managed to close her bag "Charlotte?" she stood up and looked around when there was no response, she soon realised the small three year old was no where in sight. "Charlotte? Charlotte?" she called as she tried to see her blonde hair through the crowds of people. This can't be happening, she thought as she made her way back over to the last stall they visited. Emma had trusted her with Charlotte today and now she'd gone and lost her.

"Everything okay?" Happy asked as Regina approached the stall.

"No, have you seen Charlotte?"

"Not since ten minutes ago when you were over here with her"

"Okay... I need to think where else a three year old would go too"

"Maybe she went to find her parents?" Happy suggested. "Or to get her face painted? To be honest in a place like this she could be anywhere"

"That's not helpful!" Regina sighed as she turned and walked away from the stall, bumping right into Killian.

"Hey, having a good day?" he asked cheefully.

"Yeah, it's going well"

"Where's my little Pirate Princess? Off somewhere with Henry?"

"I'm surprised how short that queue was" Henry said as he came back over to Regina with Emma in tow carrying his drinks for him while he carried the ice creams "Who's with me?"

"Lottie is, isn't she?" Killian asked with concern in his voice.

"No, I left her here with Mom while I got the ice creams" Henry looked at Regina.

"I... I was putting everything back in my bag and I turned around and she'd gone" Regina explained.

"Gone?!" Emma exclaimed "Gone where?"

"I don't know" Regina replied "I've been looking for her but I can't see her"

"How long has she been gone?" Killian asked.

"Only like five minutes" Regina said.

"It's okay, she'll be around somewhere, we just need to split up and look for her" Henry the voice of reason told them. "Mom, you and Hook go and look over by the big wheel, I'll go and see if she's gone to the face painting or the balloon stall and Mom, you check the other stalls make sure none of the dwarfs have found her and when one of us finds her, just call the others to let them know"

"Okay" Emma said as she took Hook's hand and they made their way over to where Archie was sat on a chair by the big wheel reading a book.

"Is everything okay?" Archie asked with concern as he placed his book down, noticing Emma and Hook running over to him.

"Have you seen Charlotte?" Emma asked with panic in her voice.

"No not today I haven't, is she lost?"

"Yeah, she wondered off from Regina about five minutes ago!" Killian told him.

"Okay, well I'll keep an eye out for her"

"Thank you, call us if you find her please" Emma said before pulling Killian with her over to the few other small rides there was "She's gotta be here, she wouldn't just wonder off"

"Love, I know you're scared, I am too but she'll be okay. She knows everyone here and I can't imagine she'd get far on those little legs of hers" Killian gave his wife's hand a squeeze, he was a lot more scared that he was letting on, this was his little girl, his pride and joy who was missing but he couldn't let Emma know how worried he was, it would worry her more and she didn't need that.

"Yeah, she's got to be somewhere" Emma said before calling out her daughters name.

"Captain"

Emma and Hook both looked up to see Mr Smee standing by David's mini farm that he'd set up that morning. "What do you want, Smee?" Hook asked with slight annoyance in his voice, he had more important things going on at the moment than dealing with his first mate.

"You might wanna see this, captain" Smee replied.

"See what?"

"In here" Smee pointed into one of the animal pens.

Hook sighed and with Emma went over to the animal pen which Smee was pointing at, looking in he saw his daughter sat in the pig trough covered in mud with three little piglets running round her. "How longs she been here?" Hook asked.

"A while"

"A while and you didn't think to call?"

"I... I thought you knew"

"You thought I knew that my daughter was sat in a pig pen? Of course I didn't bloody know! Why would I have even allowed that?"

"She... she likes the pigs"

"She's three, of course she does, it doesn't mean I allow her to sit in there trough full of their stinking food!"

"Daddy, stop shouting" Charlotte cried as she covered her ears.

"It's okay, Lovebug" Emma reached over the pen and picked up her daughter "Daddy was just a little worried about you, we all were"

"I'm sorry, Mommy and Daddy, I just wanted to come see Grandpa's piggys!" she explained before burying her face in Emma's neck.

"It's okay, you just can't run off like that again, okay? You had everyone worried. You need to tell an adult if you want to go somewhere and we will take you, okay?" Emma told her.

Charlotte lifted her head up "I tried to tell Auntie Regina but she didn't listen to me"

"Auntie Regina was busy though wasn't she?"

Charlotte gave a sad nod.

"You need to wait until she's ready. You know she would have taken you to see the pigs once she was"

"I know, Mommy, I'm sorry" Charlotte buried her face back into Emma's neck and Emma could feel her hot tears against her neck, she knew that Charlotte understood that she'd done wrong, the tears told her that.

Emma rubbed her back to sooth her, "It's okay, let's get you home and cleaned up, while Daddy goes and let's everyone know you're okay and then you can come back and apologise to Auntie Regina and Henry, okay?"

Charlotte gave a small nod but didn't lift her head up.

Killian placed a kiss on his daughters head and then kissed his wifes cheek "I'll ring the others and let them know she's safe and then I'll apologise to Mr Smee"

"Yeah, it wasn't his fault. I'll go clean this one up and then we'll be back"

"Okay, see you soon"

"Yeah, won't be long" Emma said as she carried Charlotte to the house.

Killian pulled out his phone and rang Regina and explained that they'd found Charlotte and that they'd meet them in a bit and then he went over and apologised to Mr Smee for the way he had spoken to him. He couldn't believe he let his temper get the best of him, especially after they'd already found Charlotte.

Even the thought of loosing her though just broke him. She had only been missing for less than ten minutes but it was honestly the worst ten minutes of his entire life. He was glad now that she was safe but they'd definitely be having more words with her later about not wondering off as he wasn't sure his heart could take that worry again.


	9. Poorly Charlotte

**Here's chapter 9 :) I don't think it's completely canon with Emma's back story, but my memory is awful and I tried to remember the best I could! I think I'm going to start updating this story once a week now. I'll try to update on a Wednesday, so this one is a day early for this week :)**

 **Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me and inspire me to write more! I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

Killian sat in bed, they'd put Charlotte to bed an hour ago and had been relaxing together down stairs until Emma decided to get a shower, So Killian came up to bed to read his book that Belle had lent him from the library all about modern day piracy. It was a good book and he was enjoying it but he felt that these people had a cheek to refer to themselves as pirates. For starters they didn't even have big beautiful vessels like his Jolly Roger, they went round on tiny little boats with engines. He wondered how anyone could refer to themselves as a pirate and not have a pirate ship to sail on, a 'pirate boat' didn't really have the same ring to it. He had to laugh when he came across an image of them, how could they go round dressed like that? Pirates, especially the captain had to look sophisticated, well presented, or at least they did in his eyes.

Killian looked up when he heard his bedroom door open and watched as a very tired Charlotte came in rubbing her eyes while her doll Molly sat tucked under her arm. "Are you okay, my pirate princess?"

She shook her head sleepily "My tummy hurts, can I sleep in here with you?"

"Of course" he lifted her up and placed her in the middle of the bed, where she rolled over and snuggled up to him before drifting back off to sleep. It was rare that Charlotte woke up in the night now and even rarer than she came and asked to sleep with them, so Killian knew that she must be feeling really poorly to come in. Reaching over he felt her forehead from where her head laid on his chest and noticed she felt slightly warm, but nothing he'd worry about. Then he saw her arm which laid over his stomach and the little red spots that covered it, he then noticed them on her cheek. "Emma" he hissed trying to get his wife's attention from the bathroom without waking their daughter.

"Yeah?" she asked as she popped her head round the door while drying her hair with a towel.

"You need to go and get that vessel of yours started"

"What, why?" she asked with panic in her voice.

"It's Charlotte, I think she's got the plague or something, although I've not seen it for many years now so I might be wrong. She needs treatment though, look at her!"

"Calm down, let me see" Emma came over to her side of the bed in her dressing gown and sat down before looking at her daughter "It's okay, I think she's just caught chicken pox"

"Chicken pox?! I told you she'd been spending far to long with those chickens on your parents farm!"

Emma laughed and shook her head "She's not caught it from the chickens. It's a childhood illness, she'll get a few itchy spots and in about a week they'll scab over and fall off"

"But where has she picked this up from? And why is it called Chicken pox if it doesn't come from chickens?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.

"She could have caught it from anywhere, the park, Granny's, maybe even from Neal, I'll have to check with Mom tomorrow and see if he's got it. Once you get it though you're infectious a few days before the spots come out and as there are no other symptoms, it's hard to stop it spreading. She'll be fine" she said as she rubbed his shoulder reassuringly "And as to why it's called chicken pox... I'm not entirely sure"

"So... can we catch it?"

"I don't know about you but I shouldn't, it's something you only tend to get once. I remember getting it when I was five, it was the day before our school's Christmas play and I'd been chosen to play Mary in the nativity. I was so excited to wear the beautiful blue dress and carry the baby doll round with me, I'd even learnt all my lines off by heart. Once my foster Mom, Carol saw the spots she said there was no way I could go to school the next day and do the play as it wouldn't be right to spread it around. So I stayed at home with the neighbour from next door, while Carol went to see the play, she said she'd brought the ticket and hated to waste it. The girl I didn't like in that class, Sarah I think her name was got to play my role instead and Carol thought she was fantastic. That was the first time I realised nothing good would ever happen for someone like me."

"Oh Swan" Killian put his book down on his bedside table and then carefully as to not wake Charlotte he wrapped his arm around Emma and pulled her close "Good has happened to you, look at everything you have now"

"I know and I'm grateful for everything I have now, but it was hard back then. I hadn't long been with Carol but I was happy with her, she was lovely. Then the nativity happened and then as soon as Christmas was over I got shipped off to another children's home. I can't even remember why I had to leave now, I just know I remember it being the start of everything bad."

Killian leant over and kissed her temple "I know your childhood was hard but you've got me now and Charlotte and everyone else. You're loved beyond belief and we won't let anything bad happen to you ever again."

"I know" she smiled as she interlaced her fingers with his which hung over her shoulder. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me"

"Aye, Swan, and you are too me"

"True love, right?"

"Aye" he said as he leant over and gave her a kiss. "And we've got our product of true love too" he smiled down at Charlotte.

"We do" she replied looking down at her "She looks so angelic when she's asleep"

"She's always an angel" he laughed.

"Maybe for you, I'm sure her pirate side comes out more when you're not around!"

Killian laughed and then his face turned serious "She'll be okay from these chicken spot things though, right?"

"Of course she will, I promise. She may just be a bit grumpy for the next few days"

"Ah, that'll be her Mom's side coming out of her"

"Hey" she laughed giving his hand a squeeze "I'm not grumpy"

"No... what was it you said Elsa called you..." he thought for a moment and used his stump to scratch his head "Prickly, that was it right?"

"Yeah... how am I prickly?"

"You're not now but when we first met you did shout at me rather a lot"

"Only because you were too busy trying to get into my pants rather than working on the missions we were on"

"Aye, I'll admit I was a little flirtatious back then"

"A little?" she laughed

"Okay, a lot but I fancied you and I had to let you know"

"I knew alright" she leant over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "We should probably get some rest before this one wakes up tomorrow as I don't think she'll be in the best of moods"

"Yes, you're probably right. We will need to be in good form tomorrow for when she wakes"

"Yeah, tomorrow isn't gonna be a fun day, I'll tell you that now" She said as she untangled their fingers and got up before making her way to her chest of drawers. "I'll just get my pyjamas on and clean my teeth, then I'll be back to join you"

"Look forward to it" he smiled at her as he watched her go back into the bathroom. Once she'd disappeared he leant down and planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead before carefully moving her over so he could snuggle down next to her and get some sleep.


	10. Horse Riding

**Okay, first off, I know it's not Wednesday... let's just say I'll try to update at least once a week? just not sure what day! somewhere between Monday and Wednesday though!**

 **Secondly, this chapter isn't my strongest I've been ill and my brain has turned to mush, but I hope you all enjoy it just the same!**

 **and last but not least, thank you so so much for all your lovely wonderful reviews, this chapter is for all of you who have taken the time to leave me such a lovely review and also for all my amazing Oncer's on Twitter who have helped pick me up this week! :)**

Emma linked her arm through her Mother's as they made their way from the Charming's farm house to the stables where her father and the children were waiting for them.

"Do you think Dad's told Charlotte yet that she'll finally get to ride today?" Emma asked

"Probably, I think he was more excited that she was" Snow laughed.

"Well she was excited this morning just to go and help muck out the stables and brush the horses"

"Bless her, she's a wonderful little helper"

"I'd say more a hindrance than a helper at times, but she does try" Emma paused for a second before looking at her Mom with a worried expression. "Do you think she will will be okay?"

"On the horse? Of course she will be, she's not going on alone, you're Father will be with her the whole time" Snow replied.

"I know... I just worry"

"It's a parents job to worry. I'd be worried if you didn't worry about her"

They soon approached the stables where Charlotte and Neal were sat on hay bales laughing over something one of them had just said while Charming secured the saddle to his horse, Storm.

"Mommy!" Charlotte squealed when she saw her Mother enter the stables "I'm finally big enough to ride Storm with Grandpa!" she climbed down off the bale and ran over to Emma.

"I know, Lovebug" Emma picked up her daughter and sat her on her hip "You're gonna have so much fun!"

"I am, Grandpa said he even got me a special helmet too!"

"He did?" Emma said as she looked over at her father with a confused expression on her face.

"He did" Charming replied, turning around he knelt down and pulled a box from underneath the bench. "Want to see?"

"Yes!" Charlotte wiggled free from her mothers arms and ran over to her Grandpa who'd placed the box on the bench. "Can I open it?"

"Of course" Charming smiled.

Charlotte pulled open the top of the box to revel her new riding helmet which was a light pink with silver diamantes on that spelt out 'Lottie' across the back of the helmet. "I love it Grandpa, It's so pretty!" Charlotte wrapped her arms around Charming's legs "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome" he told her as he knelt down to her level and took the helmet from her hands before placing it on her head and gently doing it up under her chin "I wanted to get 'Charlotte' on the back but it's such a long name, the letters had to be really small for it to fit. I'm sure you don't mind that it says 'Lottie' though, right?"

"No, Daddy said that's like my nickername, like his is Captain Hook"

"You mean nickname" Emma laughed.

Charming kissed his granddaughter's cheek before standing up "As long as you like it, that's all that matters"

"Can we go riding now?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, we just need to get mine and Neal's helmet on and then we will be ready"

"Pass us Neal's, I'll put it on" Snow said

Charming passed his wife their son's blue helmet which had red stripes down the side. Snow placed it on his head and did the clip up before taking his hand and helping him of the hay bales "Shall we go and get your pony?"

"Yes, let's go!" Neal said excitedly as he dragged her from the stable to the one next door where his pony Mischief was all ready and waiting.

Emma walked round Storm and over to her Father "You didn't have to buy Charlotte a whole new helmet. She could have just worn Neal's old one"

"I know, but I wanted her to have her own and she looks adorable in it" he replied as he looked over at Charlotte who was now stood next to Storm gently stroking the hair on the horse's side.

"She does and I'm sure it'll get a lot of use too"

"I hope so" Charming said before making his way over to Charlotte "You ready?"

"Yes!" She squealed with excitement.

"Okay, let me hop on and then your Mommy can pass you up to me, okay?"

"Okay"

Charming climbed up on to his horse and once he was sat comfortably he held his arms out ready to take Charlotte from Emma.

Emma lifted up her daughter and passed her to Charming who sat her in front of him "You listen to everything your Grandpa tells you, okay?"

"Yes I will, Mommy"

"And be good."

Charming laughed "She's always good"

"For you maybe" Emma smiled as she took hold of Storm's reigns and led the horse out side to where Snow was waiting with Neal who was sat on top of his small black and white pony. Once they were outside the stables Emma let go of the reigns and let Charming take control of the horse. The five of them slowly made their way towards the field that was at the back of the Charming's property. It was a lovely size field for them to ride the horses in and was also used for the horses during the day to graze and have a run around in.

"Mommy, make sure you get pictures for Daddy and Henry!" Charlotte instructed her Mom as they got to the field.

"I will, I've got my phone right here" Emma held up her phone to show her.

"Good, Daddy will be sad to miss this"

"He will but he'll get to see the photos"

"Are you ready?" Charming asked Charlotte and Neal.

"Yes lets go!" they both said in sync.

"Okay, first we will take a slow trot around the outside of the field to get Charlotte used to it and we will go from there" Charming explained as he instructed Storm to start moving.

"Bye Mommy!" Charlotte grinned at Emma and gave her a little wave.

"See you in a bit, Lovebug" Emma waved back at her daughter as she rode off. She then sat down on a little bench that Charming had built at the edge of the field next to her Mom.

"How is Killian doing now?" Snow asked.

"Still feeling sorry for himself. I think all the spots have finally come out now" Emma replied.

"That's good"

"Yeah, I'll be glad when it's over with. I've even had to hide his hook from him to stop him using it as a scratching device!"

Snow laughed "I'm sure he'll find other ways"

"I hope not. I've left him in bed today with plenty of books and films to keep him distracted. I just feel bad that I can't be with Henry as well"

"I know" Snow placed her hand on Emma's arm. "I'm sure Regina is doing a good job of taking care of him and his spots"

"Yeah I phoned him this morning and he seems to be doing better and I said we would pop round once we leave you. I just can't believe this towns not had this until now."

"No I can't either. I'm guessing Neal or Charlotte must have picked it up when you took them out of town a couple a weeks ago to that museum"

Emma nodded in agreement. "How come you and dad haven't caught them? Or anyone from the Enchanted Forest for that matter?"

"Maybe we're immune?"

"Maybe" Emma pondered "Regina said that Robyn and Zelena have them at the moment."

"Zelena is from Oz though, remember."

"Yeah, she didn't spend much time in the Enchanted Forest, a bit like Killian didn't with being in Neverland and at sea"

"Exactly" Snow replied. "It's strange how these things work. I'm just glad Neal got over it pretty quickly"

"Yeah, Charlotte did too. Just a few scabs left on her back now I think."

"And hopefully it won't be long before Killian gets over it"

"Yeah let's hope not or otherwise he is coming to live with you" Emma laughed.

"Ooh no no no! Could you imagine your Father and Killian living under one roof? It would be like having two children to deal with!"

"It really would!" Emma replied before remembering she was meant to be taking photos of Charlotte. "Oh... where's my phone?" she asked feeling around for it in her pockets.

"It's there on the bench" Snow pointed to the spot next to Emma.

"Ah thank you" Emma picked up her phone and took a few photos of Charlotte on her first ever horse ride. "She's loving that"

"She is" Snow smiled "You'll be getting her her own pony before you know it"

"In a year or so it'll be something to think about. I think she's happy just riding with Dad at the moment"

"Yeah, she looks it" They both watched as Storm and Mischief made there way back over to them.

Charlotte had the biggest grin on her face "Mommy, did you see me?" she shouted.

"I did!" Emma replied as the horses approched them "Was it fun?"

"It was the best, Mommy! Grandpa said we can go round again, can I Mommy?"

"Of course you can, I'll even film you going round this time so we can show Daddy when we get in"

"That'll make him smile won't it?"

"Or panic" Snow said under her breath causing Emma to giggle.

"Yeah, he'll love watching you" Emma told her.

"Let's go again, Grandpa!" Charlotte said excitedly.

"Okay, Okay. Once more round and then we will give Storm and Mischief a little break, okay?" Charming told them

"But then we can come back out later?" Charlotte asked as she looked up at him with her big hopeful blue eyes.

"Yeah, can we come back out later, Dad?" Neal added

"Of course we can" Charming replied knowing he'd never be able to say no to his granddaughter or his son.

After one more trip round the field they all came in from some well earned lunch which Snow and Emma cooked up for them before heading back out to spend the rest of the afternoon in the field with Storm and Mischief.


	11. Family Picnic part 1

**Here is my newest chapter, inspired by OnceUponAMads! I hope you all enjoy and please feel free to leave a review as they really do make my day!**

 **Just a little note to say I have taken down my other story 'I will find you, I will always find you' for now, I don't know if many people were liking it and I honestly was struggling to find the motivation to finish chapter two, hopefully I'll be able to finish it and publish it all again at a later date.**

 **Again this is all unedited but I hope you still enjoy it :)**

"Killian, you can't give a baby rum!" Emma exclaimed to her husband as they walked through the woods trying to find a spot for their family picnic.

"I know, I was joking" Killian replied with a small laugh.

"Well I hope you told Aladdin you were joking, I don't want him thinking he can give his and Jasmine's new baby rum"

"Of course I did, Love"

"Daddy, did I have rum?" Charlotte asked from where she sat upon her father's shoulders.

"No and you won't be for a long time yet either" Emma told her "We will be sticking to water and juice"

"You still never did tell why we had to stick to water?" Killian asked as he remembered the conversation from a few years ago when Emma had come back from another realm with Regina and Robin Hood.

"Let's just say the wish realm you was a proper old drunk pirate"

"Old?"

"Yes, Old and a bit podgy too" Emma laughed as she poked her husband's flat stomach.

"Podgy? Like fat?" Killian asked with a confused expression on his face.

Emma nodded as she switched the picnic basket to her other arm. "This is getting heavy, don't suppose you fancy setting up anywhere around here?"

"Look! We can sit by them pretty flowers" Charlotte exclaimed with excitement as she pointed to the pretty flowers that were just up the path from where they were.

"They look like the ones from Camelot" Emma smiled as she saw them.

"They do" Hook replied.

"Where's Camelot?" Charlotte asked her parents.

"It's another realm, Lovebug" Emma explained "A bit like the Enchanted Forest and Neverland"

"Can we go?"

"No" both her parents said at the same time. Camelot held a lot of bad memories for both of them that neither wished to relive anytime soon.

"Why?" Charlotte pouted as they approached the field of flowers.

"Because we've told you, we don't want you going to any other realms while your so little" Emma told her as she placed the picnic basket on the ground and then took Charlotte down from Killian's shoulders. "These places aren't for little girls like you"

"But little girls must live there for there to be grown ups there" Charlotte pondered

"Well yes, but they were born there, it's all they know" Emma tried to explain as she laid the picnic mat out on the floor "They've grown up with Dragons, Orgres and magic"

"I know magic!" Charlotte challenged

"I know, but not that sort of magic" Emma tried to keep magic out of Charlotte's life and only used it when it was completely necessary. Charlotte herself hadn't yet shown any signs of having her Mom's magic ability's which in a way Emma was glad of as it was one less thing her daughter had to worry about and one less thing as a mother that she had to worry about too.

"What sort is it then?"

"It's hard to explain, but it's just not the sort of magic I want you seeing"

"Okay" Charlotte pouted as she sat on the picnic mat where Killian had started laying out the food from the basket.

"Hey, you still get to do things most normal three year olds don't" he said as he put a straw in her juice cartoon and passed it to her.

"Like what?"

Killian came and sat next to her while Emma finished sorting out the rest of the food "Like sail on the greatest pirate ship ever made with Captain Hook, Have dinner with the real Snow White and Prince Charming and have sleepovers with the Evil Queen!"

Charlotte laughed "but you're not Captain Hook you're Daddy"

"I know I'm Daddy to you, but you watched the film with Henry, right?"

Charlotte nodded "But he didn't look anything like you"

"I know... that was bad form on there part. I'm much more handsome than that guy with the big hat and moustache! They got your Grandma and Grandpa right though, don't you think?"

"I think Grandma Snow is much prettier than she is in the film" Charlotte paused for a moment and took a sip of her juice before looking up at her dad with curious eyes "Do other people want to meet Grandma then?"

"Yes, from what your Mother has told me, lots of little girls and boys are big fans of your grandparents"

"Why doesn't Grandma and Grandpa go and meet them then? That would be a nice thing for them to do, wouldn't it?"

Emma looked up when she heard the conversation going on between her Daughter and husband and quickly made her way over. "They do get to meet Snow White, just not your Grandma"

"So there is another Snow White?" Charlotte wondered with a confused expression.

"No... Sometimes people dress up as her and pretend to be her, to make little girls like you happy. There is a magical place called Disney World where they say all the fairytale characters live"

"But they don't they live here or in the Enchanted Forest"

"We know that but other people don't. All they have is the books and films to go on, they don't know it's all real like we do" Emma explained.

"So we should tell them!" Charlotte exclaimed

"But that would ruin everything, the town would be swamped with people wanted to visit the real prince and princesses and we would never get to live normally any more."

"But how do the ones at Disney World get to live normally?"

"Because they're just pretend, they wear a costume and once the park is closed for the night they get to go home"

"Do the other children know they're pretend?"

"No, they believe they're the real ones but that's what makes it so magical" Emma told her before looking over to Killian with a help me expression. This conversation was getting far to confusing for her so she had no idea how confusing it must be for a three year old.

"Who's ready for some lunch?" Killian asked.

"Me!" Charlotte squealed.

"Tuck in then" He handed her a paper plate. "Make sure you have a bit of everything though, not just the sugared doughnuts"

"I will" Charlotte giggled as she reached for a jam sandwich.

"Good lass" Killian smiled at her. Emma came over and snuggled up next to him "Not hungry?"

"Not yet, just wanted to say thank you for getting me out of that"

"You're most welcome, although I should probably apologise for starting the conversation off in the first place."

"No, you're okay. You were just trying to help."

"I didn't do too well at helping though"

"You got her off the subject of wanting to go to Camelot!"

"Very true" he leant down and gave his wife a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mommy, Daddy are you having any food?" Charlotte asked as she came over to where her parents were sat.

"Yes, we were just about to get some" Emma told her as she noticed the food piled high on her daughters plate "Are you going to eat all that?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna eat it all!"

"I hope you do, It'll be sad to see it go to waste otherwise"

Charlotte sat down and began to eat from her plate which was piled with sandwiches, cucumber sticks, crisps, grapes, cookies, chocolate buttons and of course, a sugared doughnut; while her parents went and picked out there food. She sat there happily eating her jam sandwich when a fly started buzzing around her. "Go Away!" she attempted to bat the fly away with her hand but missed it. "Bloody hell! I said go away Mr Fly!" she said as she attempted to bat it away for the second time.

Emma and Killian both stopped what they were doing any looked at each other "Did she say what I think she said?" Killian asked with an amused grin.

"Yes, I told you that you had been saying it too much!" Emma said as she stood up and went over to Charlotte, took her plate and moved her away from the bothersome fly.

"Ah that's just the pirate in her coming out!" Killian said proudly.

"But we don't want her inner pirate coming out around my parents or anyone else for that matter"

Killian laughed "But it's quite adorable hearing her say it, right?"

Emma shook her head and held back a laugh "Yes, I'll agree it was quite cute!"

"What was cute?" Charlotte asked with a mouthful of crisps.

"Nothing, don't worry and what have we told you about talking with your mouthful?" Emma asked her.

"Not to do it" She said with her mouth still full of crisps.

"Exactly, so please don't say anything else till you've swallowed what's in your mouth"

Charlotte swallowed her food "Sorry, Mommy. I won't do it again"

"It's okay, it's just not nice to see"

"I know. Uncle Neal does it sometimes and it's gross"

"See, so you know what it's like for us now when you talk with everything in your mouth"

Charlotte nodded as she took another crisp from her plate and popped it in her mouth.

Killian came over and sat down with his plate of food "This is a lovely picnic"

Charlotte swallowed her crisps before agreeing with her father.

"After this maybe we can play some games?" Emma suggested.

"What games?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know, I'm sure I can think of something"

"Okay!" Charlotte replied excitedly before going back to her lunch.

 **Would you like a part two of this oneshot with them playing games? or would you rather I left it here? let me know :)**


	12. Family Picnic Part 2

**Here is part 2 and it might be my favourite chapter yet! Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they really mean a lot! Enjoy :)**

Charlotte grinned from where she sat in the little nook of the tree about five foot from the floor. She could see her Father counting to fifty from the picnic mat where he sat with his back to her and his hand over his eyes and she could see her Mother hiding in the bushes opposite, her red leather coat stood out amongst the green leaves.

"...48, 49. 50" Charlotte watched as her Father got up and went to look behind the trees that were in front of him. She held her hand over her mouth to quiet her giggle as she watched him jump around the tree trunk thinking she was there and hoping to surprise her.

"Come on out, my little Pirate Princess" Killian called out to his daughter hoping to get her to reveal where she was but Charlotte stayed quiet, she was determined to win this game. She was normally always the first one found either by having an obvious hiding spot or by letting out a giggle, sometimes she just got bored and revealed where she was but today was going to be different, she was gonna stick this one out till the end.

Charlotte looked over when she heard a rustle in the bushes opposite and saw her mother get down on to her knees from the crouching position she was in. She looked back over to see if her Father had heard the noise but he was still looking behind some of the trees on the other side of the picnic mat so obviously hadn't. She looked back over at her Mother and noticed that now she'd kneeled down she was more hidden by the leaves which made her jacket less obvious. Charlotte covered her mouth to hide another giggle, there was no way her Father would find any of them anytime soon. She wondered how long it would be before he got bored and gave up?

"Swan, come on... this is a stupid game, just show yourself!" Killian used his hook to push the branches back of some of the bushes nearest to him. "I will find both of you!"

Charlotte saw her Father getting closer to the tree she was currently sat in, she knew if he just looked up slightly he'd spot her. She looked up and realised she could possibly reach the branch above her and climb higher. She knew if she climbed higher she'd still be able to see her parents and that was their only rule, she could hide where ever she liked as long as she could still see them.

She slowly stood up in the little nook and grabbed hold of the branch above her head. She looked to make sure her Father wasn't watching before pulling herself up on to the branch above. She loved climbing and Henry had even started calling her 'Monkey' because he told her she was as good at climbing as one.

She straddled the next branch as she looked up to see if she could go any higher. She could see it was possible, the branch above her wasn't that high, she could easily reach it with a little stretch. Checking on her parents once more she noticed that her Father had seemed to spot her Mother's red jacket and was making his way towards her. While he was distracted Charlotte managed to pull herself up on to the next branch and the branch above that.

She looked down, she was high now, up higher than what she ever remembered climbing before but she could go up a little more, right? She reached up for the next branch and pulled herself up onto it. She felt pleased with herself that she'd managed to get so high, she knew her Father would never look this high for her. She was gonna win the game, they were gonna have to ask her to give herself up because her hiding spot was just so good.

She sat and watched her Father help her Mother from the bush she was hiding in, they gave each other a kiss which made Charlotte cringe. Everyone told her she should be pleased that her parents loved each other and she was, she just didn't like it when they kissed in front of her. They soon broke apart and began to look around for her.

"How have you not found her yet?" Emma asked.

"I've no idea, love. To be honest I was expecting to find her with in the first minute of looking" Killian replied.

"You don't think she's got lost, do you?"

"No, she'll be around, she knows the rules. I'm sure she's somewhere watching us looking for her" Killian said as he looked behind yet another tree

Charlotte smiled at her Father's comment, she was watching but not on the ground where they thought she'd be.

"Have you looked up?" Emma asked.

"Up?" Hook frowned.

"Yeah, up in the trees, you know what a climber she is"

"It's not gonna be up though, is it?" Killian laughed "More eye level too us"

"True" Emma agreed as they began to look in the trees around them.

Charlotte sat patiently waiting, this spot wasn't as cosy as the nook she had originally sat in, she was straddled on a thick branch here and had to hold on with her hands to stop herself from falling. It would be worth it though when they had to give up and she would then win the game because of her fantastic hiding spot. She looked around and realised she'd lost sight of her parents, they wouldn't have wondered off and just left her, would they? She then caught a glimpse of red below her, looking down she saw her Mother stood under the tree she was sat in, she hadn't seen her yet though.

Charlotte suddenly realised how high she was. Lurching forward she wrapped her arms around the branch tightly. What was she to do now? Sit here and wait it out and hope her parents find her before she fell or call out to them and get them to help her? She wanted to win so badly, prove that she was finally a big girl who could play games like this, because then they'd tell her Uncle Neal and he wouldn't say she was a baby and couldn't play with him and Robyn. She was scared though, terrified of how high she was, all she could think about is what happens if she fell?

"Mommy!" Charlotte called out without giving it a second thought "Mommy help me!"

Emma looked around but couldn't see her daughter "Charlotte? Where are you Bug?"

"Mommy, I'm up here, help me please!"

Emma looked up to see her daughter holding on to the tree branch for grim death. "It's okay, we will get you down!"

Killian had come over to see what was going on "I'll go and fetch her"

"Are you sure?" Emma asked "I can go"

"It's fine, I've climbed a beanstalk, twice. This is nothing" Killian told her as he began to climb the tree up to Charlotte.

"Daddy's coming, baby, you just hold on tight!" Emma called up to reassure her daughter "You'll be down in no time"

"I'm scared, Mommy!" Charlotte called back with panic in her voice.

"I know but look, Daddy is nearly there. Keep watching him and you'll be okay!"

Killian soon reached Charlotte, he placed his hook protectively on her back, hoping he'd be able to use it if she slipped but also praying it wouldn't come to that. "I'm gonna have to put you over my shoulder, okay? Like a fireman would"

"What if I fall?"

"Do you really think I'd let my precious pirate princess fall?"

Charlotte shook her head "But I might slip by accident"

Killian leant forward and placed a kiss on the top of her head "You are going to be fine, you just need to listen to me, okay? And do everything I tell you too and then we will be back down with Mommy in no time"

"Okay, Daddy" Charlotte replied with a shaky voice.

"I'm gonna wrap my arm around you, okay? You're gonna then have to shuffle forward towards me and wrap your arms around my neck"

"Okay"

Killian did as he said he would and Charlotte bravely managed to move herself and take hold of him. "I'm gonna have to move you onto my shoulder and you need to hold my jacket. I've got you though, you're safe!" He slowly began to move Charlotte so she laid over his shoulder, she let out a small whimper as he did so but he felt her grab the back of his leather jacket which is what he needed her to do. He would have loved to have been able to carry her normally down the tree but he was already at a disadvantage with his hook as it was, so this was the way it had to be. "Shall we get ourselves back to Mommy now?"

"Yes please!" Charlotte cried.

Killian slowly made his way back down the tree with his daughter on his shoulder, it took him a lot longer to get down than it did to get up but he wasn't gonna risk dropping her. Eventually they finally made it to the floor where Emma was waiting for them.

"Mommy!" Charlotte ran over to her once Killian had put her down and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck as she picked her up "I don't want to climb any more"

"No, maybe we should give climbing a rest for a bit, yeah?" Emma agreed.

"Aye I think we've had enough adventures in climbing today to last us a while" Killian said as he came over and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Who's for going back home and having some hot chocolate with cinnamon"

"Me!" both Emma and Charlotte said at the same time causing them both to giggle.

"Okay, then let's pack up this picnic and head home" Killian gave both his girls a kiss on the cheek before going over to the picnic mat to start packing things away.

"Come on, Lovebug, let's help Daddy, the quicker we help the quicker we can get home" Emma told her daughter as she placed her on the floor.

It didn't take long to tidy up the picnic with all three helping, and before they knew it they were all settled back at home on the couch with hot chocolate with cinnamon and Charlotte's favourite of Tarzan on the TV.

 **Coming up next we will get to experience some of Charlotte's firsts via flashbacks! :)**


	13. Firsts

**This chapter turned out to be a long one, which is funny because three days ago I had no motivation to write at all! I really hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think with a review as they really do help motivate me to write more and also they let me know that people are actually enjoying my work. :)**

"Come in" Killian smiled as he greeted Jasmine at the front door with her five day old little boy Jamal swaddled up tightly in a blue blanket in her arms.

"Thank you" she replied "I don't suppose you could give Aladdin a help with the pram?" she nodded to where Aladdin was trying to lift the pram up the steps to the Jones's house.

"Aye, of course" Killian went down and helped Aladdin to carry the push chair up the steps and put it just inside the doorway. "Emma is just upstairs getting sorted, she shouldn't be long, Can I get you both a drink?"

"Just some water for me" Jasmine replied.

"Yeah, I'll just have some water too, if that's okay?" Aladdin added.

"Two waters coming up" Killian made his way into the kitchen as Emma came down the stairs.

"You're here, let me see him!" she squealed excitedly as she made her way over to Jasmine and took a peek inside the blue blanket "Oh isn't he gorgeous, he looks just like you Aladdin"

"He does, just with my nose" Jasmine smiled as Emma led them into the sitting room. "Where's Charlotte?"

"She's on a lunch date with Henry" Emma explained as they sat down "I was going to cancel it this morning when Henry text but she woke up with a bit of a sniffle. It's probably just a little bit of hay fever but I didn't want to chance it around Jamal but hopefully she can meet him soon"

"That's fair enough, and thank you, I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with a sick baby just yet"

"Well I'm sure as it's still summer and quite warm you may get away with it for a little bit"

"Unlike us" Killian said as he carried the two glasses of water in from the kitchen where he had over heard the conversation "A February baby doesn't do too well for keeping away from colds"

"She only got the one" Emma replied.

"One too many for such a tiny lass"

"That's true, but she dealt with it well" Emma said before turning back to Jasmine "So how was your first night at home with him?"

"Good" Jasmine smiled down at the bundle in her arms "We were up quite a bit but I guess that was expected"

"Yeah, we were too on Charlotte's first night home" Emma agreed.

 _Emma finished making up Charlotte's bottle, she tested it on her wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot and found it was a little warm but hoped it would cool before Charlotte woke for a feed. Taking the bottle she made her way back upstairs where her husband and daughter were waiting. As she approched the top of he stairs she could hear Killian talking to Charlotte. She quietly peeked around the door and saw him laid on the bed with his back to her while Charlotte laid asleep next to him swaddled in her soft pink blanket, he was running his finger up and down her cheek as he spoke._

 _Emma leant against the door and just listened._

" _You my little pirate princess have already stolen my heart, you've only been in the world for less than a day and I already know I would do anything for you, as I would for your Mother. You both have my heart now and I hope you shall keep it safe as I shall do with yours. I will always be here to keep you safe and happy. You mean everything to me and I don't want you to ever feel about me as I felt about my own Father and I'm going to do all I can to prove to you that I can be the best Father you will ever need._

 _I promise to make you smile when you are sad, I'll hold your hand when you are scared and keep you warm if you are cold. I shall always be here for you, all you ever need to do is call and I'll be there. No one in my life will ever be as important to me as you and Your Mother, you are my girls, my loves._

 _I can't wait until your bigger and I can take you out on the Jolly Roger, I can teach you to sail and we can go wherever you want. I want you too see the world as I have done but hopefully the more beautiful parts of it. The three of us will have lots of adventures together and the first one started tonight when we brought you home._

 _This is a whole new adventure for your Mom and I, so go easy on us, okay? We love you and all we want to do is make you happy but it's all still a little new to us so we might make some mistakes, but we promise to try our best for you." He then began to hum their wedding song to her._

 _Emma felt a tear roll down her cheek as she watched her husband talking to their daughter. She couldn't believe how different he was to the man she met all them years ago in the Enchanted Forest. There was no way back then he would lay down with a day old baby and talk to her like she understood every word he had said. She was so glad he had changed and become the man he now was and she loved watching him bond with Charlotte._

 _Coughing a little she entered the room to let him know she was there, he smiled when he saw her, Coming round the bed she laid next to Charlotte on the other side and that's where they both stayed all night, just watching there daughter sleep, feeding her and talking of their future plans together and Emma couldn't have wished for a better first night with their new daughter._

"Would you like a cuddle?" Jasmine asked Emma.

"I'd love one!" Emma replied excitedly as she held her arms out for the small bundle. Jasmine passed him over and Emma cooed down at the little boy in her arms "Oh, he's so tiny, why can't they stay this small?"

"Aye, they are cute when they're that little" Killian agreed.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want too" Emma looked up at her husband and Aladdin "I know baby talk is probably boring for the two of you" She laughed to herself, five years ago she herself would have found baby talk boring, there was no way she'd have sat and discussed children and their cute ways with anyone. Now she loved nothing more than telling everyone about Charlotte and her latest achievements.

"Fancy a walk down to the Jolly?" Killian asked Aladdin "It's been a while since you've been aboard"

"Yeah, that sounds great" Aladdin replied before turning to Jasmine "You'll be okay?"

"Of course" Jasmine smiled "You deserve a break from Daddy duties"

He leant down and gave her a kiss on the lips "Thank you, see you soon"

Both women said goodbye to there husbands and watched them leave before turning their attention back to the baby in Emma's arms. "Look at him sleeping" Emma cooed "Enjoy this while you can as all this sleeping during the day doesn't last long at all, soon they learn to find there voice and believe me you'll miss the silence"

"I already do when he's up crying" Jasmine joked.

"It's when they finally learn to talk though and all you get is 'Mommy can we...' or 'Mommy I really want...' and as much as you love the fact they can talk and communicate with you a little part of you wishes they were still this small baby in your arms" Emma laughed.

"I bet it was lovely though when Charlotte said her first word, what was it?" Jasmine asked.

" _Your brother is gonna be home soon, Mommy really needs to start dinner" Emma smiled down at her seven month daughter who was sat on the rug in the living room chewing on a teething ring. "I'll have to tell him it's your fault for being so cute as the reason to why it's not cooked" Emma picked up a rattle that sat in front of her and shook it at Charlotte who then dropped the teether and reached for the rattle from her Mom._

" _Mom, I'm home" Henry called as he came through the front door._

" _You're early" Emma said as she stood up, lifted Charlotte on to her hip and made her way to the hallway to greet her son"I've not even started dinner yet"_

" _I know, but Belle wanted to take Gideon to the park with Grandpa and I didn't fancy it so I thought I'd just come home"_

" _That's okay, I'll just put this one for a nap" Emma jiggled Charlotte on her hip "And then I'll get dinner started"_

" _Hen-ee" Charlotte said as she reached out for her big brother._

" _Did she just...?" Henry asked shocked._

" _She just said her first word!" Emma beamed with pride before planting a kiss on Charlotte's cheek. "My girl is talking!"_

" _Hen-ee" Charlotte said again, this time with frustration in her voice as she tried to reach him._

" _Shall I put her down, while you start dinner?" Henry asked as he took his sister from his mother, who instantly rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes._

" _If you don't mind" Emma told him._

" _Not at all" he said before making his way upstairs with his sister._

 _Twenty minutes later, dinner was on, Charlotte was asleep upstairs and Henry and Emma were sat on the couch talking about their day._

" _I'm sorry her first word wasn't Mom or even Dad" Henry admitted._

" _No don't be silly" Emma replied "She'll say those words eventually. I'm pleased you got a first in her life. You are as special to her as me and Killian are and she obviously recognises that"_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Of course I'm sure" Emma wrapped her arm around Henry and pulled him towards her for a cuddle. "She'll have plenty more firsts. Killian might be a bit miffed that he missed this one but I'm sure he will get over it eventually"_

" _I hope so" Henry smiled. "It really has made my day though that I was her first word"_

" _Good, I'm pleased" Emma kissed the the top of her son's head._

"Henry was her first word" Emma told Jasmine.

"Ah, that's an unusual one, isn't it normally Mommy or Daddy?"

"Yes, but of course Charlotte had to be a little different" Emma laughed "And I'm pleased because it's still something Henry talks about too this day"

"He is such a proud big brother"

"He really is and he makes me proud when I watch him with her, they honestly adore each other so much and I'm so pleased"

"I bet you are" Jasmine smiled "I hope to give Jamal a sibling in the future but not for a while"

"Killian keeps hinting at having another"

"And are you going too?"

"I'm coming round to the idea, especially now Charlotte is three, She's a lot easier to look after now so I don't think it would be to hard with a new baby as well"

"No exactly, she'll probably even want to help"

"I'm sure she would, she loves to help. Anything where she gets to be active she's happy to do, I think she gets that from me"

"To be honest, I can't wait for him to be more active" Jasmine replied.

"Yeah, it is good when they finally start moving"

" _Come on, Lottie, come to Mommy" Emma held her arms out to her 11 month old daughter who was clinging hold of the side of the couch._

" _She's not going to come to you, it's gonna be me, isn't it? You're gonna walk to your Daddy" Killian said as he sat the other side of his daughter with his arms also out to her._

 _Charlotte looked between her Mother and Father and gave them both a big grin._

" _Come on little smiler, come to Mommy"_

" _She crawled to you first, lets have her first steps be to Daddy"_

 _Charlotte took one hand off the couch and stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked on it while looking between her parents deciding which one to go too. She looked up when she heard footsteps thumping down the stairs._

" _Mom, where's my blue jacket" Henry asked as he got to the bottom of the stairs._

" _It was hanging on your door last I saw" Emma replied._

" _It's not there now" Henry sighed. "Maybe I left it at Mom's I'll ring her to see"_

" _Okay, I'll check the washing just in case" Emma said standing up._

 _Charlotte watched her Mother stand up and go to walk from the room, she then turned to face her Father who still had his arms out cooing at her, she grinned at him, then slowly let go of the couch and took two very wobbly steps towards him before falling to the floor and crawling the rest of the way._

" _Swan! Did you see?" Killian asked excitedly as he lifted their daughter in the air._

" _See what?" Emma turned around and frowned._

 _"Charlotte, she took two steps!"_

" _She did?! And I missed it!" Emma pouted._

" _It's okay... let's see if she'll do it again" Killian hugged Charlotte close to him before placing her back next to the couch "You've got to show Mommy your new skill"_

 _Emma came back into the living room, completely forgetting about Henry's jacket, which he later told her was at Regina's anyway, and spent the rest of the afternoon encouraging Charlotte to walk little steps to and fro between her and Killian._

Jasmine sighed "They just grow so fast"

"They do but they'll always be your baby and with photos and videos you can always look back on the memories" Emma explained.

"That's very true" Jasmine smiled "Your Father has actually been giving us lessons in how to use a video camera"

Emma laughed "He has?"

"Yeah, he and Aladdin got talking the other week and Aladdin just happened to mention he had no idea what one was, so your Father found and old one of theirs and has let us use it"

"That was kind of him" Emma smiled.

"Yes, you're parents are truly wonderful"

Emma smiled with pride "Yeah, they really are. Dad actually filmed the whole of Charlotte's first birthday for us and edited it and everything and gave it to us as a gift"

"I'm not entirely sure what editing is" Jasmine laughed "But it sounds like a lovely gift"

"It really was. I'll have to dig the DVD out at some point to show you"

"Yeah, I'd love to see that, I might even get some ideas for this ones first birthday"

"Just don't ask my Mom to plan it, she goes party planning crazy"

" _Mom, I can't believe you've gone to all this trouble for a first birthday" Emma said as she looked around Granny's diner which was now unrecognisable with all the pink and white decorations that filled it._

" _My little baby granddaughter only turns one once, of course we had to go all out" Snow reminded her._

" _But she's not even gonna remember"_

" _No, but we will and these will be memories you'll hold dear to your heart, believe me"_

 _Emma nodded "I do... thank you"_

" _You are more than welcome" Snow placed her hands on Emma's cheeks and kissed her forehead "Now go enjoy your daughters birthday"_

 _Emma smiled before looking across the room to see Charlotte sat on Killian's lap, she had on a pink frilly dress with white tights and the small amount of blonde hair she had was held up on her head by a pink bow. Emma in some ways thought she looked a little ridiculous but her parents had gone out and brought her the outfit especially for the party so Emma felt it was only right to put her daughter in it._

 _She made her way over to the booth where Killian was sat with his brother Liam and his good friend Nemo. "Hey" she said as she sat next to her husband in the booth._

" _Hey" Nemo replied "We we're just talking about how much young Charlotte here looks like you"_

 _Emma smiled down at her daughter "She does, she just has Killian's eyes and pixie ears"_

 _Killian sighed with a small smile on his face "I don't have pixie ears!"_

" _You do!" Emma grinned "And I think they're cute!"_

" _Mama!" Charlotte said as she crawled off her Father's lap and on to her Mother's._

" _Hey lovebug" Emma kissed her daughters forehead before snuggling her close._

" _I can't believe she's one already, it doesn't seem so long ago we were all having a drink to celebrate her birth" Liam said to his brother._

" _I know it's gone so quickly" Killian admitted_

" _It won't be long before she'll be helping you steer the Jolly Roger" Nemo added._

" _She already does" Emma laughed. "Well at least she tries to anyway"_

" _She's a very good first mate, I'll have you know" Killian told them all causing them all to laugh._

 _Soon it was time for cake and presents before the birthday girl fell asleep for a very well deserved nap after being completely and truly spoilt but all her loved ones._

Jamal soon started to stir in Emma's arms "I think someone is hungry"

I think so too" Jasmine replied, standing up she made her way over to the pram where the diaper bag sat, she pulled out a bottle and some formula. "Is it okay if I just use the kitchen to heat this up?"

"Of course" Emma replied "Use whatever you need"

"Thank you" Jasmine called back.

Emma stared down and the small baby in her arms, she could tell he was starting to get hungry as he was getting more restless. "It's okay little one, Mommy will be back with your food very soon"

Jasmine soon appeared with the bottle and passed it to Emma to feed Jamal. The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon discussing their children and catching up on each others lives before their husbands came home.


	14. Sunrise

**Here is another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, I had a lot of fun writing this one and it might just be another one of my favourites!**

 **To the guest who asked, I'm not entirely sure yet if Charlotte will have magic, I haven't included a lot of magic in the story so far but it's something for me to think about :)**

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews on the last chapter!**

"Daddy" Charlotte whispered loudly as she tugged on Killian's left forearm "Daddy, wake up!"

Killian rubbed his eyes with his hand as he sat up to see his three year old grinning at him from beside the bed "What's the matter?"

"It's morning, Daddy!"

Killian looked at the bedside clock which sat on the table next to his sleeping wife and saw it was 5:32am. He knew that Emma hadn't gone to bed till 2am last night after having to deal with some of the dwarfs getting drunk in the bar and trying to start a fight with the bar owner. He didn't want her waking up now after only three hours of sleep. "Come on then, let's get up" he told his daughter as he grabbed his hook from his bedside table and slotted it into place.

"Yes! Can we go read some stories?" Charlotte asked as she took hold of her Father's hand and dragged him from his room to hers. "Or shall we make Mommy breakfast in bed? She likes it when we do that right?!"

Killian smiled at his daughters love of making her Mom happy but he knew that it was all she would go on about until he agreed to the idea and that would mean having to wake Emma up which he didn't want to do, even though he knew she wouldn't mind being woken up by Charlotte. "I have a better idea" Killian told her when an idea suddenly hit him, something he had been meaning to do for a while and never got round too.

"You do?"

"Yes, shall we go down to the Jolly and watch the sun rise?" he asked

"Yes! That sounds like fun! Can Mommy come too?"

"No, let's just have a Daddy/Daughter date and let Mommy sleep, shall we?"

"Okay" Charlotte grinned "Do I got to get dressed though?"

Killian knew they didn't have long till the sun rose and he noticed that Charlotte was in her footless pyjama onesie so was sure she would be warm enough in that with a coat on, it would be quicker than having to change her whole outfit. "No, I think you can stay in your pyjamas"

"I can?" she asked excitedly. Her onesie was one of her favourite outfits and one she would wear night after night until Emma had to prise it away from her and make her wear something else so she could wash it. So Charlotte was delighted at the fact she could keep it on.

"Yes, just put some socks on while I get changed, okay?"

"Okay" Charlotte made her way to her chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of pink socks. Sitting down she managed to put them on after a few attempts, they weren't on completely right, the heel of the sock on her right foot sat on top of her foot but she was pleased she had managed to do it.

Killian came back in moments later in his black jeans and a plain white t-shirt, not one he normally wore but he didn't have time to find a shirt and vest to put on. "Right, let's go put our shoes on" he picked Charlotte up and carried her down the stairs. "Shall we wear are matching boots?"

"Yes!" Charlotte squealed with excitement. The boots weren't exactly matching as Charlotte's had little white embroidered flowers on the ankle. but they were both mainly black so Killian liked to tell her that they had matching boots which she loved the idea off.

Once their coats and boots were on, Killian left Charlotte down stairs while he went upstairs to give Emma a kiss on the cheek and leave a little note on his pillow for her.

 _Morning Swan,_

 _Charlotte and I have popped down to the Jolly to watch the sunrise, if you wake you are more than welcome to join us, if not we will be back before breakfast._

 _We love you._

 _Your Pirate and your Princess_

 _xxxxx_

Once he came back down he contemplated taking some fruit for them to eat on board to tied them over till breakfast but realised he probably had some snacks on board they could eat if they got hungry. Taking hold of Charlotte's hand they left the house and made the five minute walk down to the dock where the Jolly Roger was waiting for them.

Once on board Charlotte ran straight up to the ships wheel and pretended to steer the ship "Look, I'm the Captain!"

Killian laughed as he came up to join her "I thought we agreed I was the Captain aboard this ship and you were my first mate? Then you are the Captain on the little Jolly and I am your first mate?"

Charlotte giggled as she gripped hold of the wheel "Can I just be Captain today, Daddy, pretty please?"

"Okay, as you asked so nicely" he replied as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you!" she gave him one of her big smiles that melted his heart before turning her attention back to the wheel.

Killian shook his head with a smile and said to himself "Just like your Mom, you got me wrapped around your little finger." He left her having fun at the wheel and walked down the steps and over to the side of the ship where he leant on the edge to watch the sun rise over the water. It was one of his favourite past times. He'd always been an early riser since he could remember so in his pirate days especially, he would come on deck at least three times a week if not more to see the sun rise. He loved the calming feeling that washed over him as he watched knowing that a whole new day lie ahead with new adventures waiting for him. Suddenly he felt a little tug on his trousers, looking down he saw Charlotte grinning up at him "Are you okay my pirate princess?"

"I can't see" she said as she stood on her tiptoes and demonstrated that she still wasn't quite tall enough to see over the side of the ship.

Killian laughed as he picked her up and sat her on the side of the ship where he wrapped one arm tightly around her middle to stop her falling. "Is that better?"

"Yes" she grinned as she leant back against him, resting her head on his collar bone. "It's so pretty!"

"It is" he replied. "A brand new day is starting"

"And Mommy is missing it!"

"It's okay, I'm sure Mommy won't mind and they'll be plenty more sunrises for her to see"

"Can we bring her and show her it tomorrow?"

"Aye, we can ask her if she would like to come down to watch"

"I think she will like this"

"I think she will too" Killian as they watched the sun rising together.

After five minutes of watching Charlotte started to get bored and restless, so Killian placed her back on the deck of the ship, where she got down on her hands and knees and began to crawl around.

Killain laughed "What are you doing?"

"I'm the ships cat!" Charlotte exclaimed before letting out a meow.

"You make quite an adorable cat"

"Meow!" Charlotte replied in agreement as she crawled over to the steps of the ship which lead to the wheel.

"Where are you going, Kitty?" Killian said playing along with his daughters game "Don't you want some milk?" he noticed something on the floor had caught her attention. "What have you got there?" he made his way over to where she now sat on the deck.

"What's this?" she pointed to a carving on the floor.

"That" he said as he sat next to her and pulled her on to his lap "Is something very special"

"It is?" she looked up at him with her big curious eyes. "What's it say?"

Killian leant forward and ran his fingers over the carving, it was a love heart and read out what it said inside;

 _K, E_

 _C_

 _20/02/18_

"This marks the first day you ever came aboard the Jolly Roger" he smiled as he remembered they day the three of them first sat here, Charlotte had only been six days old. Emma held her tightly in her arms where she was swaddled in a fluffy cream blanket and all you could see was her little face poking out and bottom of her pink knitted hat. They both wanted to do something to mark the day of Charlotte's first trip aboard her Father's beloved ship and it wasn't until they sat on the steps together, snuggled close that Killian came up with the idea to carve there initials and the date into the ship with his hook. He hadn't worn his hook a whole lot when Charlotte had been a new born but this was one of the occasions he had forgotten about his prosthetic hand and automatically put the hook on.

Charlotte leant forward and ran her finger around the the love heart "You get mad if I draw on the Jolly Roger though"

"I don't get mad" he said with a smile knowing that he probably did get a little mad the last time he caught her doing it. "I just don't appreciate you drawing on my ship especially as you know we only draw on paper"

"But you drawed on her"

"It's a little different, this is a special memory for your Mom and I, something we wanted a way to remember forever"

"And this will help you 'member?"

"Aye, love it will"

Charlotte didn't say anything for a while and just looked at the love heart on the floor, then suddenly she turned around in his lap and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Daddy"

Killian melted when he heard her say his favourite four words. He wrapped his arms around her tummy and snuggled her close to him "I love you too, Lottie, I always have and I always will"

Charlotte giggled as she rested her head against his chest. The two of them stayed snuggled up for a good twenty minutes just talking and enjoying each others company before Charlotte realised she was hungry. "Can we get breakfast now?"

"Aye, of course. Shall we go and see if Mommy's awake and then maybe we can go to Granny's for breakfast?"

"And Henry, can we get Henry?"

"Well he's at Auntie Regina's but if your Mom's awake I'm sure she can give him a text to see if he is awake and wants to join us, okay?"

Charlotte nodded before standing up and holding her hand out to her Father "Let's go!"

"Okay, okay" he laughed as he took her hand and stood up before taking the short walk back to the house with her to find his wife.


	15. Shopping for Henry Part 1

**Here is my latest chapter, Sorry it's taken a while to get up, I've not been to well, I've been sleeping an awful lot so haven't had the motivation to write {Please excuse any mistakes, I have tired to edit but it's a struggle with the constant tiredness!) and I've also just got in to Harry Potter... I know I'm behind the times!**

 **A few of you mentioned in the last chapter that there isn't enough Emma/Charlotte and looking back I realise I have neglected their relationship a bit so I hope this helps.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews and Enjoy! :)**

Emma glanced in her rear-view mirror and smiled at the sight of her daughter, who was sat as far forward as she could while restrained in her car seat watching out the window waiting for them to pass the town line. They were off out on a special Mommy/Daughter day to get the final bits sorted for Henry's 18th birthday party which was happening in two days time. Emma and Regina had decided to throw him a surprise Disney themed party where all the residents of Storybrooke came dressed up as the Disney versions of themselves.

Some people hadn't like the idea at first and Mr Gold have even questioned if Henry was too old for that sort of party, but Emma and Regina had assured him that Henry would love it. Soon everyone was looking forward to the party, residents of the town who had children who weren't in any of the famous fairy tales had even done some research and come up with characters for them to be. The only person struggling to find a costume for herself was Emma but that was her mission today, to get her and Charlotte a costume and pick up a Captain Hook hat and wig for Killian as well as getting some final party bits.

It wasn't often now that they left the small town of Storybrooke as most of the things they needed were there, so it was always a big deal for Charlotte to leave the town.

"The signs coming up, Love bug" Emma told her daughter.

"Is it?" Charlotte replied excitedly.

"Yep, it's just round this corner"

Charlotte stared intently out the window waiting for the sign to pass. It was one she'd seen before but she always felt a little flutter of butterflies in her stomach every time she passed it which Henry had told her that was her body letting go of the magic in Storybrooke. They soon passed the town line and Charlotte let out a little giggle as she always did when they passed as the butterflies tickled her.

"When we gonna get there?" Charlotte asked as she now sat back in her seat and twirled one of her blonde pigtails around her finger.

"Soon, the shopping centre is not far from here, Shall we put some music on to pass the time?"

"Yes! Can we have Tangled songs and can we sing along?"

"Ofcourse" Emma laughed as she pressed play on the CD player which she'd had put in her car when Charlotte was born knowing it would come in useful for times like this. She flicked through the songs without taking her eyes off the road, knowing exactly what song her daughter wanted.

 _'All those days watching from the windows...'_

Charlotte squealed as the song began to play before singing along. Emma laughed at her daughters excitement over a song. It was one of the things she loved about her, how something as simple as her favourite song being played could make her whole day.

"Mommy, you're not singing!" Charlotte sighed "You said we would sing"

"Okay, I'm sorry" Emma said with a smile before joining in with her daughter.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the shopping centre in Maine. It was somewhere Emma frequently visited when she needed bits that Storybrooke didn't have but this was one of the first visits for Charlotte. Normally if she left their small town it was to go to a museum or the zoo.

Emma parked the bug and got out and retrieved Charlotte's stroller from the boot at the front of the car. She hadn't told Charlotte she was bringing it as she knew the three year old would throw a fit. She hated the stroller with a passion and because they lived in such a small town they never had to use it much any more. Emma thought it was best to bring it today though as she didn't know how much walking they'd be doing and it was also somewhere handy to hang her shopping bags.

She pushed the stroller on to the pavement and she could already see Charlotte glaring at her from inside the car.

"I'm not sitting in that!" Charlotte pouted as Emma opened the car door to get her daughter out.

"Yeah you are" Emma told her as she unbuckled her and lifted her from the car "It's only for one day"

"But I don't like it"

"I know you don't and to be honest, nor do I but it'll just make things easier today though if you just sit in it" Emma placed Charlotte in the stroller and attempted to do up the straps as Charlotte wiggled around.

Charlotte huffed "I'd like it more if it was pink"

Emma had to laugh, her and Killian had a long discussion over what colour stroller to get, even though her Mother had told them it didn't really matter it was just to transport Charlotte around easier. Emma had wanted pink but Killian had refused to walk around pushing a pink stroller so they had settled on red. Although Emma was sure Killian would now have happily pushed a pink stroller around as he was definitely starting to let his feminine side shine through a little more, especially where his daughter was concerned.

It was only the other evening she had come home to find them both asleep on the couch, Charlotte was laid on Killian's chest with his hooked arm wrapped protectively around her. They both had on pink tutu's over there trousers, a silver crown sat on her husbands head and pink fairy wings were on her daughters back. When she looked closer she noticed Killian also had purple nail polish painted messily on his finger nails. She smiled as she took a photo of the two of them on her phone. She knew he'd kill her for getting photo evidence of him dressed up like this but this was far too cute for her not to photograph. Thankfully he had seen the funny side once she'd woken him up and showed him the photo, which was now also her background photo on her phone.

"Emma?"

Emma was pulled from her thoughts of her husband in a tutu by a tall, red haired woman standing next to her. "Yeah?" she replied uncertainly.

"It's me, Alexa, from the children's home"

Emma gasped as she suddenly remembered who this woman was "Alexa! I didn't recognise you, how are you?"

"I'm good, just in town for a meeting, how are you?"

"Yes, I'm doing well, just doing some shopping for my son's birthday"

"You have a son?" Alexa gasped before looking into the stroller where a pouty Charlotte was sat with her arms crossed, still angry about having to sit in the stroller. "And a daughter I see. She's the spitting image of you!"

"Yeah, this is Charlotte" Emma smiled "And my son's Henry, he's gonna be eighteen at the weekend"

"Wow, that's a big age gap"

"Yeah, it's a long story" Emma said "What about you any children? A husband?"

"I have a husband, he's at home with our new puppy Bailey, but no children. I've never really felt the need to have them"

"I get that" Emma replied "With a childhood like we had it's hard to want to bring children into this world"

"Exactly" Alexa replied with a sad smile. "Anyway, I best be off, I can't be late for my meeting but it was so lovely to bump into you"

"Yes and you" Emma exclaimed. They said their goodbyes and gave each other an awkward hug before going off in their separate directions.

"Who was that, Mommy?" Charlotte asked finally coming out of her little tantrum.

"That was an old friend of mine from when I was little" Emma explained.

"When you were my age?"

"No I was a little older than you when I knew her. Probably around 10."

"Was she your bestest friend?"

"I guess you could say she was at the time"

"Is she still your bestest friend?"

"No, we both know you are my best friend now" Emma smiled as she pushed Charlotte into the costume shop "You, Daddy and Henry will always be my best friends"

Charlotte was amazed at all the costumes that hung in the shop, they had everything from Cinderella to a giant hot dog costume. "Mommy, look!" Charlotte pointed to a Snow White costume "It's like Grandma"

"Is there anything I can help with today?" the shop assistant asked as she came over to join them.

"Mommy! Did you see the costume, it's Grandma!" Charlotte squealed again excitedly. "Maybe they'll have Grandpa in here too?"

The shop assistant looked at Emma with a confused expression on her face and Emma panicked before quickly replying "Sorry, she's going through a phase at the moment where she thinks everyone is a fairytale character, even her Dad is Captain Hook"

The shop assistant nodded with a disapproving look "And who does she think you are? Tinkerbell?"

"No Tinkerbell went back to ne..."

Emma was interrupted by Charlotte which she was thankful for as she just realised what she was about to say "Mommy I wanna be like Auntie Elsa!" she pointed to a frozen costume.

"I think I'll leave you too it but I'm at the counter if you need any help" the shop assistant told her before going back to the counter.

Emma knelt down in front of the stroller, "I guess you could go as Auntie Elsa if you wanted. I know she's not able to come due to Anna and Kristoff just having a baby. We can put your hair in a famous Disney Elsa braid."

"Will you be Anna?" Charlotte asked her Mom with big pleading blue eyes, the same eyes Killian gave her when he wanted something. The eyes they both knew Emma couldn't say no too.

"Yeah, I can be the Anna to your Elsa" Emma leant forward and kissed her daughters forehead. "We just need to find the costume now"

"It's there!" Charlotte pointed to the Anna costumes which were sat next to the Elsa ones.

Emma chuckled "Okay I should have guessed it would be next to Elsa."

Ten minutes later Emma had both her costume and Charlotte's and Killian's Captain Hook hat and wig. She knew her husband would hate having to wear such an itchy wig but she also knew he would happily wear it for Henry. "Love bug, do you fancy some lunch before we shop some more?" Emma asked her daughter.

"Yes, I getting really hungry!"

"Okay, what shall we get to eat?"

"Can we get ice cream?"

Emma wouldn't normally allow Charlotte to have ice cream for lunch but seeing as they were on a special day out together she couldn't see the harm in letting her have it once "Okay, ice cream it is!"

"Yay!" Charlotte clapped with excitement as Emma pushed her over to the ice cream store.

 **Another litte note, I was going to make this one shot a 2 part and have the party in the next part, but how would people think about a 3 part and having the rest of their shopping trip in the next chapter? it's just an idea at the moment but I'd love to hear what you all think!**


	16. Shopping for Henry Part 2

**Here is part 2, I actually really enjoyed writing Emma and Charlotte in this chapter, although I don't think I've got Emma quite right!**

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they really make me smile!**

 **Enjoy :)**

Emma and Charlotte sat at the back of the ice cream parlour in a small booth. They sat opposite each other, with Charlotte having to kneel up to reach as they shared a rocky road sundae. Charlotte had managed to pick off all the marshmallows on top before Emma had a chance of getting any but she didn't mind.

"We need to pop to the party shop after this okay? And probably Target as well" Emma told her daughter "I know your Auntie Regina and I can probably get a lot of stuff without needing to go to the shops but I want to buy some party bits for Henry."

"Do you mean with magic?" Charlotte asked as she dug her spoon back into the ice cream.

"Yes, but remember we don't use that word out side of Storybrooke" Emma whispered as she looked around making sure no one had heard and thankfully realised that the parlour was pretty empty and no one was sat in listening distance of them. So she felt a little more relaxed about talking about their home town and it's hidden secrets.

"Sorry Mommy!"

"It's okay" Emma smiled as she used the end of her spoon to gently bop her daughters nose which caused her scrunch up her nose, in what Emma thought was he most adorable thing in the world and giggle "We just don't want people to know about it that's all."

Charlotte nodded as she put a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth and waited to swallow it before asking her next question "Can I buy Henry a present in target for his birthday?"

"I thought you already wrote that poem for him with Grandma with your hand prints on? Wasn't Grandpa going to frame it for you?"

"Yeah but Daddy gave me some money to buy Henry something!"

"He did?" Emma asked with a confused look as she ate a spoonful of ice cream.

"Yes, look" Charlotte reached for her coat which was next to her in the booth, she put her hand in the pockets and pulled out what she was looking for before proudly placing the 3 pieces of pirate gold on the table in front of her Mother. "See, Money!"

"That's pirate money, your Dad knows you can't spend that here"

"Oh... but he said you'd magic it into real money for me"

"Did he now?" Emma asked with a laugh and an eye roll "And how does he propose I do that when one I can't use magic here and two I shouldn't be making money with it anyway."

Charlotte shrugged "I don't know"

Emma took her bag off the stroller that was sat next to them and routed through it to find her purse "I guess I'll have to see what I have in here"

Charlotte gave her a big chocolaty face grin before telling her "You can keep the pirate gold!"

"Oh don't worry I intend too and your Father will be paying me back for them with his real money" Emma smiled as she undid her purse and pulled out $15 "Is this enough for your gold coins?"

Charlotte nodded excitedly which caused Emma to smile as she knew she could have pulled out a dollar and Charlotte would have been more than happy to swap it for her coins.

"Can we go shopping now?" Charlotte asked as Emma put the gold coins and the money back in her purse for safe keeping.

"Have you had enough?" Emma looked at the sundae which was now practically all gone.

"Yes, I'm all full up"

"Okay, well come here so I can wipe your face"

Charlotte slid of the side of the booth she was sat in, crawled under the table and climbed up so she was sat next to her Mother "Here I am"

"Yes there you are my little love bug" Emma took out the baby wipes from her bag and while holding Charlotte's chin in one hand she used the other hand to wipe all the chocolate off her face "There, you look beautiful again" She told her as she kissed her button nose.

"Not as beautiful as you, Mommy" Charlotte replied as she snuggled up to Emma's side.

Emma wrapped her arm around her daughter "Thank you, bug, shall we say we are both beautiful?" she knew if she carried on with who was more beautiful they'd never leave the parlour.

Charlotte nodded against her Mom's side "That's what Daddy tells me anyway"

"What does Daddy tell you?" Emma asked as she pulled Charlotte on to her lap for a proper cuddle.

"That we are both beautiful. He said that we look like twins so he could never say who was the prettiest"

"I guess Daddy is right" Emma replied. "We are alike"

"Apart from my eyes" Charlotte pointed to her eyes which were as blue as her father's.

"That's right" Emma smiled as she snuggled her daughter close and breathed in the scent of her daughter which just happened to be Charlotte's favourite strawberry shampoo which they'd used on her hair the night before. She loved how close she felt to Charlotte. She'd grown up being very guarded and wouldn't let anyone get close to her until Neal came along but he very quickly built the walls he'd managed to knock down right back up again. It wasn't until years later when Killian came along that them walls came back down and now with Charlotte she felt they were completely gone. She was still wary of strangers and people she wasn't close too but thanks to her husband and daughter her relationships with people she was close too was a lot stronger than it ever had been before.

"Thank you, Mommy" Charlotte pulled away and planted a soft kiss on Emma's cheek.

"What for?"

"For my ice cream, it was so yummy!"

"You are more than welcome" Emma smiled as she pulled Charlotte in for one last cuddle "Right, are you ready to go shopping?"

"Yes!" Charlotte squealed with excitement.

"Okay, do you need the toilet before we leave?"

Charlotte nodded "I do"

"Okay" Emma replied as she picked up her bag and took her daughter to the toilet.

Once they'd been to the toilet, put there coats back on and Emma had placed Charlotte back in the stroller with very little fuss this time, they left the ice cream parlour and headed down the street to party store where they got a packet of green and blue balloons which were ready to be blown up on the morning of the party. She also grabbed some blue, green and pink (on Charlotte's request) paper plates and cups and a couple of eighteenth birthday banners, she didn't want too many as she knew her Mom had been making some at home with the help of Charlotte and Neal.

"Shall we go find a gift for Henry now?" Emma asked as they left the party shop and made their way to Target.

"Yes, I want to get him the bestest present"

"And what would that be?"

"Erm... I don't know" Charlotte replied with a worried expression as she scratched the back of her ear, something Emma adored as it was exactly how Killian would have responded when he was worried.

"We will find something for him and I'm sure what ever it is he will love it" Emma said as they entered Target "Where to first?"

"The toys!"

"Don't you think your brother is a bit old for toys?"

Charlotte shook her head "He likes toys, he has all them light savers in his room"

Emma smiled at Charlotte's mispronunciation of 'sabers' and then pushed her daughter over to the toy section. "Shall we look at the Star Wars bits then?"

Charlotte nodded "Yeah, Henry likes that"

"He does, that's where his lightsabers come from"

As they made there way to the Star Wars section Charlotte suddenly shouted out "Stop, Mommy, Stop!"

Emma stopped in a panic "What's wrong?"

"I wanna get Henry that!" Charlotte pointed to a stack of bears which sat on one of the shelves.

"Do you think he'll want a bear?"

"Yes... can I get out and choose one?"

"Okay" Emma said as she undid the straps to the stroller.

Charlotte climbed out and made her way over to the bears which were at the right level for her to reach. They had every sort of bear you could think of, ones dressed as princess, doctors, spacemen, ballet dancers and lots more. "I want to get Henry this one" she pulled out a bear which was wearing a blue jumper with a yellow cape attached to his back.

Emma took the bear from her daughter and looked at it, on the front of the jumper it had the words 'Y _ou are my hero'_ Emma knew that Charlotte couldn't possibly have read those words but she also knew how much this would mean to Henry. All he wanted to be his whole life was a hero, one of the good guys and he was, but knowing he was his little sister's hero would mean so much too him. "This is perfect, Lottie. Do you know what it says on his jumper?"

Charlotte shook her head "I just like his cape"

Emma knelt down next to her "Well it says 'you are my hero'"

"Henry is my hero!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"I know. We will get this for Henry and when we get home I'll help you to wrap it, okay?"

"Yes! I can't wait to give it to him!" Charlotte said excitedly as she jumped up and down on the spot.

"You have to wait till the weekend and you can't tell him either, okay?"

"Okay, it'll be are secret, Mommy!"

"Yes, it will" Emma replied as she stood up. She knew that pretty much everyone would know about it before the party on Saturday. "Do you wanna get back in the stroller now?"

"Can I walk? Just for a bit?" Charlotte begged.

"Okay, you can walk round the store but you need to hold on to the side of the stroller, okay?"

Charlotte nodded "Henry's bear can sit in the stroller, can't he?"

"That he can" Emma smiled as she placed the bear in the seat of the stroller.

The two of them got the a couple more bits they needed in Target before heading back to the car and making their way back to Storybrooke. Charlotte didn't let go of the bear for the whole journey home and Emma wondered if she'd have difficulty parting with it. Once they got home Charlotte was happy to help wrap him up and told her Mom she had just been keeping him safe for Henry.


	17. Henry's Party

**Hey, I know it's been a while and all I can do is apologise and let you know I've been super sick with my chronic illness, to the point I even had to miss my brothers wedding. I've started some new treatment though so I'm hoping things improve. I've managed to finally write this, I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I honestly don't know when I'll have the next chapter out as writing this one took a lot out of me but I hope you all stick with me as there will be new chapters, I just can't say when!**

Emma wanted Henry's 18th party to be just perfect and from where she sat in the town hall tying a knot in the last of the balloons, she could see it was going to be just that. Her Father had managed to hang fairy lights from the ceiling and her Mother had spent the whole day cooking up some delicious party food, which she was now laying the last bits out on the table with some help from Regina. She looked over to see Belle in her yellow ball gown setting up this music system, Emma had opted to go for an easy option and just plug Henry's Ipod into some speakers, she knew he wouldn't want a DJ or some live band, he'd appreciate this simple gesture much more.

"Mommy, Where's Daddy?" Charlotte asked as she skipped over to her Mother in her Elsa dress with her blonde hair done in a plait over one shoulder.

Emma dropped the balloon on the the floor with a few others and looked at the time on her phone "He should be here soon. Do you want to come and help me greet the guests at the door?"

"Are people coming now?"

"Yes, in a minute"

"But... but they can't! Henry's not here!"

"I've told Henry to be here half hour later than everyone else, so we're all here to surprise him" Emma had told Henry there was a meeting going on in the town hall that she'd like him to go with her too as she didn't want to go alone and thankfully Henry never argued and agreed to come along. Emma stood up and took her daughters hand "Come on Elsa, let's go greet are friends"

Charlotte giggled "Okay Anna"

They made their way to the front of the town hall to wait for the others to arrive. They didn't have to wait to long before Aladdin and Jasmine turned up, dressed perfectly like their Disney counterparts. "You guys look amazing!" Emma exclaimed.

"Thank you, so do you two" Jasmine replied.

"And look" Aladdin said pulling back the cover of the pram "Even Jamal is in costume"

Charlotte stood on her tiptoes and peeked into the pram before letting out a gasp at the little boy who was in a brown monkey onesie with a little purple waist coat on "He's Abu!"

"That he is" Aladdin laughed. "Thought it was the perfect part from him seeing as he is our little monkey"

"Well he looks gorgeous" Emma told them as she looked into the pram.

They both smiled and thanked her before making their way into the town hall. The next to arrive was Ashley, Thomas and little Alexandra who was dressed as Gus the mouse from Cinderella. Then came Zelena and Robyn who was dressed as one of the wicked witches monkeys.

"She insisted on being a monkey" Zelena explained "I told her she could be Dorothy but she wasn't having any of it"

Charlotte grabbed Robyn's hand "Come, lets go find Neal! He's dressed as a dwarf!"

"Okay" Robyn grinned as they both ran off together.

"I thought we already had seven dwarfs?" Zelena asked Emma with a confused expression.

"Sneezy is sick, so Neal is stepping in as the seventh one"

"Ah makes sense" Zelena replied before entering the hall.

Soon most people had arrived at the party, Ruby and Granny had turned up with Ruby dressing as Little Red Riding Hood rather than the wolf as to not scare the children. Mr Gold had turned up as the beast with Gideon who was dressed as Lumière which he didn't look to pleased about. They went into find Belle who was waiting for them. The Dwarfs all arrived as did Marco, August, Blue and everyone else from the town except for a certain Pirate.

Emma frowned and looked at her phone wondering where an earth her husband had got too. Henry was going to arrive in less than fifteen minutes and he still wasn't here. She dialled his number and waited for him to answer "Where are you?" she asked when he did.

"I'm not coming" Killian told her bluntly.

"What do you mean you're not coming? You have to come it's Henry's 18th!"

"Swan, I look ridiculous in this outfit. Who even thought that I looked liked this in these bloody Disney films?"

"I don't know, Walt Disney probably" Emma sighed "Look, just put the costume on and come to the party."

Killian groaned "Only for you, Swan"

"I'll thank you for it later" she told him cheekily.

"I'll hold you to that" he replied "I'll be there in five minutes"

"Okay and try not to bump into Henry on your way here as you'll have a hard time explaining your outfit without ruining the surprise if you do"

"I'll try to avoid him"

"See you soon" Emma said as she ended the call. Suddenly she felt to little arms wrap around her waist.

"Is Daddy here yet?" Charlotte asked as Emma turned around and picked her up so she was sat on her hip.

"Not yet, I've spoken to him and he is on his way."

Charlotte fiddled with one of the plaits from the wig that Emma had on her head "Will you come dance with me?"

"Of course I will" Emma smiled as she carried her daughter inside and on to the dance floor, where her Mom, who looked so beautiful dressed as Snow White was dancing with Neal.

Emma soon felt a tap on her back while she was twirling Charlotte round. Turning around she saw her husband stood before her in a bright red jacket, with a moustache on his face, a black curly wig and a hat with a feather stuck in it. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"See, I told you I look ridiculous. Can't I just go put my leather jacket on?" Killian complained.

"No you look handsome" Emma leant up and gave her husband a kiss before turning to their daughter "Doesn't Daddy look great?"

Charlotte looked her Father up and down before saying "You do look a little silly, Daddy"

"She's three" Emma quickly told him "Of course she's going to think that"

"I still love you, Daddy, even if you look silly" Charlotte said.

"You do?" Killian picked her up and cuddled her close.

"Yep all the way to the moon and back"

"That's my girl" he smiled as he kissed her cheek, which caused her to giggle when the moustache touched her. "I love you too."

"Oooh lets get a family photo" Emma said as she came and stood next to Killian with Charlotte still in his arms in the middle and held her phone out "Say cheese"

"Cheese" they all grinned as Emma took a photo.

"He's coming!" Leroy shouted from where he stood by the door as he quickly switched the lights off plunging the room into darkness.

"Mom?" Henry said as he entered the hall a minute later "Mom, are you here?" he reached for the light switch and flicked it on, jumping out of his skin when everyone yelled 'Surprise' at him. He looked around the room bewildered "Is this all for me?"

"Yes" Regina smiled as she came over with Emma, Killian and Charlotte following behind. "Me and your Mom thought it would be nice to have an party for your birthday."

"You're all dressed like the Disney versions of yourselves... Well except you Mom" Henry looked at Emma.

"I don't have a character, Kid and as Anna and Elsa couldn't be here, me and your sister thought we'd step in"

"You all look great, You really do! Especially you Killian"

Killian gave Emma a smug look which just caused her to roll her eyes back at him.

"You don't have a character either Henry" Charlotte said sadly.

"Yes he does" Emma replied "Henry's the author"

"That's why he's just dressed like himself" Regina added.

"And because I had no idea this was going on" Henry laughed.

"That too" Regina agreed.

Twenty minutes later the party was well underway, the dance floor was full of people dancing while others sat around on the chairs chatting and eating the food that Snow had prepared. Henry sat off to one side talking to Belle when Charlotte approached him. "Henry, I got you something"

"You do" Henry asked her.

Charlotte nodded and handed him a wrapped parcel that she had hidden behind her back "I choose it especially for you with Mommy."

"I think I'm doing my presents later" Henry said as he noticed the pile of presents that were on the table on the other side of the room.

"I'm sure opening this one won't hurt" Belle encouraged.

"I guess not" Henry smiled as he took the present from his sister. He carefully pulled the paper off to revel the small brown teddy that Charlotte had picked out for him two days before. "Oh Charlotte, he's adorable" Henry pulled his sister up on to his lap.

"And look what he says" she pointed to the bears jumper.

"You are my hero" Henry read out aloud. "I am?"

Charlotte nodded "Yeah, you are my hero!"

"Where did you get that from?" Emma asked as she came over with Killian, noticing the bear in Henry's hands.

"Charlotte gave it to me, she said I could open it" Henry replied.

"Did she now?" Emma asked giving her daughter a knowing look "I thought we discussed the fact we would do presents with Henry tomorrow morning."

"I know" Charlotte replied sheepishly "But I was just so excited for him to see it"

Emma smiled "It's okay, but no more, okay?"

Charlotte nodded "Okay, no more"

"I really love this, Mom" Henry smiled as he held up the bear in one hand while keeping the other wrapped around Charlotte's stomach.

"I thought you would, Charlotte choose it all by herself as well"

"It's perfect" he smiled as he planted a kiss on top of his sisters head. "Couldn't ask for a better present"

"Well, you wait till you see ours its..." Killian began to say before Emma elbowed him gently in the stomach.

"Nothing will be better than Charlotte's present" she told her husband, to which he nodded in agreement.

"Nothing will beat this" Henry smiled at his sister who in returned cuddled up to him.

The party carried on way into the night, with the younger ones dropping off to sleep and being laid across chairs in the corner. While everyone else danced and had a fantastic night celebrating Henry turning 18.


	18. Our Little Secret

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews on the last chapter, they really do mean a lot to me! I've managed to write another chapter, things are very slowly stating to improve, so I'm hoping to update a little more often too, but apologise if I don't manage it!**

 **Enjoy :)**

Killian sat on the steps leading up to the front door while he watched Charlotte scooter up and down the pavement outside their house with Neal following behind on his bike. He admired the young lad for letting Charlotte go ahead of him and staying at her pace. He smiled as he watched them go back and forth along the pavement, the pink and white tassels which hung from Charlotte's handle bars blowing freely in the breeze.

"What are you thinking about, Pirate?" Emma asked as she came out with two steaming mugs, passing one to her husband before sitting down next to him.

"Not much, Love" Killian replied as he took a sip of his coffee. "Just thinking how much it makes me smile to see these two playing together so nicely"

"Yeah they have their moments where they fight but it's always easy to forget about them when you see them like this" Emma smiled as she placed her mug on the step next to her and rested her head on her husbands shoulder.

"Aye" Killian placed his mug beside him and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. "What time did your Mother and Father say they'll be collecting the lad? Not that I'm in any rush to see him go"

"In about an hour I think, I said he could stay for dinner but Mom reckoned we'd done enough anyway with having him over last night. They said their gonna grab some pizza for all of us on the way back though"

"That's good of them, although they don't need too. It's always a pleasure to have your brother around, he's a good lad, reminds me a lot of Henry"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he's clever and intuitive just like him and he also seems to have picked up on the whole operation thing. This is 'Operation Bike Ride' going on now"

Emma laughed "I guess he still hasn't quite figured out what one of Henry's operations really entail"

"No, not quiet" Killian replied "Did your parents say if that had a good time?"

"Yes, Mom loved New York and the whole theatre experience. I think she wants to take me to see a show next year but we will have to see about that"

"These shows aren't really your thing, are they?"

"No" Emma replied "Maybe we can let her take Charlotte instead? I'm sure they'd both love getting to spend the day with each other"

"Aye, that sounds like a good idea, maybe we can gift the tickets to Charlotte on her 4th birthday next year"

"Yeah, I'll speak to Mom about it"

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence together as they watched the children playing. Charlotte had abandoned her scooter and was now attempting to ride Neal's bike with Neal's help. The two adults hearts swelled as they watched Emma's young brother trying to teach Charlotte how to ride a bike, a skill she still hadn't quite learned. Neal attempted to hold on to the handle and the back of the seat, something he'd obviously remembered his Father doing with him and tried to move the bike with Charlotte on.

Emma pulled her phone from her pocket and snapped a quick photo of the two of them just before they reached the lamp post which they weren't allowed past. Neal attempted to turn the bike with Charlotte sat on it, her feet resting on the pedals. The weight of the bike and Charlotte proved too heavy for the seven year old though and he let go of the bike causing both it and Charlotte to fall to the ground.

Killian and Emma were both up and running towards their daughter as soon as they realised she was hurt. They didn't like to rush over to Charlotte every time she had a little bump and because of this she'd learnt to only cry when she had truly hurt herself.

"I... I...I didn't mean too!" Neal said apologetically as the couple reached the children.

"I know you didn't" Emma said as she came over to him while Killian saw to Charlotte. "Accidents happen and maybe we should have stepped in to help you before it did."

"Daddy, my knee hurts" Charlotte sobbed from where she was sat on the side of the road cuddled up to her Father "Look" she pulled up her trouser leg to revel her badly grazed knee.

"I'm sure we can make that all better with some magic water and a plaster" he told her as he kissed the top of her head. "You'll be my fighting fit Pirate Princess again in no time"

"I will?"

"Aye" he stood up and lifted her into his arms. "Now which colour plaster do you fancy today?"

"A red one!" she told him with a little smile as she rested her head against him.

Killian followed his wife who was walking with her brother taking the bike, scooter and mugs back into the house. Playtime outdoors had come to an end, but it was starting to get late and Snow and David would be arriving soon with pizza.

Once inside Emma set Neal up on the settee with a film while Killian took Charlotte into the kitchen and sat her on the sideboard. "Are you ready for Doctor Daddy to make you all better?" he asked her as he took he first aid box down from the cupboard

Charlotte giggled "You're not a doctor, Daddy!"

"I am today" he replied as he wet some cotton wool he'd found in the first aid box under the tap and then gently cleaned her graze up from her knee. "Hows it feeling?"

"A little stingy"

"Ah, that's because I haven't applied the actual magic treatment yet"

"You haven't?" Charlotte frowned.

"No, but I shall do it now" he held her leg out and leant down and planted a soft kiss just above her graze "Does it feel better now?"

"Lots better!" she exclaimed "Do I still get a plaster?"

"Of course" he laughed as he took a red plaster from the box and carefully placed it over her graze. "There, all better"

"Thank you Doctor Daddy" Charlotte giggled as she wrapped her arms around her Father's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Can I go watch the film with Neal now?"

"Of course you can" he helped her down from the side board and watched her run into the living room to find Neal and that's when he noticed Emma sat on the bottom step watching him. "What are you doing?" he asked as he made his way over to her.

"Just watching you two together" she smiled "She adores you"

"Just as much as I adore her" Killian replied. "I honestly never thought I'd become a Father and now I've become one to them most wonderful little lass anyone could ask for."

Emma stood up and took hold of his hand "So... I wasn't going to say anything yet but seeing you two just now, I have too."

"Hm?" Killian frowned.

"How would you like another little person to call you Daddy?" she took his hand and gently placed it on her stomach holding her hand over his.

"Are you... Is this...?"

"Yeah, we're gonna be parents again, Killian!"

"We are? When?"

"Well I think I'm probably only around 6 or 7 weeks at the moment. I took a test this morning because I had been feeling a little funny but we'll have to make an appointment with Dr Whale to find out officially how far I am, but I'd say around April next year you'll be a Daddy again"

Killian leant down and kissed his wife's lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he kept his hand against her stomach. "I can't believe it" he smiled as they broke apart and he rested his forehead against hers. "Do you think we're ready for two?"

"More than ready" she grinned.

"Can this be our little secret for now?"

"Yes, I didn't want to tell anyone till I was at least 3 months anyway, Not even Charlotte or Henry but I would like them to be the first to know"

"Aye love, me too" he smiled as he leant down to kiss her again.

 **Ah so it happened! I was umming and arring for ages whether to give them baby number 2 but it's finally happened. This story as you know follows a time line, so it's late August/Early September in their world now, so now we get to go on the pregnancy journey with them before finally meeting baby Jones number 2 :)**


	19. A Night Time Buddy

**Hey, thank you all for your amazing reviews! I really do enjoy reading them! I've tried to be a little more descriptive in this chapter, does it work? it's not something I'm to confident at doing so feedback would be great :)**

 **Enjoy x**

Charlotte's eyes flittered open, her room was still dark, too dark for it to be morning already but there was a stream of light coming in from under her door. That hadn't been what had woken her though, it was the noise that was coming from the bathroom across the hall that had. No one should be using that bathroom though, her parents had their own bathroom in their bedroom and Henry was staying with Regina, so why was the light on and noise coming from there? Maybe Henry had come home in the night?

Kicking back the covers with her feet, she got out of bed and tiptoed across the dark room to the door. Quietly she pulled the door open just enough for her to be able to peek out of the little gap to see if she could see who was in the bathroom. Even though she knew it was probably Henry, she had to check to make sure, she liked to say she was brave like her parents but when it came to things moving around in the middle of the night her bravery slipped slightly. Looking out she could see someone knelt down by the toilet, the soles of their bare feet where facing her and she could also make out the blue and white striped pyjama trousers. It was her Mom, but what was she doing using her toilet? And why was she knelt in front of it?

Pulling the door a little wider Charlotte slipped out and made her way over to the bathroom where Emma was leant over the toilet bowl, resting her forehead on her arm which was draped over the rim of the toilet. "Mommy? You okay?"

Emma jumped slightly at the sound of her daughters voice and quickly spun around to face her "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just not feeling too good tonight"

"You're sick?!"

"Afraid so, Love bug" Emma sighed as she quickly turned round to the toilet to be sick again. She knew she wasn't actually sick and this was just morning sickness... well night sickness, but she couldn't let Charlotte know that just yet. Emma's heart felt ready to burst when she felt her daughter's little hand rubbing up and down her back. She finally stopped being sick and turned to face Charlotte "What you doing, bug?"

"I'm making you feel better like you make me feel better when I'm sick"

Emma smiled as she closed the toilet lid and flushed the chain. "You're a sweet girl" she said as she leant against the side of the bath and gently pulled her daughter towards her.

"Are you okay now Mommy?"

"Yes, I think so, may just have to sit here for a while though"

"I'll sit with you" Charlotte sat down in the gap between Emma's legs.

"You don't have too, bug, it's late... like really late and you'll be tired tomorrow. I'll be okay"

Charlotte shook her head stubbornly "No Mommy, you always look after me when I'm sick, so I wanna look after you... but do you need Daddy too?"

Emma kissed the top of her daughters head before resting her forehead on it and breathing in her warm, sleepy scent. "Let's let Daddy sleep, yeah? He has an early shift with Grandpa in the morning"

"Is that why you came in here? So you didn't wake Daddy?"

"Yeah, I was hoping I wouldn't wake you either, I'm sorry" she told her as she gave her a squeeze.

"It's okay, Mommy, I don't mind" Charlotte smiled as she snuggled up to Emma "I love you more than I love my sleep"

Emma let out a small laughing knowing that her daughter wouldn't be saying that in the morning when she was exhausted from being up at 2am. "I love you too"

"Are you feeling better now?"

"A little, I don't feel so sick any more"

"That's good"

"Yes, I should probably clean my teeth, don't want yucky breath" Emma picked Charlotte up and placed her on the toilet seat before making her way to the sink. She opened the mirrored cupboard door that sat on the wall above and pulled out a spare one of Charlotte's toothbrushes that was still sat in the packet "Mind if I use this?" she asked as she looked over to her daughter who was sat cross legged, with her right hand rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes and her blonde hair, which she insisted on having in pigtails for bed had shifted, so one pigtail now sat a lot higher than the other, Emma smiled thinking that she'd never seen her baby girl more adorable that she was right now in her sleepy state.

Charlotte let out a yawn "Do I have to use it after?"

"The toothbrush?" Emma said as she looked down at the pink Minnie Mouse tooth brush in her hand "Of course not, I'll just bin it after I use it"

"You could keep it in here in case you sick again and don't want to wake Daddy" Charlotte suggested.

"That could be an idea" Emma put some of Charlotte's bubblegum flavoured toothpaste on her brush and began to clean her teeth. She hated the bubblegum flavour that her daughter loved so much but there was no way she was going to go looking in her bathroom in the dark for her toothpaste and toothbrush. Even though she knew exactly where it would be, she also knew she'd probably end up knocking something over and waking Killian which she really didn't want to do. As much as she wanted him right now to hold her, she knew he needed his sleep and this was something she was capable of dealing with on her own.

"Mommy, can we go to bed now?" Charlotte asked before letting out another yawn.

Emma spat the toothpaste from her mouth into the sink and used the tap to wash it away before rinsing of the toothbrush and putting it back in the cupboard. "Of course, let me just wipe my face" she grabbed the pink towel which hung by the sink and wiped her face. After putting it back on the rail she went over and picked Charlotte up and carried her back to her bed.

"Are you staying too?" Charlotte asked when Emma laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her, tucking her in.

"Hm?"

"Whenever I'm sick I get to sleep in your bed with you, so now you got to sleep in my bed with me because you're sick"

"But what about Daddy? He'll be lonely"

"He doesn't know you're sick though and I do, so I got to look after you"

Emma's heart melted, there was no way she could possibly say no to Charlotte after that. "Okay then budge up"

Charlotte giggled as she slid across the bed to make room for her Mom. "I'll cuddle you all night like you do to me"

"Good" Emma said as she climbed in and laid down "I love Charlotte cuddles, they always make me feel better"

"Then you will feel lots better tomorrow" Charlotte snuggled close to her mother, resting her head on her collar bone and draping her arm over Emma's stomach.

Emma wrapped her arm around her daughter and pulled her close taking in her familiar scent. She noticed Charlotte's breathing even out quite quickly letting her know that her three year old was already in the land of nod. Emma couldn't bring herself to move and go back to her own bed, Charlotte had been so sweet to her while she was sick and she knew she'd be devastated to wake in the morning and find her Mom gone. So Emma snuggled closer, she couldn't believe in 7 months she would have two of these cute snuggle bugs to cuddle and love. It still surprised Emma how quickly she adapted to family life. She had never known what it meant to be a family until Henry found her all them years ago. Thanks to Henry not only did she discover a whole family she also found Killian, her husband and the one person who made her life complete. When she found out she was pregnant with Charlotte she was scared, she didn't know if she even knew how to be a Mother but once that little pink bundle was placed in her arms at the hospital her mothering instinct took over straight away and everything from that point onwards had just come naturally to her. She couldn't believe that she was soon going to get to do it all over again with baby Jones number 2 and she didn't know who was more excited about it, her or Killian.

Emma brushed some of Charlotte's fly away hairs away from her sleeping face as she thought about her husband. He really had become the perfect husband and father over the past couple of years and she was so proud of the change in him. When she first met him all them years ago in the enchanted forest she couldn't believe how arrogant and cocky he was, now she realises that most of it was a front to hide the lost abandoned boy that was hidden deep inside him. She still didn't know all of Killian's past, there had been a lot of it but the bits she did know made her feel heartbroken for him, knowing he had to go through so much alone. Their stories were similar in a lot of ways but she always felt life had been harder on him than her. Things had changed though, they'd found each other and had their own little family to love.

Her eyes started getting heavy as she laid there in the dark snuggled up to her daughter. This was not how she had expected her night to go but apart from being laid in bed with Killian she couldn't think of anywhere else she rather be at this moment. It wasn't long before her eyes closed and she joined Charlotte in the land of nod.

Killian woke up the next morning when his alarm went off at 6am and stretched out expecting to come in contact with the warm body of his wife but his hand didn't connect with anything. Frowning his sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes as he looked at the empty bed next to him. There was no way Emma was up before him, 6am was still the middle of the night in his wife's eyes. Sighing he pushed back the covers and slid out of bed, sitting on the edge while he attached his hook back in place and then checked his phone to see there was no new messages. He finally stood up and made his way out of the bedroom, he decided to check on Charlotte before going to see if Emma was down stairs.

He pushed open the door to his daughters room and his heart melted at the sight of his two girls cuddled up together on Charlotte's single bed. Emma had her arm wrapped around her daughter, with her hand laying over her ear, while Charlotte had her head on Emma's chest and her hand draped over her stomach, the quilt had been kicked off and Killian could see Charlotte's little legs entwined with Emma's. He had no idea why Emma was in here but he was sure she had good reason to be and she would tell him later. Smiling he came over and carefully laid the quilt back over them before planting a soft kiss on both of their foreheads.

"Daddy?" Charlotte mumbled sleepily as she lifted her head.

"Shush, go back to sleep, Lottie, it's early" Killian whispered.

"Hmm 'kay" Charlotte replied still half asleep, she rested her head back down and was asleep again in seconds.

Killian took one last glance at the pair before leaving the room and going back to his room to get ready for his shift with David. Once back in his room he noticed his phone he'd left on the night stand and an idea struck him, taking the phone he quickly nipped back to his daughters room to take a photo of the sleeping pair. This was a memory he'd want to remember forever. He walked back to his room smiling at the photo he'd just taken. Once back in his room he got changed and ready for the new day ahead of him knowing that it would be a good day because his girls had already made him smile that morning.


	20. First Scan

**I'm not going to lie, I really struggled with the chapter because I've never been in this situation and I don't think it's one of my best. I knew it was a chapter that needed to be done though so I've done the best I can with it, and I hope you all still enjoy it?**

 **I've already got ideas for the next chapter so hopefully that'll turn out a lot better!**

 **Apologies if this chapter isn't what you'd thought it would be, but I really hope you all like it anyway!**

 **Enjoy x**

Emma and Killian made their way into the small waiting room at the hospital after checking in at the reception desk. They had Doctor Whale's last appointment before his lunch break which thankfully meant the waiting room was empty which Emma was glad about. Storybrooke was a small town and news tended to spread fast around it whether you wanted it too or not.

They took a seat in the back corner of the room, the receptionist had told them that Whale was just with another patient but he shouldn't be much longer. Emma rubbed her hands up and down her trousers nervously as they sat. The first scan always terrified her as it was the first time she would see her baby and the first time the doctors would have any indication if something was wrong with them. Not that she expected anything to be wrong, she had already had two healthy babies but she always had that unsure feeling until she saw the little blob floating around on the screen. Emma looked up as she felt her husband take her hand and link his fingers through hers "Sorry, I'm worrying again, aren't I?"

"You are, but it's okay" he reassured her by squeezing her hand and placing their joined hands on his thigh. "I think it's natural to be worried but I'm sure everything will be okay. The baby is a Jones' so they're already a born fighter"

Emma gave him a warm smile "Yes, that's very true. I mean look at you, what are you now 300 or 400 years old? Only a true fighter could live that long"

"I have died a few times though, love"

"Yes, but you've always come back to me"

"Aye, Always" Killian gave her hand another squeeze. "If I'm being honest, I'm probably more worried about telling Lottie she's going to get a new sibling"

"How come?" Emma asked with a curious look "I'm sure she will love the idea of a new baby to cuddle"

"I don't know, she's had all the attention on her for three years, it must be a big change"

"It's something neither of us really know about is it? I mean Liam was already around when you were born and I was an orphan so I never truly had the feeling of having a sibling... well not till Neal came along but I was far to old to be jealous then. I'm sure Charlotte will be fine though, she has Henry"

"Aye, but then I also think the lad is now at an age where he doesn't need us as much as Charlotte does, so she's never really had to fight for our attention with him"

"True" Emma replied. "I think she will be okay. We will just have to make sure we make time for her as well as the baby"

"Of course we will, I will always have time for my little pirate princess"

"And she's also got so many others who love her, look how excited she was to go to my parents this morning"

"Aye but all these people will love the baby too." Killian sighed as he used the back of his hook to rub his forehead "I don't know, this is all new to me, the whole sibling, second baby thing and I just worry about how Charlotte will be with it all"

"And that's understandable" Emma told him "but I think as long as we take time to explain it to her and let her be involved. We can let her pick some of the clothes and bits for the nursery when we go shopping and once the baby is here she can help with diaper changes and even feeding the baby. I think as long as we let her know we still love her just as much as we do now she will be the worlds best big sister"

"You're right, It's going to be a big change that we all need to adapt too but I'm sure if we take it slowly with her and let her join help, she'll be okay"

"Yeah and we can always have special days out just with her too when the baby comes, you can take her on the Jolly Roger, I can take her for drives in my bug or we can even get a sitter for the baby and take Charlotte out for lunch together, she won't be forgotten"

Killian smiled "I don't think she will ever let us forget her"

"That's true" Emma said with a small laugh.

"Emma, Killian?" Doctor Whale called from the door way to his office.

They both looked up at him surprised to be called as they hadn't noticed the last patient leave. standing up with their hands still together they made there way over to his office. Where they went in and took a seat at his desk, both of them felt nervous about the next half an hour but they were also both excited to see their baby.

"So I hear we are expecting baby number 2?" Whale asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Yes, We are both very excited" Emma replied.

"I bet you are. I'm sure Charlotte will love being a big sister"

"I'm sure she will too. She doesn't know about the baby yet though" Emma explained, she knew Whale wasn't allowed to say anything due to patient confidentiality but she just wanted to make sure he was aware that Charlotte didn't know in case he accidentally said something to them if he bumped into them outside of the hospital when she was around.

"No I'm sure you want to make sure everything is okay before you tell anyone" Whale replied before pulling up Emma's notes on the computer "Shall we get started?"

After doing all the initial checks on Emma that every pregnant Mom has done it was finally time for them to see their baby. Whale led them from his office to the ultrasound room. "I'd normally have a nurse do this" he explained as Emma climbed up on to the bed and lifted her t-shirt up to reveal her ever so slight bump. "But she's off sick today, so you're stuck with me I'm afraid."

"That's fine by us, right Killian?" Emma said as she looked over at her husband who'd been quiet through the whole appointment. She knew he found all this very overwhelming and she didn't blame him, he was a 300 year old pirate and she was sure in all them years he never expected to Father one child let alone two.

"Hm... Oh, Aye, Less people know if you do it, right?" Killian mumbled.

"Yes, there is that" Whale added as he placed the cold gel on Emma's stomach which caused her to gasp. "Sorry, should have warned you"

"No, I should have expected it" Emma smiled "You'd have thought after 2 other babies it wouldn't be so shockingly cold any more but it still is"

"I don't think anyone gets used to it" Whale replied as he used the ultrasound probe to spread the gel around Emma's stomach to find the baby.

"You okay?" Emma asked her husband as she reached her hand out from where she was laid and took hold of his.

"Aye, love. I'm good" he said as he took his eyes of the screen to look at her.

"You sure?" she gave his hand a squeeze

"I'm sure. I just want to make sure all is okay with our little one"

"Me too" Emma replied "I'm sure it will be"

"From what I'm seeing it is" Whale told them as he pointed to the small blob on the screen "Baby looks perfectly healthy"

"Oh Killian, look how tiny they are" Emma gushed as she craned her neck to get a better look at the screen.

"They're perfect" Killian replied. "We are going to have two perfect children."

"We are" Emma grinned as she looked at her husband whose eyes were still transfixed to the screen. "Charlotte and baby number two"

"Obviously we can't find out the gender of baby number two today" Whale explained "Would it be something you'd want to find out on your next appointment?"

Emma squeezed Killian's hand "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure" he replied "Might be nice as a surprise?"

"Well you've got time to think about it" Whale said as he took some measurements of the baby on the screen "I'm assuming you would like a couple of print outs of the scan"

"Aye, that would be great" Killian smiled

"Okay, I'll print them off and then we can listen to baby's heart beat"

Once the photos were printed off, Whale got the Doppler and placed it on Emma's stomach. "As you know this can sometimes take a wh..." he was interrupted but the room filling with the soft thump of the baby's heart beat. "Or not in this case"

Emma smiled over at Killian as they listened to the heart beat, she could see tears forming in his eyes, not that he would ever admit he cried over the sound. Emma wouldn't mention it to him either, she knew how it had effected him and that's all that mattered to her. The tears in his eyes showed her how much he already loved the small baby inside her stomach. Just as much as he loved her and Charlotte.

"Can I... can I record it?" Killian sniffed as he let go of Emma's hand and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Of course" Whale replied.

"When he says, I, he means me" Emma laughed as she took the phone from her husband. "You've still no idea how to get a recording on this do you?"

"Nope" he laughed as he took back hold of her spare hand "I'm glad you do"

Emma managed to get the recording of there baby's heart beat. Once everyone knew about the baby she would get Henry to upload it on to the computer so it could sit with Charlotte's one. Two sounds that she would never want to forget.

Whale let them sit for the longest time listening to the heartbeat, he knew it would eat into his lunch hour but he didn't care, these two had done so much for the small town and also to get to where they were now as a couple and seeing the smiles on there faces as they listened he knew that lunch didn't matter to him as much as this moment mattered to Emma and Killian.


	21. Family Lunch

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Just to warn you my health has taken another dip recently so chapters may not be up regularly again for a few weeks, although I have chapters planned a Halloween one and a baby reveal one for Charlotte! They just take a lot of energy to write, so I hope you can all forgive me for slow updates for a while!**

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews though, they really mean so much to me and I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter x**

Killian and Charlotte were sat in their favourite booth in Granny's waiting for Emma to join them on her lunch break. Between them Emma and Killian had decided she should carry on working as normal until she was six months pregnant, as long as she didn't keep going in all guns blazing, which now that the town had settled down she never really needed too anyway. Once she was six months she'd just do desk work until her maternity leave started at eight and a half months. Emma wanted to work up until her due date as she wanted as much time with the new baby as possible but Killian and her Father wouldn't allow her to work past eight and a half months, and after much arguing about it she had finally agreed with them.

Charlotte knelt on the chair to sip her chocolate milkshake while Killian sipped his coffee. Coffee was now his drink of choice, it made him feel more alert but it didn't make him feel as awful as the rum did the next day which he was thankful for. He'd come to realise that the rum was just filling a place in his heart of something he didn't know was missing but now he had Emma, he'd found his missing piece and the rum did nothing for him any more.

Charlotte leant against Killian's arm and ran over finger over her red ruby ring which sat on his hand that was holding his coffee cup. "They're so pretty"

Killian placed his cup down and held out his hand so she could see all of his rings "You really like them don't you?"

Charlotte nodded "When I'm bigger can I wear them?"

"I doubt your fingers will ever get big enough to wear these"

Charlotte pouted as she fiddled with the next ring "Why?"

"Because you're a lass and your hands won't grow as big as mine. These rings probably don't even fit on your Mom's fingers"

"They don't?"

"We will try it when she gets here, okay?"

"What are your rings for?" Charlotte pondered, she knew that the silver band was his wedding ring but she'd never asked about the others.

"Well you know this one is the one that lets Mommy and everyone else know that I love her, right?" he said as he used his hook to point to his wedding ring.

"Yep and Mommy has one too"

"Aye, she does" he replied as he looked down at his rings, he never expected Charlotte to ask this question yet, normally she was quite happy just to fiddle with his rings and tell him how pretty they were. He wasn't going to lie to her about their meaning, he knew that would be wrong but he also wasn't prepared to tell her all the details, not while she was so young. "These others..." he scratched behind his ear before placing his hand back on the table "Well they remind me too be good"

Charlotte frowned "How?"

"Well you know long a go when I was a pirate" They'd never hid the fact that he was once a pirate from her. She knew that pirates sometimes did bad things but she also knew her Father was now a changed man.

Charlotte nodded "When you sailed on the Jolly Roger"

"Aye, well sometimes I'd steal other peoples treasure" This was a small detail he changed, but he never wanted her to know that he had killed people. "And I'd keep the rings I found to remind me"

"Stealing is so bad Daddy!"

"I know it is now and that is how these rings help me, every time I look at them they remind me of what I did, what I used to be and I don't want to be that man again."

"You won't be Daddy" Charlotte placed her small hand on top of his "You're a good man now"

"I try to be" he smiled warmly at her as he took her little hand in his and gave it a squeeze which caused her to giggle.

Granny came over to the table where the two of them were sat and placed some crayons in a cup and a colouring sheet on the table."Are you ready to order?"

Killian glanced as the clock on the wall and realised Emma would be leaving the station in under 20 minutes, so knew if he ordered now it would be ready for her when she arrived. "Yeah, can we get the normal for Emma and I, please"

"Sure, and what would the little lady like?" Granny asked as she gave Charlotte a smile.

"Mac and cheese please!"

"Coming right up" Granny told them before going out to the kitchen. The small diner didn't actually have mac and cheese on the menu but Neal had first started asking for it when he was Charlotte's age and ever since Granny had kept it on her 'secret menu' as she liked to call it.

"So are you going to colour the picture?" Killian pulled the picture towards them and saw that it was a princess.

"Will you help me?" Charlotte asked as she reached for the purple crayon.

"Aye, of course, what would you like me to colour?"

"Her hair"

"Okay, any particular colour?"

"You choose" Charlotte replied as she began to colour the princesses dress purple.

Killian reached for the pot and pulled out the yellow crayon and began to colour the hair of the princess.

Emma managed to get off work a few minutes earlier that she was meant too. She made her way over to the diner and followed Happy in, who was coming to collect the dwarfs lunch time order. She stopped just beside the door when she spotted her two favourite people with their backs to her, both hunched down, she assumed they were colouring after seeing the pot of crayons between them. Watching she saw Killian reach for another colour from the pot, she couldn't see which, but he drew something on the paper which caused Charlotte to burst out laughing. Smiling at the pair of them, she decided it was time to make her presences known and find out what was so funny. After walking over to the table, she bent down and planted a kiss on Charlotte's unsuspecting head. Which caused the little girl to jump.

"Mommy!" She squealed once she realised who had made her jump.

"Hey Bug, you been good?" she asked as she slid into the booth opposite her daughter and husband. She leant over and gave her husband a kiss before taking a seat.

"I have, haven't I Daddy?" Charlotte looked to her Father for approval.

"Aye, you've been a good lass all morning." he smiled.

"I'm pleased to here that" Emma replied before looking down at the colouring page on the table "And what have we here?"

"It's a Princess" Charlotte explained "But look, Daddy made it into me" she pointed to the black pirate eye patch that sat across one of the Princesses eyes. "It's a Pirate Princess like me!"

Emma laughed and realised this is what had caused the laughter from her daughter earlier. "So it is"

"Can we put it on the fridge when we get home?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't see why not" Emma replied.

"Or we could even put it on your bedroom door?" Killian suggested "So everyone knows that is the Pirate Princesses room!"

Charlotte gasped "Can we Mommy? We can put it under my name"

"You can put it where ever you want" Emma loved how something so simple as a coloured picture brought her daughter so much joy. "You need to finish it though first" she said as she pointed to the part of the dress that was left uncoloured.

"Oh yes!" Charlotte picked up the purple crayon again to finish colouring her picture.

Killian reached his hand across the table for Emma to take before whispering "Both okay?"

"We're both good" Emma took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "Did you order?"

"Of course, I got our normal, grilled cheese and onion rings"

"And let me guess, Lottie got mac and cheese?"

"Of course" Killian laughed.

"She's too predictable like us"

"That she is"

"So did you have a good morning?"

"Aye, we've been to the park and had a play on the swings before coming here too meet you"

"You know you're too big for them swings right?" Emma laughed with a small eye roll.

"I know but they're just fun and it makes Charlotte laugh when I go on them with her and you know I'd do anything to make her laugh"

"I know" Emma replied. "You're a good Father too her."

"As you are a good Mother" Killian told her before looking up to see Granny approaching with their order. "You can finish this later, my Pirate Princess" he took the pot of crayons away and placed them at the edge of the table against the wall "Foods here"

Charlotte pushed her paper away, which Emma took and placed next to the pot of crayons. Granny placed the food down on the table in front of each of them. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Can I just grab a glass of water?" Emma asked.

"Of course" Granny replied heading back to the kitchen leaving the three of them to enjoy their family lunch together.


	22. Baby news and Names

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry it's taken a while, I've been poorly with my ongoing illness and then I got an awful cold on top of it and as you can imagine I wasn't up for doing anything let alone writing! I finally managed to get this up though, I hope you all enjoy it, please let me know what you think as your reviews really do motivate me to write more!**

 **Thank you for all the lovely ones so far! xx**

It was a cold evening in October, Emma and Killian had just said goodbye to the rest of the family after hosting Sunday lunch The two of them were now in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes while Charlotte and Henry were curled up on the couch watching Tangled, not Henry's choice of film but he knew just as well as Killian, that you don't come between a Jones girl and her Netflix.

"You know we should probably tell them tonight" Emma said as she placed the last few plates in the dish washer.

"Can't we just wait another week or so?" Killian asked as he scraped the the remains from the dishes into the bin. "I like it being our secret."

Emma sighed as she closed the dishwasher and made her way over to her husband "I know you are worried about Charlotte's reaction and I know you think she'll hate us but I promise you, she will be fine. It may take her a while to adjust but the sooner we tell her the more chance she has to get used to the idea before the baby comes"

"I know, I know" Killian placed the dish on the sideboard and turned to face Emma. "I guess we can't hide this little one forever anyway" he smiled as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"No, little bean is definitely starting to make themselves known know" she laughed as she flattened down her t-shirt to revel the small bump that sat under Killian's hand.

"Okay, let's go tell them before I change my mind" Killian took his hand off Emma's stomach and took hold of her hand.

"Shall we wait until the films finished?"

"It's nearly done anyway from what I can hear."

Emma laughed "You've watched this film way too many times"

"She's obsessed with it" he laughed "Did you know she now thinks of us as Flynn and Rapunzel?"

"She did mention something about us dressing as them for Halloween the other day when I was putting her to bed"

"Yeah, apparently we look just like them."

"She is funny" Emma gave Killian's hand a squeeze "Come on, lets go and tell them."

The two of them walked into the living room to find Charlotte snuggled up to Henry on the settee with his arm protectively around her. It always made Emma smile to see how much Henry loved his little sister and how even at 18 he was happy to cuddle up with her and watch Princess films. She couldn't wait to see how much he doted on this new baby. "Can we talk to you guys for a minute?" Emma asked as she took a seat on the settee next to Charlotte.

Killian picked up the remote from the coffee table and paused the TV before perching on the end of the table in front of the three of them.

"We were watching that" Charlotte grumbled as she moved from where she was sat into Emma's lap.

Emma wrapped her arms around her daughter "I know you were, bug but it's nearly done and Daddy and I have something to tell you both"

"You do?" Charlotte looked up at her with her big blue inquisitive eyes.

"Yes, something very exciting. We're extending our little family" Killian explained.

Charlotte gasped "We're getting a puppy!"

Emma laughed as she planted a kiss on the top of Charlotte's head "Not quite"

"A kitten? Are we getting a kitten?"

"Nope, something better than a kitten or a puppy" Killian said. "Your Mom and I are going to have another baby."

"That's awesome!" Henry said excitedly.

"A sister?" Charlotte asked.

"We don't know yet" Emma explained "It could be a sister or a brother"

"But It will probably be a sister right? Because I would love a little sister, she could share my bedroom and my toys!" Charlotte beamed.

"You could do all that with a brother too" Emma added,

"No... I don't want another brother, I already got Henry. I want a sister."

"Well we will have to wait and see, but you're happy right? Both of you?" She looked between her children "I know it's a big thing, but it's something your Dad and I are really happy about and we hope you two will be too."

"I can't wait Mom. As long as you and Killian are happy then so am I."

"Thank you, Lad" Killian placed his hand on Henry's shoulder. "I'm glad that this is all okay with you. I mean it would be a bit difficult if it wasn't but still..."

Killian was interrupted by Charlotte's loud whispering to Emma's stomach "Please be a sister, please!"

"I don't think that's gonna change much, bug" Emma laughed.

"It might" Charlotte told her.

"We will see" Emma replied "I think it's time for your bath now though"

"I don't want a bath" Charlotte sulked "I wanna watch the end of the film with Henry"

"Well I need to speak to Henry for a moment, so you go upstairs with Daddy and get your bath and put your jammies on. Then when you come down we can all watch the end of the film together with hot chocolate and cinnamon, sound good?" Emma suggested.

"Yes! Let's go Daddy!" Charlotte slid of her Mom's lap and grabbed her Father's hand before dragging him up the stairs.

"Everything okay, Mom?" Henry asked with concern once Charlotte and Killian had gone upstairs.

"Everything's fine, kid. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, go on"

"Well Killian and I have been discussing names for the baby. You know how long it took us to figure out Charlotte's, well this time proved to be a lot easier. We decided Killian would choose their middle name and I would choose their first name. For a girl we've decided to go for Eva Faith, Eva after my Grandmother and Faith because it goes with Charlotte's middle name of Hope."

"That's a beautiful name. What have you chosen for a boy?" Henry asked.

"That's where you come in. Killian wants Liam as a middle name after his brother and I would love for you to choose a first name for him if he is a boy."

Henry looked a little taken back "Really?"

"Yeah, I missed out on a lot with you, Henry" Emma reached out and took her son's hand in his "I know what I did was for all the right reasons but sometimes it still makes me a little sad that I never got to see you at Charlotte's age. I want you to be included in Charlotte's and this new babies life as much as possible, kind of my way of making up for the fact I gave you up and I really would love it if you chose a name for a boy, it would always feel just that little bit more special to me then"

"Mom, I don't blame you for what you did and you don't have to make anything up to me. I know you loved me from the beginning and you were just giving me my best chance in life but I would be honoured to choose a name for my little brother, if that's what the baby turns out to be" Henry lent forward and pulled Emma into a tight hug "I love you"

"I love you too, Kid"

Three hours later, the film was over, they had also watched it again for a second time after a lot of begging from Charlotte, who was now tucked up fast asleep in bed. Henry, Killian and Emma were now sat in the living room with the TV on in the background while they chatted about the new baby.

"I think I've thought of a name" Henry said.

"Already?" Emma asked surprised. "I wasn't expecting with you to come up with one tonight"

"I know and it might not seem like it but I have put something thought into this name and I hope you like it as much as I do"

"Let's hear it, lad" Killian replied.

"Okay, well I was gonna go for Charles, after the name you came up with when you went back in time together but I realised he would probably get called Charlie and Charlie and Charlotte are quite similar. So then I thought of Leia but obviously that's a girls name. So I went with something that reminds me of Leia and Star Wars and that's Luke"

"Luke Liam Jones" Emma said aloud with a frown.

"Yeah... I know it does sound right, so I thought what about Lucas?" Henry added.

Killian took a turn to say the name aloud "Lucas Liam Jones, I've got to say, I quite like it"

"Me too" Emma replied as she placed a hand on her stomach "So little one, will you be Eva Faith Jones or Lucas Liam Jones?"

"I guess we will find out in six months when you appear" Killian smiled as he placed his hand on top of Emma's.

"You're not finding out before hand?" Henry wondered.

"No, we found out with Charlotte but we think we want to leave this as a surprise" Emma replied.

"Well whatever they are, I can't wait to meet them" Henry told them.

"And nor can we" Killian added.

The three of them spent the rest of the evening as a family, discussing the baby as well as what was happening in Henry's life and anything else they could think off.

 **So what do you think the baby should be? And Eva or a Lucas? :)**


	23. Halloween Part 1

**Winter is here and my health is very up and down in winter so I can't promise regular updates with this story but I'll try my best so please stick with me. I do have plans for another story in the works too which I would like to try and work on but I promise this won't be forgotten.**

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews on the last chapter, they really do make me smile so much! I hope you all enjoy this one x**

Killian sighed as he made his way into Charlotte's bedroom with the bag containing his Halloween costume hanging off his hook. He'd wanted to get changed in his room but Emma had told him that her and Charlotte wanted to surprise him so he had to get changed somewhere else. Not that there was much surprise to be had seeing as they had decided to go as Anna and Elsa again, so he had already seen them in the costumes at Henry's party. He decided to play along though, just like he had done for his costume too. Charlotte had used them big blue eyes on him and persuaded him to go as Olaf the snowman, he had tried to say he would go as Kristoff but she wouldn't have any of it. He sat on his daughter's pink bedspread and pulled out the snowman costume from the bag along with a white shirt and winced at it, he was going to look even more ridiculous that he did at Henry's party.

Frowning he realised there was something still in the bag. Reaching in he pulled out a box with a post it note stuck with Emma's writing on stuck to the top.

" _Blame Charlotte for this, Olaf doesn't have metal hands apparently,_

 _I hope you like it x"_

Frowning, Killian removed the lid to find a brown glove and underneath sat a beautifully carved hook made from a dark wood that matched the glove. Killian knew this was the work of Marco, no one else he knew would ever have been able to carve such a perfect hook as this. They had always used Marco for anything they needed, he had made Charlotte's first crib and the rocking chair which still sat in the corner of her room and hopefully he would make the same for the new baby too. Killian carefully took the hook from the box and admired it in his hand, it was lighter than his metal hook, something that would take some getting used too but thankfully it was only for one night. Emma had also made sure it was attached to a brace too, so all he had to do was slot it into place when he had his costume on.

Looking up at the clock on Charlotte's wall, Killian saw he only had 20 minutes to get ready before they had to leave for the trick or treating before the party. Standing up, he undid his red vest and slipped it off, placing it on Charlotte's bed before undoing the buttons on his black shirt, taking that off he placed it with his vest. He picked up the white shirt and slipped it on, the white felt far to bright for him, he was so used to wearing dark colours that this felt foreign. He went to take it off, hoping to find something else to wear, but a photo on Charlotte's night stand caught his eye.

In the photo Charlotte was roughly 18 months, she was in Emma's arms, propped on her hip and the photo had captured her mid laugh as both Emma and Killian kissed each cheek. It had always been one of Killian's favourite photos and seeing her little face reminded him of why he was dressing as this snowman.

He did the buttons up on the shirt before putting the snowman costume on. It was sort of like a padded jumper with no sleeves and there was a hood with the snowman's face on with a big orange nose. He knew as soon as he had it on that he looked ridiculous but he kept reminding himself who he was doing this for. He undid his metal hook and placed it on the bed along side his clothes and put on the wooden one. It felt odd once it was in place, he twisted his arm back and forth a few times to try to get used to the new lighter weight on the end of it. He then made an attempt to put on the glove, which he realised in hindsight would have been easier to do first while he still had his metal hook on, but after a few fiddly attempts he managed to get it on.

He made his way over to the mirror that hung on Charlotte's wall and took a look at his reflection and sighed, is this really what had become of the fearsome Captain Hook? He knew if his crew or even Liam could see him now they would die laughing but he honestly didn't mind too much, this would bring a smile to his daughters face and that's what mattered the most to him. Although he was glad he refused to wear the white leggings that Emma had jokingly suggested to go with the outfit, his black trousers and boots would do just fine.

He turned around when he heard a knock at the bedroom door before calling "Come in"

"I'm ready, Daddy!" Charlotte announced as she came running into her room in her blue Elsa costume, her hair had once again been put into a side braid and Emma had even put a little bit of lip gloss on her lips. "Daddy you're Olaf!"

"I am" Killian replied as he picked Charlotte up and sat her on his hip "And you're Elsa!"

"Yep... but you need to put your hood up" Charlotte leaned over his shoulder and attempted to pull the hood up on to his head.

Laughing Killian kept his hooked arm tightly around her before using his other hand to pull the hood up over his head "That better?"

"Much" Charlotte grinned.

"Good, now where is Mommy?"

"She still getting ready, but she said she'll be here soon"

"Okay" Killian replied as he placed Charlotte down on the bed before sitting down next to her. "Are you excited to go trick or treating?"

"Yes and I'm excited to go to Grandma and Grandpa's party!"

"That's the bit I'm most excited about" Killian replied. This was the first year they decided to take Charlotte trick or treating as they had decided last year at two she was too little to go. Killian had been a couple of times before though with David and Neal and he had hated it. Thankfully they only planned to go to a few houses with Charlotte this year. Emma had set up a little group with Belle, Zelena, Ashley and a few others and they'd organized to go to each other's houses with their little ones. Storybrooke was only a small town anyway and most people were trustworthy but this just felt a little safer and easier for both Emma and Killian.

"I'm finally ready" Emma said as she came into the room.

Killian frowned as he looked his wife up and down "I'm not sure that's what Anna wears, love"

"I know, turns out I'm now to big for my Anna costume"

"Cos my sister is growing in there" Charlotte added.

"The baby is growing in there" Killian corrected her "Remember we don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet"

"I know" Charlotte sighed.

Emma gave her a smile, she thought it was sweet how desperate she was for a sister. That's how everyone else had found out about the pregnancy, by Charlotte announcing to her Grandparents loudly in Granny's diner the morning after they'd told her, that she was getting a little sister. Everyone found it very funny and cute when Emma had to explain that yes, they were having a baby but they didn't know whether it would be a boy or a girl. She crouched down to her daughter's level "Go get your shoes on, Love Bug, then we can go get some candy"

"Okay" Charlotte skipped out of the room to find her sparkly shoes that matched her outfit in shoebox down stairs.

"So did I inspire this look?" Killian asked as he stood up, with a raised eyebrow and took hold of the belt around Emma's waist and pulled her towards him before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Maybe" she grinned when they pulled apart. Emma had on a pair of black jeans and one of Killian's shirts. She'd put a belt around her waist, over the top of the shirt, it sat just under her small bump, making it look like a pirates small beer belly. She then found an old black leather jacket of hers in the back of the wardrobe which she had put on and left open and a pair of knee high leather boots. "What do you think?"

"I think you look rather sexy as a pirate"

"Maybe I'll show you how sexy this pirate can be once we get home tonight" she gave him a seductive smile and took hold of his gloved hand "we will definitely get you out of this first"

"Not doing it for you?" he asked with a grin.

"Not in the slightest" she laughed as she pulled his hood down with one hand and threaded her fingers through his with the other. "Let's go get our Princess and do this Halloween night because the sooner it's over the sooner we can get home"

"Aye, Aye Captain" Killian replied as he let her lead him out of the room to find their daughter.


	24. Halloween Part 2

**I'm having a bit of a flare with my chronic illness at the moment but I started this at the beginning of the week and it's been nagging me to finish it and as all I've done today is sit in bed I thought I'd attempt to do so.**

 **PopPotter777 - I was already thinking of doing a part 2 to the last chapter and your review made me realise it had to happen!**

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews, the honestly really do make my day and I can't believe how close this story is to 100 reviews!**

 **Enjoy x**

"Where's Killian?" Snow asked her daughter as she entered the house with Charlotte ready for the Halloween party.

"He's gone back to the house, apparently he has forgotten something but I think he has gone to get changed" Emma explained as she helped Charlotte remove her coat before hanging it up on the coat hook.

Charlotte pouted "Daddy won't be Olaf any more?"

"I don't know, Bug." Emma said as she knelt down in front of her. "I hope so, but maybe he will come back as something else, something even better than Olaf"

"but Olaf goes with my Elsa!"

"I know, I know, we will see when he comes back" Emma sighed as she kissed her daughters forehead and stood up. "Why don't you go and find Neal?"

"Okay" Charlotte ran off to find her Uncle, who was in the living room waiting for guests to arrive.

"I've got the same problem with your Father" Snow told Emma. "He said to Neal that he could pick their costumes for Halloween and now he hates it. He even refused to go out trick or treating in it."

"Oh no, how was Neal about it?"

"Upset as you can imagine but I've convinced him to wear it for the party at least"

"I can't wait to see what Neal chose, he wouldn't tell me when I asked him last week"

"Probably because he didn't know, he only came up with the idea a couple of days ago so it was all a last minute dash to get them ordered and delivered."

"That internet can be a blessing at times, right?"

"Oh yes" Snow grinned as they made their way into the living room where Charlotte and Neal were sat "Just a shame no one can find Storybrooke, so we have to order to a collection point and go out of town to collect it."

"That is the only downside" Emma replied as she sat on the sofa next to Charlotte as the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it" Snow said as she disappeared back to the front door.

"So you're Mario" Emma asked her younger brother "Does that mean Dad is Luigi?"

Neal giggled "Yep! He is hiding in his bedroom at the moment, he thinks he looks silly."

"I'll go fetch him" Emma said as she got up and made her way upstairs to her parents bedroom. She tapped on the door before pushing it open to find her Father sat on the bed in blue overalls with a green t-shirt underneath, and a giant moustache stuck to his face. "Looking good, Dad"

"Don't lie" Charming sighed "I look ridiculous."

"You don't look as ridiculous as Killian... but don't tell him I said that!"

Charming laughed "What's he dressed as?"

"Olaf the snowman from Frozen. Charlotte even made me get him a wooden hook because snowmen don't have metal hands"

"Oh I need to see this" Charming chuckled.

"He's not here yet, apparently he forgot something at home"

"Okay, I should probably make my way down anyway" Charming stood up "You sure I look alright?"

"You look brilliant, Dad. Neal is gonna be so pleased when he sees you wearing it"

"I hope so"

"Just one thing" Emma quickly added.

Charming frowned "What's that?"

Emma reached over to her Mother's dressing table and pulled the green hat from it "You can't be Luigi with out this"

"I was hoping you wouldn't see that" he groaned "I was going to tell Neal I'd lost it"

"Well it looks like I found it, now put it on."

Charming put the big green hat on before making his way downstairs with Emma following behind to join the others.

Twenty minutes later most of the guests had arrived and Snow had all the children sat in a circle ready for a game of pass the parcel. She had placed little plastic creatures in between each layer of paper rather than a piece of candy to give it more of a Halloween feel and Henry had found some spooky themed music for her to use as well. Emma was so content on watching Charlotte chatting and giggling to Robyn she jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her elbow, swinging round she found her husband stood there, still in his Olaf costume, grinning at her.

"It's you" she said with her hand on her chest.

"Who else would it be Swan?"

"I don't know... you made me jump"

"I'm sorry" he told her earnestly.

"It's okay. Did you get what you needed?"

Killian nodded before taking her hand "Come with me"

"What about Lottie?" she said turning her head back round to look at their daughter who was giggling with the rest of the children as the parcel went around the circle.

"She won't even know you're gone" he told her as he pulled her towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she frowned as they entered her parents small down stairs bathroom, which only had a toilet and a sink and not much room for anything else.

"I needed some good light, and bathroom lights always seem to be the best for this" he explained as he pulled something from his trouser pocket.

"Killian what on earth are you talking about?"

"This" Killian held up the long thin object in his hand "You can't be a pirate with out a bit of eye liner"

Emma burst out laughing "Honestly? You went home for that?"

"Of course. It was vexing me for ages that something was missing from your look and I couldn't figure out what and then I realised"

"Pass it here, I'll put it on" Emma held out her hand.

"Ah ah" Killian said closing his hand around the eye liner and holding out his finger, shaking it from side to side. "Let the pirate do it"

"I think I can apply eye liner"

"I'm sorry to break it to you love, but I think we both know I can apply it better"

Emma sighed, she knew her husband was right. She had never really been into the whole make up thing and the little she did use no one had taught her how too, it was something she had learnt by herself and she knew she could probably improve on it. "Okay, you can do mine... but only if I can do yours?"

"Olaf doesn't wear eyeliner"

"I know but you look so much sexier with it on and let's face it with that costume you need all the help you can to look sexy at the moment"

"I'm only wearing this for Lottie."

"I know, I promise to thank you for it later" she smiled before placing a teasing kiss to his lips which he quickly deepened, pulling her close to him. Emma was enjoying the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, but soon pulled away. "We can't, not at a children's Halloween party!"

"They're all to busy playing games, I'm sure no one will notice we're missing" he winked.

Emma giggled as she ran her fingers through the ends of his hair "They will once they need to use the bathroom."

"Don't your parents have like 3 bathrooms?"

"That's not the point. Charlotte will be wondering where we are"

Killian sighed and raised his eyebrow "But later right?"

"Later" she grinned.

"Okay, now lets get this on" he took he lid of the eyeliner before applying it carefully on to his wife, exactly how he would have worn it back in his pirate days. Although back then he'd never have used actual eyeliner, just mud or what ever he could get his hands on and a bit of water and now it had become somewhat of a habit for him to wear it, so he tried to not wear it as thickly as he once did, but it was still there.

After he finished Emma took a look in the bathroom mirror and was quite impressed at her husbands efforts. Turning back round she took the eyeliner from him and began to apply it to his eyes. She let out a little laugh as she did so.

"What's so funny?" Killian asked.

"I just never imagined I'd be in my parents bathroom, dressed as a pirate applying eyeliner to my husband who was dressed as a snowman!"

"Let's be honest though love, in all the things we've done this seems pretty normal"

"That's true" Emma smiled as she put the lid back on the eye liner and passed it back to Killian who put it back in his pocket "How did I do?"

Killian looked in the mirror and grinned "Bloody marvellous"

Emma placed a quick kiss on his lips before taking his hand "We should get back to the party."

"Aye, let's find our pirate princess"

They left the bathroom, with some funny looks coming from Zelena and Regina as they did so before finding Charlotte sat on the floor with Gideon, Robyn and Neal eating some party food from paper plates. "See" Killian smiled as he wrapped his hooked arm around Emma's waist and pulled her close before placing his hand on her small baby bump "She didn't miss us at all."

An hour later and the party had come to an end and most of the guests had gone home. Killian was speaking to David and Emma was just finding their coats when Charlotte came over to her with tears in her eyes. "Lovebug, what's wrong?"

"Neal says I can't join him and Gideon on their sleepover"

Emma knelt down and pulled her into a cuddle "You wouldn't want to join the boys on a sleepover anyway, they'd just be playing computer games all night and telling ghost stories."

Charlotte sniffed "I don't care, I wanna sleepover"

Snow who had over heard the conversation came over "I don't want to interrupt but I was wondering if Charlotte would like a sleep over with me?"

Both Emma and Charlotte looked up at Snow before Emma asked "What do you mean?"

"Well your Father is off to do the night shift at the station now" Snow explained " So I'm going to be on my own in that big bed with just them two boys for company, who aren't going to want anything to do with me. So if Charlotte wants to stay to keep me company I'd be more than happy to have her."

Charlotte gasped "Can I Mommy? Can I stay with Grandma Snow?!"

Emma thought of her plans with Killian and realised this would be perfect "I don't see why not, as long as you behave"

"I will Mommy, I promise!"

"Well that's settled then" Snow smiled "I have some spare pyjamas for her here so no need to bring anything and I can drop her off around lunch time tomorrow. I know you will be needing lots of rest now with that little one growing inside you"

Emma glanced over at Killian who was still chatting to David before nodding at her Mother "Yes, hopefully I'll be able to get lots of rest now."

 **Just a little note, I'm not a make up girl in the slightest, the only thing I've ever worn is lipgloss, so if any of the details about the eyeliner are wrong I apologise!**


	25. Cookies and Family

**I'm back! Sorry it's been a while, life just got on top of me. I got poorly, then my cat got super poorly and then my chronic illness got the better off me and I've been quite down about that. I'm back now though and hopefully will be updating a little more regularly, if people are still interested in reading what I've got to write?**

 **if you want to thank anyone for getting me back into writing then head over to Kymbersmith90's page and give her some love on her fantastic work! She's been the one to motivate me to get back into writing!**

 **I'm gonna start dating these oneshots now so you can see where about we are on the time line of this story, does that help?**

 **Anyway, enough of me going on, I hope this is okay, it's obviously a first for me for a while so I'm a little rusty but I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

2nd December

"Can these go in yet?" Charlotte asked from where she sat on the kitchen counter holding the bag of chocolate chips. She looked at her Mom and then her Grandmother hoping one of them would give her the answer she was hoping for.

"Not yet" Snow smiled as she passed her the bowl of flour "But this can."

Charlotte took the bowl and poured into into the mixing bowl that sat on the counter beside her. The three of them were making some of Snow's famous Christmas cookies ready for the school's festive bake sale that afternoon.

"Mom, there is way too many of us in this kitchen, I'm just gonna see what Dad, Killian and Neal are up to in the yard" Emma said before turning to walk towards the back door.

"No, Mommy, you promised you would help me and Grandma!" Charlotte pouted.

Emma sighed, as much as she loved baked treats she was never one for baking herself, but she had promised Charlotte that she would help. She turned back round and stood in front of her daughter "I know I did, Love bug. There doesn't seem a lot for me to do though."

"Well, you could start stirring this altogether" Snow suggested nodding at the bowl that now had all the ingredients in except the chocolate chips.

"And I can add these while you do?" Charlotte asked hopefully.

"Yes" Snow laughed "You two can do that and I will make sure the oven is at the correct temperature and get the baking trays out."

"Okay" Emma took hold of the wooden spoon and began to mix the ingredients together "You can start to add the chocolate now, Bug, but not to many, okay?"

"Grandpa says you can never have to many chocolate chips."

"We don't always have to believe what Grandpa tells us."

Charlotte sighed as she tipped the bag and left 5 chocolate chips fall into the bowl. "That enough?"

"Of course it isn't, you need a lot more than that."

Charlotte then proceeded to tip the whole back of chocolate chips in "Is that enough?"

"I guess it'll have to be" Emma smiled as she mixed the chocolate chips in. "The kids at Grandma's school are going to love you."

"Oh my, that's a lot of chocolate!" Snow exclaimed as she came back over with the baking trays.

"Apparently Grandpa told her you can never have to many chocolate chips" Emma replied.

"Well I guess I'll be having words with Grandpa" Snow said as she took a small handful of the mixture and rolled it into a ball before flatting it on the baking tray.

"Can I make some?" Charlotte asked.

"How about we make them together?" Emma suggested "I roll and you flatten?"

"Yes! I love the flattening bit the best!" Charlotte grinned.

"I know you do" Emma kissed her daughters forehead before taking out some mixture and rolling it in her hands.

Half an hour later the cookies had been baked and were now cooling on the counter and the three girls were now in Snow's living room with Charlotte laid on the floor watching Tarzan on the TV while Snow and Emma were discussing Christmas on the couch.

"So are you nearly ready for Christmas?" Snow asked her daughter.

"I've got some shopping done. Still need to get the main bits"

"Same here. Neal has been asking for an IPad this year but I'm not sure I'm ready for my seven year old to have an IPad and be connected to the internet."

"You can sort the settings, restrict what he can and can't do"

"I know, it just feels like a big step towards the dreaded teenage years" Snow sighed.

"Thankfully we've got a little while to go before that. All Charlotte has asked for is a pram for her doll Molly"

"That's nice and simple" Snow smiled. "How does it feel knowing this will be your last Christmas as a family of four?"

Emma sat back and placed her hand on her growing bump "It feels good. It's exciting to know that next year on Christmas morning they'll be an extra stocking on the fire place and more presents around the tree"

"And how is Charlotte now? Still expecting a sister?"

Emma laughed "No... well at least I think she's more open to the idea of a brother now. Henry sat down with her the other night and spoke about all the bonuses of having a brother and she seemed quite excited about it."

"That's good, although I suppose with Neal and Henry it would be nice to get another girl in the family"

"It would, I guess we just need to wait and see when the time comes"

Snow leant forward and placed her hand on Emma's bump hoping to feel a kick but also knowing it was probably still a little early. "I can't believe you're not finding out this time!"

"It'll be a nice surprise when they arrive."

"But how am I meant to shop for them?"

"Just go for greens, whites and yellows and then you can't go wrong."

"Mommy, Mommy! It's mine and Daddy's song!" Charlotte exclaimed as she jumped up from the floor "And he's not here, he is gonna miss it!"

Emma picked up the remote which sat beside her and paused the film "I've paused it, go get him from the yard and then we can play it when your back."

"Okay" Charlotte said as she ran over to the back door to find her Father.

"It's sweet that this is their song" Snow beamed. "All thanks to Neal watching it on the day you first came round with her too"

"Yeah" Emma replied "It's become my favourite song too, just because it now reminds me so much of the two of them."

"I wish we had a song for Neal" Snow sighed "There was just so much going on at the time though it was the last thing to cross my mind."

Emma took hold of her Mother's hand and gave it a squeeze "You have other things that remind you of Neal, I'm sure?"

"I do" Snow gave a sad smile as she knew that even though she had things that reminded her of Neal she didn't really have any special little thing that reminded her of Emma's childhood.

"Daddy, quick" Charlotte said interrupting the moment as she pulled Killian into the sitting room. "It's our song, put it on Mommy!"

"Okay, Okay" Killian laughed as he sat down next to Emma on the couch and pulled Charlotte up to sit on his lap as Emma pressed play and _'You'll be in my heart'_ started.

Snow gave Emma's hand a squeeze before letting go and quietly making her way out of the room to let the little family enjoy this moment together.


	26. Fun In The Snow

**I'm back with another chapter, I really enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **thank you so much for all your lovely reviews on the last chapter and your patience over my little break! Your reviews really do make my day, so please feel free to leave one for this chapter! :)**

13th December

Storybrooke had woken to a blanket of white snow and no one in the town was more excited about it than Charlotte who had insisted that she and her parents went out to play in it as soon as breakfast was done.

The three of them had been outside for an hour making snow angels and they had even attempted to make an igloo which had failed spectacularly. Emma soon started to feel the cold, so Killian insisted that she went indoors to warm up while he carried on playing with Charlotte. Emma put up a little protest but the thought of their warm living room sounded pretty inviting to her.

So now Emma was stood by the closed back door with a cup of hot cocoa (with cinnamon of course!) in one hand and the other resting on her ever growing bump, watching two of her favourite people playing in the snow through the window. They had built a snowman which they had decorated with a pirate patch and a hat and were now stood on Charlotte's pirate ship throwing snowballs at their pirate snowman. The two of them looked adorable in the snow, Killian with his beanie hat on that she had brought him a few Christmases ago and his big leather jacket and Charlotte in her pink snow suit with her purple rain boots, with a purple gloves and hat on with a fluffy pompom. Her blonde hair hung over her right shoulder in an Elsa braid, Charlotte had been very insistent that she have an Elsa braid in when she played with the snow so she could feel like the Queen herself.

Frozen had very quickly become Charlotte's new favourite film over the past few days and it was one Emma found hard to watch as she now knew Anna, Elsa and Kristoff. Tangled and Tarzan had been okay as she hadn't come across anyone the film was based on yet. The only other film she loved to watch was Peter Pan as she loved seeing how infuriated it made her husband on how wrong they had got him. He couldn't understand how everyone else had been basically made spot on in the films, except him. Why did his cartoon need a perm and that awful red hat?

Emma noticed her daughters bright red cheeks as she watched her pelt snowballs at the pirate snow man and knew that she must be freezing, even though she'd never admit it. Stubbornness definitely was trait the two of them shared. Emma drank the last of her hot chocolate before going over to the kitchen to make her husband and daughter their own hot chocolates to keep them warm while they played in the snow.

As she scooped the hot chocolate from the container into the cups and idea from something she saw on the internet came to her and she realised now that it had snowed it would be the perfect time to try it with Charlotte. Once the hot chocolate powder was in the cups and the milk was heating, Emma went on a search for the bits she would need for the fun activity she had planned.

Outside Charlotte had decided that the pirate snowman needed a friend so together her and her Father were building another snowman.

"Daddy, he needs to be bigger than that one" she pointed to the other snowman.

"He is rather big, Lottie. I'm not sure we will get much bigger"

"But we gotta try!"

"Aye, of course we will try" Killian agreed as he began to use his one hand to roll the snow up into a ball.

"I'll make the head like last time, yeah?"

"Aye, that sounds like a good plan"

Charlotte began to roll her own ball of snow "Daddy, shall we name her?"

"Her? I thought he was a snowman?"

"Nooo, she's a snowgirl, our snowman needs a girlfriend" Charlotte told him matter of factly.

"Silly me" Killian laughed. "I guess we shall have to name our snowman too?"

"Yes... lets name him Olaf!"

"I should have guessed you'd come up with that name. So what shall we call are snowgirl?"

"Mrs Olaf"

Killian rolled his eyes and smiled at his daughter "Of course!"

"I can't wait for Mommy to see them!"

Killian looked up at the window and noticed Emma had now disappeared "I'm sure she'll be out to see them soon"

"I hope so!" Charlotte grinned as she continued to roll her snow ball.

Soon both of them had finished making their snowballs and much to Charlotte's delight they were in-fact bigger than their first snowman. Killian managed to lift the head on the body, with a little bit of a struggle, how had his little 3 year old managed to make something so big? Once the head was in place Charlotte squealed with delight as she ran over to the back of the garden to find some sticks and stones for the snowgirls face and arms.

Charlotte quickly collected the bits she needed and together they put the features on to their snowgirl. She soon came alive with her face and arms in place and now all they needed according to Charlotte was a crown for her head, because she was in-fact a princess snowgirl.

"When Mommy comes to the door again, I'll ask her to grab you one from your dressing up box, okay?" Killian told his daughter.

"Ask me to grab what?" Emma asked as she came down the steps from the back door with two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands.

"A crown for my Princess snowgirl!" Charlotte explained as she ran over to her Mother.

"Okay" Emma put the mugs of hot chocolate down on the table in the garden, the heat from the mugs quickly melting the snow that sat there. "I'll go and get one while I grab the other activity I've got for you"

"What is it?" Charlotte asked curiously

"You'll just have to wait and see" Emma tapped her daughters bright red nose with her gloved finger before going back inside to collect the bits.

She soon came back out with a tray with bottles of paint on, a few paint pots with brushes in them and the crown, which she placed on the snowgirls head as she passed her, before heading to the table where Killian and Charlotte were now stood with their hot chocolates.

"Are we gonna do painting, Mommy?" Charlotte asked as she eyed the paints that Emma placed on the table.

"Yes" Emma smiled "Sound fun?"

Charlotte nodded but she held a confused expression on her face "Where's the paper?"

"You're standing on it" Emma told her.

Charlotte looked down at the floor and felt even more confused "I'm not"

"I think you're Mom means the snow, love" Killian chimed in, remembering hearing Emma talking about this idea a few months back.

"The snow? We can paint it?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, it's white like paper right? So the paint should show up lovely on it. Watch..." Emma grabbed a bottle of green paint and went into the middle of the garden where the snow laid untouched and squeezed the bottle, causing the paint to come flying out and leaving a green splash on the snow.

"Wow!" Charlotte beamed "Can I have a go?"

"Of course you can" Emma laughed as she placed the green bottle back with the rest.

Charlotte grabbed the purple bottle, went over to where her Mother had just been stood and squeezed the bottle, giggling as the paint went flying across the snow "It looks like fireworks!"

"It does" Emma smiled. "You're going to make the garden look so pretty"

"And you and Daddy too... you will make paint fire works with me?"

"Of course we will, Love Bug" Emma said as she grabbed the red paint while Killian took the orange.

The three of them spent ages making paint fireworks in the snow and using the paint pots and brushes to paint the two snowmen multiple colours. Emma took a load of photos of them on her phone so they could remember their snow art work once the snow had melted.

It wasn't long before they all started to feel the cold, so grabbing all the paint pots and bottles they all went into the warm, where after getting into their pyjamas they snuggled on the settee under a blanket to watch Frozen.

 **Just another quick note, the idea Emma came up with is something I actually came up with when I used to work in a nursery before I got ill. the children loved it, they spent a good hour outside with the paints and snow and the garden looks stunning afterwards!**


	27. A Little Heart To Heart

**Here is another chapter and I think it may be one of my new favourites, So I hope you all enjoy it too!**

18th December

It was 9pm, Charlotte had been in bed for 2 hours and Emma and Killian were now sat in the living room wrapping Christmas presents ready for the big day in a weeks time. Emma was sat next to the coffee table using it to lean on to wrap the presents while Killian sat on the floor with his legs bent and his back against the settee.

The two of them had learnt long ago that Killian and wrapping gifts didn't go hand in hand, so now he had become the label writer while Emma wrapped. Except at the moment Emma was wrapping presents to Charlotte from Santa so all his job consisted off was pulling off the stickers Emma had printed which said ' _Dear Charlotte, Merry Christmas! Love from Santa x'._ Charlotte knew that most of the presents came from her parents and family but they always did a few presents from Santa just to keep the magic of Christmas alive.

"You know I could do something else to help" Killian said as he absent-mindedly spun the roll of cello-tape around his hook.

"Like what?" Emma asked as she attempted to wrap up the giant box that contained the pram that Charlotte had asked Santa for.

"I don't know... got any gifts that need to go in a gift bag?" This was the only way Killian 'wrapped' presents. Emma always knew which presents were from him because they'd be in a bag with a beautifully tied bow on top.

Emma thought for a moment "No, I don't think so"

Killian sighed "Sorry this hook makes me so useless."

"It doesn't make you useless. It's actually a great help, look how many shopping bags we managed to hang of it yesterday on the way out of the store."

"I guess" Killian replied.

"And you wouldn't be my Captain Hook with out the hook would you? You'd just be Captain Hand and if I remember from our first date we both thought that was a little ridiculous!"

Killian laughed "Yes, Captain Hand doesn't quite have the same ring to it."

"You can help but holding this here if you want while I tape it" Emma said as she looked down at her hand which was holding the paper over the box.

Hook moved forward and knelt on his knees in front of the table and held the paper so Emma could let go and get the tape. "Do you think Charlotte had fun today?"

"Meeting Santa? She loved it!"

"Her little face was adorable when she was talking to him. I'm just surprised she didn't work out it was Leroy"

"So am I! I'm glad she didn't as the whole line of children waiting would have found out as well if she had. She'd never have been able to keep that a secret!"

Killian laughed "Talking of secrets, did Leroy tell you what she whispered to him when he asked what she wanted?"

Emma shook her head as she concentrated on taping down the paper "Did he tell you?"

"Yeah, I saw him earlier when I went to pick our order up from Granny's and he told me then."

"What did she ask for?"

"Apparently she asked that he just make sure her new little baby is happy"

Emma's hands automatically went to her growing bump and she grinned at her husband with tears in her eyes "She did?"

Killian immediately got up and went round to Emma's side as he saw the tears fall down her cheeks "Love, why are you crying?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

"It's just my stupid hormones" Emma laughed through her tears.

"Your hormones are not stupid" Killian used his thumb to wipe a tear from her cheek. "They're just a little messed up because they're helping create our beautiful baby"

"A baby that I hope is just as great as their big sister" Emma snuggled closer to her husband "I still can't believe she asked Santa for that when she could have asked for anything"

"It just goes to show what an incredible little human we've got" Hook replied as he planted a kiss on the top of Emma's head "and I've got to give you most of the credit for that"

"What?" Emma asked shocked as she looked up at Killian "We both get equal credit in it. We've raised her together."

"But you teach her all the good stuff, you remind her to use her manners, to share and be kind. You're like your parents in that way. I tend to just mess around with her, cuddle her and take her on outings on the Jolly Roger."

"But they all help, Killian" Emma sat up and took hold of her husbands hand "Even by doing all them things you're teaching her that she's loved and by knowing that, she learns how to love others and treat them right. She sees the way you treat me and herself, so she will always know how a man should treat a woman. You're a good Father, Killian."

"I guess it's just hard as I never had a Father of my own."

"I know, neither of us had any parents to call our own but I think together we are being the best parents Charlotte could ask for. I'm so proud of the little person she's becoming and that's because of us"

Killian nodded as he slid his hand out of Emma's and placed it on her bump "And soon we get to do it all over again"

"We do" Emma smiled. The baby in Emma's stomach suddenly kicked hard enough for Killian to feel. "little one's listening to you, they know your voice"

Killian grinned like a Cheshire cat as he felt the baby kick for the first time, his hand stayed on Emma's stomach as he looked down at his hand mesmerized at the feeling of his new son or daughter.

"You know that little one always goes moves like crazy when you're speaking" Emma told him as she placed her hand over his.

"You never said."

"I didn't want you to feel disappointed when you couldn't feel the movements yourself but now you can. I think we're going to have another little pirate loving baby on our hands."

Killian leant forward and kissed Emma softly on the lips "I love you."

"I love you too" Emma replied earnestly.


	28. Christmas Eve

**Again I'm sorry for the delayed response! Life is hectic, my health still isn't very good at all, I think it's getting worse and we also got a new kitten recently who I've named Henry and he is taking up a lot of my time! I'm really trying to keep this updated as regularly as possible though!**

 **Please let me know what you think, the last chapter was one of my favourites but it only got a couple reviews and I found that a little discouraging. I love writing though and I really hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

24th December.

Charlotte sat at the kitchen table in one of her many Christmas outfits. This one consisted of a long sleeved white t-shirt with a red glittery reindeer on the front, a red skirt and red and white striped tights and it was definitely her favourite one. Killian sat next to her and together they were eating the left over cookie dough from the bowl of cookies the three of them had made together while Emma put the cookies in the oven.

"Do you really think Santa will like my cookies?" Charlotte asked as she wiped her finger around the bowl.

"Of course, why wouldn't he?" Emma asked as she came to join the pair at the table.

"If they taste anywhere near as good as this cookie dough tastes then I'm sure he'll be asking for the recipe" Killian laughed.

"Well hopefully they will" Emma smiled before turning to Charlotte "What else do you think Santa might like?"

"A drink?" Charlotte asked before sticking her cookie doughed covered finger in her mouth.

"Yes, a drink sounds good, what shall we give him?" Emma asked.

"Milk!"

"Rum!" Charlotte and Killian both spoke at the same time.

Emma laughed "I think Santa would love milk"

Killian frowned "I doubt it, I heard he is quite partial to a drop of rum"

"Daddy, Rum is a special drink and you can't drive Mommy's car when you drink it. So if Santa has it he wouldn't be able to drive his sleigh with the reindeer"

"She's got a point" Emma grinned before getting up and grabbing a glass out the cupboard.

"outsmarted by a three year old, what is my life?" Killian sighed with a small smile as he picked up the now licked clean cookie dough bowl and took it to the sink.

"You love your life" Emma said as she grabbed the milk from the fridge and took it to the table with the glass. "Want to pour Santa's milk, Lottie?"

"Yes!" Charlotte knelt up on her chair and helped her Mom to carefully pour the milk into the glass.

"I'll put this in the fridge ready for tonight" Emma explained to her daughter "Why don't you go to the pantry and pick something out for the reindeer?"

"Okay, Mommy!" Charlotte slid of her chair and made her way over the the pantry in the corner of the kitchen.

Emma placed the milk and the glass in the fridge before joining her husband at the sink who was rinsing down the rest of the cooking utensils.

"You could have backed me with the rum" Killian said as he placed the wooden spoon he had just rinsed on the side ready for the dishwasher.

"Just so you could drink it?"

"Aye, of course"

"Hows that fair, Jones? If I can't drink then nor can you"

Killian turned to face his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well I'm sure I can do without the rum for a while"

Emma frowned "A while?"

"Aye, if you can't drink then nor will I from now until the baby arrives"

"You don't have to..."

"I want too" Killian interrupted. "It's something I should have suggested a while ago. I know we don't drink that often now but with Christmas coming and New Year I know they'll be lots of alcohol flowing."

"You should be able to enjoy it though"

"No love. You've got to grow our baby and suffer so much change this is the smallest thing I can do to help" he placed his hand on her growing bump.

"Killian, just you being here with me every day helps."

"I want to do this"

"Okay but if you change your mind then I won't mind"

"I won't" Killian told her matter of factly.

"Mommy, Daddy, I got them!" Charlotte dragged a bag of vegetables behind her as she made her way over to her parents.

"That's a lot of vegetables!" Emma said "I think we only need one carrot"

"But how is one carrot gonna feed all the reindeer?" Charlotte pouted.

"Well Santa will just give it to one of them" Killian explained.

"But how does he choose who gets it? They all got to pull the sleigh so they should all get treats"

"And they do" Emma bent down to her daughters level and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close "Santa visits thousands of houses and each one leaves a treat for the reindeer so he just takes it turns to feed them. At each house a different reindeer gets a carrot."

"But how will I know who gets mine?"

"You won't but you will know you fed one of them and that's all that matters right?"

"I guess" Charlotte sighed.

Emma kissed the top of her daughters head "How about we put out a carrot and an apple? The two of them will get a treat"

"Yes, lets do that!"

"Okay" Emma replied. "I'll find them out the bag and you can help Daddy put the stockings on the fire place?"

"Okay" Charlotte grinned as she took her Father's hand and pulled him towards the fire place where the four stockings for the three of them and Henry were waiting on the settee ready to be hung.

Emma stood up and smiled as she watched the two of them walking over. The whole house was perfectly decorated for Christmas and the stockings were always the thing she had left to put up until Christmas eve. She had always put her stocking on the end of her bed on Christmas eve, not that she ever expected to get anything as a child but it had become somewhat of a tradition to her.

Emma picked up the bag Charlotte had dragged out and routed through to find a carrot and an apple before putting the rest of the bag back into the pantry.

"Mommy, are you coming to hang yours?" Charlotte called.

"Yes, just coming, Love bug" Emma replied as she placed the two bits of food for the reindeers on the table and went to join her family on one of their Christmas eve traditions.

 **Next time is Christmas day!**


	29. Merry Christmas

**I'm sorry, so sorry this has taken me forever to post but I've really not been well and I know I say that every time but it's honestly the truth. I'm really struggling at the moment with everything but I've finally managed to get this updated. I hope you can all forgive me?**

 **I love this story so I will always try to keep updating it, even if there is a few weeks/months between updates know that I haven't forgotten.**

 **anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter and it's Christmas!**

 **Enjoy x**

25th December.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Charlotte squealed as she ran into her parents room and climbed on the bed with her doll Molly under her arm. "Did Santa come? Can we go see?"

Killian groaned as he rolled over and looked at the clock. 4:45am. "I think it's still a little early, Lottie"

"No Daddy, it's Christmas!"

"I know it is my Pirate Princess but it's still dark outside"

"Come snuggle with us" Emma mumbled as she lifted the duvet up for her daughter.

Charlotte sighed "But Mommy we need to see if Santa has been!"

"And we will" Emma told her "Just come snuggle for ten minutes?"

"Okay" Charlotte climbed in between her parents "Do you think he brought my pram for Molly?"

"I'm not sure, I guess we will find out later." Killian told her as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I wonder what he got you and Mommy?"

"Something good, I hope" Emma replied sleepily. She and Killian had been up late wrapping the last of the presents and she was exhausted but she knew now Charlotte was up there was no way she'd be getting any more sleep.

"I hope he drunk all his milk too and the reindeer liked the carrots!"

Killian rubbed his eyes with his hands. "Shall we go see? And then if Santa's filled our stockings we can bring them up here to open with Mommy?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" Charlotte squealed excitedly as she climbed back out of bed.

"Thank you" Emma mouthed to her husband before leaning over to give him a kiss. She was a little gutted as she would have loved to have seen Charlotte's face seeing the empty plate and glass but she also know they'd be other years to see it when she wasn't pregnant and exhausted. These extra ten minutes in bed would definitely help her get through the day and that was the bit she wanted to see and remember. The gift opening, the meal and just being with the whole family.

Killian sat up and put his hook on before standing up "I'll go down first, just to make sure he's been and then call you down okay?"

"No, no Daddy! I wanna come see!" Charlotte pouted.

"And you will, just wait for me to call you" Killian picked up his phone and went down stairs.

"Mommy, look after Molly" Charlotte passed the beloved doll over to her Mom before scrambling off the bed and waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Come on then my pirate princess" Killian called from the bottom of the stairs where he stood with his phone ready to film her come down and see the food and drink she'd left for Santa all gone. He knew that Emma needed her rest but he also knew she would hate to miss out on something as magical as Charlotte's reaction and although filming it wasn't quite the same as seeing it in person, he knew it would make Emma happy.

"Daddy!" Charlotte gasped as she approached the table "It's all gone!"

"Aye, Santa must have really liked those cookies you left him"

"He must have" Charlotte grinned up at him. "Do you think he left us presents too?"

"Shall we go see?"

"Yes!"

Killian held his arm out towards the living room door "After you Milady"

Charlotte giggled as she ran over to the living room and pushed the door open to reveal there full stockings hanging from the fireplace. "Wow! Look, even Henry's is full and he isn't even here!"

"We will take Henry's over to Grandma's later so he can have it then"

"He'll like that" Charlotte replied as she tried to take down her own stocking. "It's so heavy"

Killian laughed, it wasn't heavy, it was just at an awkward angle for Charlotte to pull down with her being so little "Here, let me" he took down all three stockings and held them on his hook. "We need to take this up too" he pointed to a bag that Snow had dropped round last night after Charlotte had gone to bed with the instructions that it must be opened before they came round to her house that morning.

Charlotte grabbed the bag "I'll carry it!"

"Thank you" Killian smiled as the two of them made their way back upstairs to Emma who was now sat up in bed.

"He came?" Emma gasped in fake surprise at her daughter.

"He did, Mommy and he brought us so much!"

"Well let's see what we've got, shall we?" Emma patted the bed next to her.

Charlotte climbed up and snuggled up to Emma and the two of them waited for Killian to hand out the stockings and climb into bed.

"Whose going first?" Killian asked.

"Mommy can!" Charlotte replied.

"Oh no, the youngest always goes first" Emma said. "So that's you Love-bug"

Charlotte giggled as she pulled out the first gift from her stocking, it was wrapped in beautiful red and silver stripped paper. Carefully she pulled the wrapping off to reveal a pair of fluffy pink socks. "They're so soft!" she past them over to her Mom "Feel them"

Emma smiled as she felt the socks "They'll keep your toes warm, won't they?"

"Can I put them on now?"

"Of course" Emma pulled the tag off the socks and helped Charlotte to put them on.

Twenty minutes later all the stocking gifts were unwrapped and the floor was covered in all the torn wrapping paper while the bed held there presents. Charlotte also got some more colouring pencils, a small Christmas teddy bear, a hand-held telescope and some gold chocolate coins. Emma got a bath bomb, some of her favourite chocolates and some fluffy socks that matched Charlotte's. While Killian got a plastic pirate sword which was filled with candy, which Charlotte was very insistent about helping him eat. A pair of socks which had ' _the worlds best Daddy'_ on them and a small bottle of Rum, which he told Emma he would put up and save it to wet the babies head with in April.

"Shall we see what Grandma brought round?" Emma asked as she pulled the bag towards her and pulled out 3 identically wrapped presents.

"Why do I have a feeling I won't like this?" Killian wondered aloud.

"Oh don't worry, I have the same feeling" Emma laughed as she passed the presents out. "Shall we all open together?"

"Yes!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Okay, after three. 1, 2, 3!"

They all ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal identical pyjamas. They had red, white and green stripped bottoms with a long sleeved red top that had a pocket on the left breast with a little Christmas elf poking out and on the back in white letters were their individual names.

Emma looked at Killian who was staring back at her. "I guess we have to wear these round later?" he asked.

"I think that's the plan" she replied as she held hers out in front of her "Oh no!"

"What?" Killian asked with a little panic in his voice.

Emma flipped her t-shirt round to reveal that across the stomach of her one it had _'Baby Jones 2'_ "That's what!"

Killan laughed "You've got to love you Mom's love for Christmas"

"Can I go put mine on?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course, but take your stocking gifts too and put them in your room, okay?" Emma said.

"Okay" Charlotte picked everything up in her little arms and carried it to her room.

Hours later and the three of them and Henry, who had spent the morning with Regina, Zelena and Robin were all gathered around the Charming's in their matching Christmas pyjamas. Dinner had been eaten and now everyone was opening their last few presents.

Henry had just received some comic books from his Grandparents that him and Neal were now sat looking over on the couch.

Emma came back from the tree with a big present in her hands "This is for you" she told Killian as she passed it to him. "It's not complete but you'll see why"

Killian frowned as he unwrapped the large present and then smiled when he saw what it was "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes" Emma pointed to the first picture in the frame "This is a chart of the stars on the night of our wedding" she pointed to the second "And this was them the night Charlotte was born and then I've left an empty gap so we can fill it once the little one arrives"

"I love it" Killian leant over and gave his wife a loving kiss "This can hang above our bed so it'll be one of the last things we look at every night before we go to sleep"

"That sounds perfect" Emma smiled.

"Grandma, we got this for you!" Charlotte carried the present she'd got from under the tree to Snow. "Well Mommy said it's for me and you but you gotta open it"

Emma laughed "Don't spoil it, Lottie!"

Snow took the present and unwrapped it to reveal two tickets too see a Broadway show and a night in a hotel. "Oh my goodness!"

"I know we talked about this a little while ago. I thought it would make the perfect present for you and you get to take Lottie away for the night. It's not until the end of March but it's something to look forward too"

"Oh Emma, it's perfect" Snow came over and gave her daughter and son-in-law a hug. "Thank you both so much!"

"It's nothing" Killian replied "You deserve it"

"Well then you must deserve this" Snow smiled as she passed a gift to Charlotte. "Go give that to Mommy and Daddy"

Charlotte carried the gift over and gave it to them and they unwrapped it to find a blanket covered in personalised photos from their time together. From their wedding, to Henry's Graduation, to the day Charlotte was born and all the magical moments in-between.

"This is perfect" Emma said as she admired all the photos on the blanket and smiled at her favourites.

"It's from Charlotte. She helped me to pick out the photos, didn't you?" Snow said as Charlotte came over to sit on her lap.

"I did, Mommy and then August helped us to make it on the computer"

"Yes, I've got to admit it got a little complicated for me" Snow explained "So I got August into help and thankfully he knew exactly what to do. He even put some words on it somewhere?"

Emma looked around the blanket until she found them "Here it is, it says ' _To Mommy and Daddy, thank you for all you do. Merry Christmas 2021 lots of love Charlotte xx'_ Thank you Love-bug, this is going straight on our bed tonight"

"Yes, it's brilliant, Lottie. I love the photos you choose, especially this one" Killian pointed to the photo of all four of them on the Jolly Roger, it was a selfie that Henry had taken last summer while they were all just on the deck with the sea behind them. Charlotte was in Emma's arms and Killian had his arms around both Emma and Henry, they all just looked incredibly happy and Killian remembered the day fondly, it was full of laughs, sun and family. Something he never thought he'd have but now he had by the bucket load.

Soon all the presents had been unwrapped and as the day turned into night everyone sat around the Charming's house playing with their new gifts. Neal, Charlotte and Charming were sat playing a game of Hungry hippos, with Charlotte's new pram sat next to them with Molly in. While Snow was reading a new recipe book she had been brought and Henry was trying out some new game on his laptop.

Killian and Emma had decided to get some fresh air and were sat on the swinging chair on the front porch cuddled up together with the blanket that Charlotte had got them over their laps.

"Thank you for a lovely day and thank you for this" Emma said as she rested her head on Killian's chest and fiddled with the necklace around her neck. It was a plain silver necklace with 2 coloured gems on it that represented Henry and Charlotte's birth stones.

"I guess we both had similar ideas when it came to presents" Killian replied.

"We did, shows how alike we think"

"It does" Killian leant down and kissed the top of Emma's head. "Not long now till the new year and our next adventure begins" he placed his hand on Emma's growing bump.

"We've still got 4 months till this one makes their arrival."

"I know but we need to start getting things sorted, we've not even come up with a theme for the nursery"

Emma laughed "Who knew the fearsome Captain Hook would be discussing themes for nurseries?"

"Well we are definitely going for the pirate theme this time"

"We will see"

Killian smiled and kissed his wife's head once again "Merry Christmas Mrs Jones"


	30. New Years Eve

**How have we got to chapter 30?! I'm so, so grateful for all of your support and so thankful that you are all still enjoying my little random moments of fluff.**

 **A massive thank you goes to Kymbersmith90, who despite writing her own library of CaptainSwan stories is always happy to help me with ideas when I get stuck and remind me of small details from the show I forget.**

 ** **This chapter may be one of my favourites, it's simple but I hope it comes across as cute to you all as it did to me while I was writing it.****

 ** **Thank you all again and here is to the next 30 chapters!****

 ** **Enjoy x****

31st December

It was half past 11 on New Years Eve and Killian was sat in a booth at Granny's sandwiched between his two girls. Charlotte was laid asleep between him and the wall with her head on his lap and his leather jacket over the top of her to keep her warm. Emma and Killian weren't too sure whether to bring Charlotte to this New Years gathering and were thinking of leaving her with Ashley. Charlotte had begged to come though and even agreed to have an afternoon nap with Emma so she would be awake until midnight. Unfortunately sleep got the better off her at around 10pm and she had been asleep on her Dad ever since.

On Killian's other side was Emma who also wasn't doing well with the late night. Her head was rested on his shoulder and although she insisted she wasn't sleepy, Killian could hear the tiredness in her voice. He had suggested they made their way up to their room early (They were staying in a room at Granny's for the night as it was just easier than having to carry Charlotte home!) but Emma had refused, she was insistent about seeing the New Year in with all her family and friends.

"Everything okay?" Charming asked as he slid into the booth opposite the three of them.

"Aye, just spending time with my sleeping princesses" Killian replied.

"I'm not sleeping" Emma mumbled as her eyes dropped shut again.

"No, doesn't look like it" Charming said with a small smile.

"Don't suppose you could get me a drink could you?" Killian asked his Father in law. "Only I'm a little stuck"

"Of course, rum?"

"No, I'm off the rum remember? A lemonade will do me"

"Sorry, I forgot about the no alcohol rule at the moment. I'll just go and get that lemonade for you"

As Charming left to get the drinks Killian looked down at his sleeping daughter. Her blonde hair was sprayed out over his knees, he used his hand to push some of it away from her face and he smiled at how peaceful she looked. It was when she was asleep like this he could most see himself in her, which he found odd because when she was awake she was the absolute spit of Emma. Apart from her blue eyes which were all him but when she was sleeping he couldn't see those.

"She okay?" Emma mumbled.

"Aye, love. She's perfectly okay" Killian replied as he pulled his jacket a little more over Charlotte's shoulder before turning his head and kissing Emma's forehead. "Are you sure you don't want to just go up to bed?"

"No, I just wanna wait till midnight and then we will go up?"

"Okay" Killian agreed, already knowing that would have been the answer. Both his wife and daughter held the same stubbornness and he should have learnt by now not to argue with either of them.

"Killian, Grandpa told me to give you this" Henry said as he sat in the booth and passed a glass of lemonade over the table. "He had to help Grandma with some bits before the ball drops in 15 minutes"

"Thanks Lad" Killian picked up the glass and had a drink, he hadn't realised how thirsty he was until this moment.

"Mom, you okay?" Henry asked with concern as he looked at Emma.

Killian placed his glass down on the table "Your Mother's just tired but she's being her normal stubborn self and refusing to go to bed"

"Of course" Henry laughed.

"Not stubborn" Emma replied half asleep.

"Aye Love, of course you're not" Killian replied which caused Henry to smirk. "So Lad, what's your Grandma got planned for this ball drop?"

"I'm not entirely sure" Henry replied. "Hopefully nothing too loud that'll wake Charlotte."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Lottie, she's just like her Mother, she'll sleep through anything."

Henry laughed before noticing the clock on the wall "Only 5 minutes to go"

"Good, then I can get these two to bed, although I may need your hand with Charlotte?"

"Yeah, of course" Henry replied "I can carry her, then you can help Mom"

They both looked up when they heard a throat being cleared to see Snow standing on one of the chairs. "Everyone, midnight is just around the corner and thanks to the wonderful help from my husband and the dwarfs they'll be a firework display on outside in 5 minutes when the ball drops, if you all want to make your way out there."

Everyone got up and quickly made their way to the door, all hoping to get the best spot for the firework display.

"Swan" Killian gave Emma a little shake "Wanna see the fireworks?"

"Hm?" Emma mumbled.

"Your Mom's putting some fireworks on outside in 5 minutes if you wanted to go and watch them."

"No, I'm okay here" Emma sighed before dropping back off to a light sleep.

Henry laughed "Want me to help you take them up now?"

Killian was unsure what to do, he knew Emma wanted to see the New Year in but he also knew that their probably wasn't any point in waking her now to see it but he also didn't want Henry to miss out. "Why don't you go out and see the fireworks? Maybe take a few pictures to show your Mom and sister tomorrow and then we can take them to bed?"

Henry nodded "Sounds a good plan" he slid out of the booth. "You sure you'll be okay on your own?"

"You know me, I'll survive" Killian grinned.

"Just as you always do" Henry replied with a smile before going off to join the small crowd making their way out of the door.

Killian watched as everyone filtered out the door and soon it was just him and his two girls left in Granny's diner. He could hear the countdown begin outside and in a whisper he joined in "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1" he heard the cheers erupt outside as the fireworks started to go off. The diner started to fill with the warm glow of the colours from the fireworks which made him smile.

He looked at his two sleeping girls and he felt his heart fill with love. Everyone from Storybrooke might be outside but right now all he needed in this very moment was here with him in this little booth. He leaned down and kissed Charlotte's temple before kissing Emma on the forehead "Happy new year my two loves" he whispered before resting his head on top of Emma's and soaking in the moment of the new year, the new start with his two, soon to be three favourite people in the entire world.


End file.
